Gundam Infinite Stratos
by Meiou-Sama
Summary: Infinite Stratos, la maquina que revoluciono el mundo tras su invención y uso, favoreciendo únicamente a las mujeres. Ahora, 10 años después de su descubrimiento, el mundo se estremece ante el descubrimiento de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el primer piloto masculino en poder pilotear un IS en la historia. Acompáñenlo en su sueño de ser el mejor Fighter y Builder del mundo. NarutoxHarem
1. Gundam Infinite Stratos 01

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las ****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**Su Nombre es Gundam…**

* * *

"¡Naruto, ya es hora de levantarse!".

"5 minutos más… ".

"¡De eso nada señorito, tu padre te esta esperado para ir al trabajo así que levántate!".

"Ok, ya voy, ya voy… ".

Levantándose de su cómoda cama hablo un joven adolescente de 15 años con facciones delicadas pero masculinas, largos cabellos rubios que caían libremente al frente y a los lados, ojos azul celeste claros, casi grisáceos. Su estatura es bastante considerable teniendo 1,66 m de estatura. Su complexión física es delgada pero atlética siendo ni muy delgado ni muy musculoso sino lo apropiado.

Como recién se levantaba de la cama solo traía puesto unos sencillos pantaloncillos azules con una franelilla blanca que se ajustaba a su atlético torso. El joven rubio identificado como Naruto bostezo perezosamente mientras alzaba los brazos hacia arriba para finalmente levantarse de su posición encorvada de la cama y dirigirse al baño de su habitación.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze es su nombre. Hijo de la Fighter y campeona mundial del primer torneo Mondo Grosso Kushina Uzumaki, eh hijo del campeón de diseños y Builder profesional Minato Namikaze.

Mucho de los conocidos de sus padres afirmaban y aseguraban que Naruto es el retrato de ambos Kushina y Minato en términos de apariencia, y en términos de personalidad era también un poco de ambos. Naruto es descrito muy a menudo como un chico muy alegre, simpático, agradable, muy amable, un poco energético y sobretodo muy optimista. Pero también es muy centrado y dedicado, y a pesar de ser alegre también puede ser serio cuando la situación lo requiere.

Era el hijo del cual su padre y madre estaban muy orgullosos.

Saliendo de la ducha después de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes Naruto se vistió con una camisa manga larga negra con las mangas anaranjadas, pantalones negros y finalmente un par de zapatillas tenis azul oscuro. Como siempre trato de peinar su salvaje cabellera pero luego de pasar el peine su cabello regresaba a su misma forma, cosa que lo hacía suspirar derrotado.

Ya vestido y preparado bajo a la cocina en busca del desayuno en donde se encontró con su madre lavando algunos platos y cubiertos, y su padre como siempre leyendo el periódico como de costumbre.

"Buenos días, mi pequeño bebe, ¿Cómo dormiste?".

Pegunto cariñosamente su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, una hermosa mujer de 39 años que para sorpresa de muchos aun se mantenía como si tan solo tuviera 27 años. Vestía con una sencilla blusa verde manga corta con el cuello alto debajo de un vestido holgado color beige y un delantal verde. Tenía el cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura y ojos color gris-violeta.

"Mama ya no soy un bebe. Tengo 15 años por el amor de Dios" se quejo Naruto exasperado.

Kushina rio suavemente y mientras le serbia el desayuno, el cual consistía en una tortilla de huevos revuelto, pan tostado, tocino y jugo de naranja, se le acerco lego de terminar de servirle para abrazarlo por detrás" ¿Pero que dices? ¡Si siempre serás mi pequeño bebe!" dijo la pelirroja con amor mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de su hijo.

"Papa, ayúdame, mama se puso empalagosa" pidió suplicante Naruto con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Su padre Minato sonrió y levantándose de su sofá se acerco a la mesa, es un hombre bastante alto, tez blanca, a quien muchas veces le han dicho que su hijo heredo su apariencia física y un poco de su personalidad, tiene el pelo rubio de punta, brillantes ojos azules, con flequillos enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Muy para los celos de Kushina, muchas mujeres afirmaban que Minato, su esposo, era un hombre muy atractivo, cuyo atractivo fue heredado por su hijo Naruto. Vestía con una traje formal color azul con corbata verde, camisa blanca, y zapatos formales negros junto a gafas de montura azul.

"Naruto, sinceramente apoyo a tu madre, eres nuestro pequeño bebe y la edad que tengas no lo cambiara" seguro Minato sonriendo en complicidad.

"Traidor… "murmuro Naruto ya un poco menos avergonzado pues su madre finalmente lo había liberado de su abrazo para ir y abrazar a su querido esposo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios siendo correspondida por este" ¡Ejem! Aun estoy presente y no quiero vomitar mi desayuno".

"Hijo, cuando estés enamorado y casado entenderás que esposa feliz vida feliz, esposa infeliz serás muy infeliz" dijo Minato sabiamente mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

"El vocabulario querido, el vocabulario" reprendió Kushina dándole un suave golpe con el codo en el pecho.

"¡Auch! Lo siento querida" sonriendo nerviosamente Minato se disculpo.

"Estas perdonado" dijo Kushina mientras rápidamente le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Durante todo su intercambio Naruto miraba a sus padres con una expresión en blanco _"Son como un matrimonio de recién casados… _"pensó con algo de pena ante lo melosos y juguetones que eran sus padres frente suyo "Como sea, Papa ya termine así que podemos irnos" dijo el joven rubio tras levantarse de la mesa mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

"Oh, eso fue rápido. Ok, ya nos vamos" dicho esto el rubio mayor subió a su estudio en busca de su portafolios y algunos planos para luego bajar nuevamente y despedirse de su esposa con un beso.

"Cuídense, querido. Naruto, que les vaya bien "dijo Kushina mientras abrazaba a los dos rubio.

"Claro querida".

"Por supuesto mama".

Ambos, padre e hijo se dirigían al trabajo del primero en su auto mientras charlaban de cosas de interés para ambos.

"Entonces, Papa, ¿Ye terminaste el nuevo diseño?" pregunto Naruto mientras sostenía el portafolios de su padre sobre su regazo.

"Así es, hijo. Aunque no solo es mi diseño, pues tome algunas características del viejo RX-78-2 de tu madre" respondió Minato sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Al oír su respuesta los ojos de Naruto brillaron infantilmente "El viejo pero siempre confiable modelo RX-78-2 de Mama. Si es un muy buen diseño para empezar. Incluso era muy avanzado para su época, su exo-frame era ligero y para nada voluminoso comparado con los modelos actuales, sin mencionar su increíble maniobrabilidad y poder ofensivo. Incluso tu le produjiste un Pack de armamento convencional" mientras decía todo esto Minato miraba a su hijo con una gota en la cabeza.

"_Vaya que está muy animado… _"pensó Minato viendo por el rabillo del ojo como los ojos de su hijo brillaban al hablar sobre los IS, por lo que decidió cambiar e iniciar un nuevo tema "Cambiando de tema Naruto, ¿Tienes novia?" pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

"Mmm, no papa, aun no tengo novia. Tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer" respondió Naruto tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo cosas pervertidas?" pregunto Minato con una sonrisa socarrona y de complicidad.

"Bueno, eso también podría ser" respondió Naruto con las mismas características.

Padre e hijo al fin…

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué sucedió con tu amiguita de la infancia?" nuevamente pregunto Minato.

"¿Te refieres a Houki? "Pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja "Bueno, Houki y yo no nos vemos desde la última vez que su familia se mudo… otra vez, pero por lo que se, este año gano el torneo nacional de kendo quedando en primer lugar" respondió mientras su mirada adquiría un aire nostálgico.

"Ya veo… desde que su hermana mayor invento los IS la familia Shinonono se mudaba constantemente. Lo cual es un poco lamentable ya que probablemente ella y tu serian novios ahora" comento Minato ignorando el enorme sonrojo en su hijo"¿Qué sucede?".

"¿De veras crees que ella y yo seriamos novios?" pregunto recuperando la compostura "Houki y yo solo éramos amigos de la infancia, nada más. Su familia es muy tradicional y probablemente ella le gustaría tener un novio que practique el kendo" finalizo él mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventana y veia hacia afuera.

"Pero tú estabas en kendo, por 2 años si mal no recuerdo" dijo Minato aun sin apartar la mirada del frente mientras conducía.

"Así es, durante 2 año estuve practicando en el Dojo de Houki. Pero luego de que se mudara perdí el interés en el Kendo. Además, quiero ser como tu papa, quiero ser el mejor Builder del mundo" mientras decía eso la mirada de Naruto estaba enfocada hacia el cielo mientras extendía su mano al mismo lugar.

"¡Ese es mi hijo!" dicho esto Minato miraba a Naruto con orgullo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino se encontraba frente a frente al laboratorio de investigación de Minato. Era un edificio de tres pisos localizado en una zona industrial. Siendo un Builder profesional y reconocido mundialmente por sus innovadores diseños Minato rechazaba constantemente las ofertas de compañías privadas que querían sus diseños para ellos, por lo tanto él prefería trabajar para sí mismo fundando una pequeña compañía llamada Namikaze's Design en la cual era el presidente e ingeniero en jefe.

Namikaze's Design

Ya dentro del la pequeña compañía caminaron hasta la resección siendo recibidos por la recepcionista que informo a su jefe y presidente, Minato, sobre reuniones, pedidos y todo ese tipo de cosas que Naruto decía que eran unas molestias.

Lo verdaderamente interesante fue cuando llegaron al laboratorio de desarrollo, donde ya tenían 5 unidades IS totalmente nuevas y de tercera generación. 5 unidades diseñadas y hechas por su padre con el liderando el equipo de ingenieros y desarrolladores.

GAT-X102 Duel Gundam: es la primera unidad que se desarrollo y está diseñado para ser una maquina de propósito general con rendimiento muy bien equilibrado para el combate a corta y larga distancia.

GAT-X103 Buster Gundam: segunda unidad en ser desarrollada y enfocada a la artillería pesada, similar al Duel en diseño, completamente armado con todo su equipo rivaliza con un vehículo de ataque acorazado.

GAT-X105 Strike Gundam: tercera unidad en ser desarrollada y la más versátil entre todas pudiéndose configurar fácilmente para cualquier y todo tipo de combate, ya sea media, corta y larga distancia utilizando sus Strike Packs.

GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam: cuarta unidad en ser desarrollada con el propósito de llevar a cabo ataques sorpresas y es la única unidad con un marco diseñado para soportar sistemas especiales. Como el sistema de ocultación y camuflaje mirage.

GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam: quinta unidad desarrollada y designada como comandante del resto debido a su sistema de interferencia de comunicaciones, siendo capaz de también proveer con ataques pesados.

Estas 5 unidades conformaban el ''proyecto G'' un proyecto pensado para iniciar e incursionar los nuevos modelos y unidades IS de tercera generación equipados con tecnología de última generación tomando como principal modelo el viejo pero muy confiable RX-78-2 de primera generación.

"¿Que opinas sobre ellos? Geniales, ¿No es así? "pregunto Minato con orgullo a su hijo.

"¡Son fantástico, papa!" respondió Naruto sorprendido y maravillado por lo bien hechas que estaban las unidades.

"Eso pensé" Minato dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Para quién los construiste?" pregunto Naruto a su padre.

"Ah decir verdad aun no tengo compradores, ya que tengo planeado exhibirlos en la próxima convención del año que viene y como son unidades personales supongo que habrán muchos interesados que oferten por uno de ellos, o incluso todos ya que juntos conforman un equipo" dicho eso Minato se dirigió hacia su escritorio, con vista al laboratorio de desarrollo, para comenzar a trabajar.

"Vaya… "dijo Naruto con un silbido para luego despejar sus pensamientos sobre los IS" Entonces papa, ¿Para que me trajiste hoy?" pregunto luego de recordad por que motivo estaba aquí.

"Oh, es cierto ten… "Luego de recordarlo Minato hurgo en una de las gavetas del escritorio sacando un una carpeta con papeles y una unidad USB"Necesito que afines algunos detalles sobre estos datos "dijo mientras se los entregaba y Naruto los recibía.

"Más trabajo… ¡Dios! Apenas y he terminado con las cosas que me diste ayer" dijo quejoso el rubio con los hombros caídos mientras le daba una rápida ojeada al contenido en la carpeta y tomaba asiento en un escritorio un poco más pequeño que se encontraba cerca del de su padre "Ni modo. Tendré que hacerlo" dicho esto encendió su computadora holográfica.

"Así se habla" dijo Minato finalmente mientras comenzaba a trabajar en lo suyo.

* * *

**{X Mientras Tanto… X}**

* * *

Fuera de la pequeña compañía se observaban tres camiones de carga negros y cristales oscuros, estos camiones llevaban horas frente y un poco apartados de la entrada principal por la que minutos antes había ingresado el dueño y fundador.

En el interior de las cargas del primer camión se llevaba a cabo una reunión…

"La misión consiste en entrar a la fuerza y robar las cinco unidades antes de que sean trasladadas por la tarde. Tenemos 10 minutos para ingresar y tomar los IS antes de que las fuerzas especiales lleguen a este lugar y compliquen las cosas, ¿Entendido?"

Pregunto una mujer, claramente por su estatura complexión física y pecho, vestida con un uniforme de piloto IS negro con verde y un casco negro. Se encontraba armada con una pistola Heckler &amp; Koch HK45C calibre .45 ACP con silenciador en su muslo derecho y un cuchillo táctico Cold Steel Recon I en su muslo izquierdo,

"¡Entendido!".

Frente a la primera mujer y líder de operación respondieron un grupo ocho mujeres vestidas y armadas como la primera, con la única exención de que cuatro de ellas vestían uniformes y cascos verdes.

"Muy bien, entonces ¡Inicien con la operación!".

"¡Si, señora!".

Con la orden dada cuatro las mujeres vestidas con uniformes verdes se trasladaros a los dos camiones restantes y ya en sus contenedores tomaron sus IS para iniciar la operación de ataque cuando la orden fuera dada por la líder. Mientras que las cinco mujeres restantes, dirigidas por la líder, se bajaron del camión y con pistolas en manos ingresaron sigilosamente a la compañía con poca vigilancia.

El guardia de seguridad en la entrada hacia su caminata habitual por el estacionamiento interior de la compañía, guando de la nada cayó al suelo con una herida de bala en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El grupo de cinco mujeres entraron con sigilo al estacionamiento mientras tres de las mujeres hacían guardia, dos de quedaban atrás para esconder el cuerpo del guardia de seguridad en la casilla de vigilancia y plantar explosivos C4 con control remoto para cubrir la retirada.

Ya juntas nuevamente las cinco mujeres ingresaron abrupta y sorpresivamente a la recesión disparando a matar con un mortal tito en la cabeza a todo aquel presente en dicha ubicación. Con la zona limpia, la mujer a cargo, nombrada como "Lider 1" por las otras, ordeno a una del equipo que hackeara la computadora de recepción para permitirla la entrada a los demás niveles y así localizar su objetivo.

Luego de esconder los cuerpos dentro el cuarto del conserje continuaron despasándose por las instalaciones silenciando para siempre a quien tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse con ellas, y a su paso continuar plantando más explosivos C4 en lugares específicos y estratégicos.

Ya luego cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta del laboratorio de desarrollo se detuvieron un instante en una esquina.

"Ahí está. Tal y como en los planos que nos dio nuestro cliente" hablo Lider 1 satisfecha por lo bien que estaba yendo la misión y dejando en claro que su grupo era un grupo militar privado.

"Lider 1, ¿Acabamos también con los ingenieros principales o los capturamos?" pregunto una de sus subordinadas.

"Mátenlos a todos, en especial a los hombres. Después de todo, en este mundo los hombres ya son inútiles" respondió fríamente Lider 1 mientras desechaba y cargaba un nuevo cargador en su pistola.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron entre ellas y encogiéndose de hombros asistieron aceptando la orden dada. Después de todo, se les pagaría muy bien después de cumplir con la misión y desde que los Infinite Stratos fueron inventados hace ya quince años los hombres habían perdido participación importante en todo para darles prioridad a las mujeres.

"Bien, aquí vamos" dicho esto por Lider 1 las mujeres comenzaron a movilizarse tomando posiciones frente a la puerta del laboratorio para que cuando se abrieran abrir fuego contra todo aquel en el interior del laboratorio.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron una lluvia de balas cayo contra todos los presentes, ya sea hombre o mujer, en el interior del laboratorio, uno a uno fueron cayendo cubiertos de sangre ya muertos, mientras los que aun seguían con vida después de tan cruel balacera se arrastraban por el piso en un vano intento para ocultarse. Solo para cruelmente ser asesinados por las mujeres que a su paso disparaban contra todo aquel que aun continuara con vida.

"Esto ha sido demasiado fácil. Enserio que la seguridad de estos lugares es pésima" comento Lider 1 mientras enfundaba su arma "Bueno, la seguridad de los laboratorios para IS civiles normalmente es de este tipo. Sinceramente, ¿Para que contratarnos para robar IS civiles? Si teniendo la cantidad que nos está pagando puede producir o comprar un IS de categoría militar" comento la líder encaminándose hacia el IS con diseño más de su gusto "Numero 3, ingresa a la computadora central y borra todo los datos, además quiero que recalibres los M.S.O a nuestras especificaciones.

"Sin, señora" la mujer nombrada como "Numero 3" respondió obedientemente para comenzar a presionar teclas muy rápido en la computadora central conectada a los cinco IS.

* * *

**{X Con Minato y Naruto: Minutos Antes… X}**

* * *

Padre e hijo seguían trabajando en lo suyo si intercambiar palabra alguna y muy concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos. Mientras Minato revisaba y ordenaba los datos sobre el armamento aun en fase de prueba del Strike Gundam y sus Strike Packs. Naruto revisaba y recalibraba las especificaciones de dichos Packs de armas.

"Papa, revisando los Strike Packs me di de cuenta de que no poseían una batería auxiliar" comento Naruto sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

"No pensé en eso cuando los diseñaba, pero gracias por recordármelo. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre rediseñare los Packs para agregarles una batería auxiliar interna" dijo Minato igualmente de centrado en su trabajo.

"¿Sabes? He estado pensado y hace ya un tiempo que tú, mana y yo salimos como familia desde hace unos años. Así que estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones para descansar un poco del trabajo y pasar más tiempo como familia, ¿Suena bien?"Pregunto Naruto ahora mirando a su padre.

Minato despego la vista de la pantalla de su computadora para mirar a su hijo "Me agrada tu idea Naruto, es verdad que hace ya un tiempo que no nos vamos de vacaciones a un lugar apartado del trabajo. Es más, creo que ya tengo un lugar al cual a tu madre le encantaría ir" dijo el rubio mayor recostándose contra el espaldar de su cilla.

"Con que sea un lugar para todos tengo suficiente "dijo apresuradamente Naruto al imaginarse que la idea de su padre se trataba más de un lugar romántico para él y Kushina que un lugar para toda la familia.

"Por supuesto que será para todos" seguro Minato al ya tener una clara idea del porque su hijo había dicho eso "Incluso podríamos ir a china, siempre he querido recorrer la gran muralla china" dijo al ya pensar sobre las posibilidades de recorrer una de las siete maravillas de la humanidad.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también quisiera ir a china, tengo tiempo si comer en el restaurante de Rin" comento Naruto mas para sí mismo mientras alzaba los brazos hacia arriba.

"¿Rin? ¡Ah ya la recuerdo! Tu compañera de clases en quinto grado. ¡Hooo! ¿Así que después de que Houki se fuera te búscate otra novia? Ya te empiezas a parecer más a mi cuando aún era un adolescente "dijo Minato jovialmente recordado sus gloriosos días de adolescencia.

"Para empezar Houki no era mi novia, segundo Rin tampoco fue mi novia, y tercero si me sigues hostigando con el mismo cuento le diré a mama lo de tu participación en un trió cuando eras más joven" amenazo Naruto con una venita pulsante sobre su frente.

"¡Eso fue cuando estaba en la segundaría, así que no cuenta ahora!" Replico Minato maldiciendo mentalmente el día que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hablarle a su hijo sobre educación sexual.

"Como digas papa. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto dijo mientras se levantaba de su cilla y de dirigía a la puerta de la oficina.

"Oh, cuando vengas de regreso por favor tráeme un café y no olvides lavarte las manos" pidió el rubio mayar regresando a la suyo.

"¡Oye!" se quejo Naruto ofuscado por el comentario de su padre"Olvídalo. Ya regre…so "al abrir la puerta el joven rubio se encontró con una escena mórbida y cruel.

Todos, y cada uno de las personas que hace apenas unos minutos eran felices y llenos de vida yacían muertos y cubiertos de sangre sobre el blanco piso del laboratorio.

Minato que seguía en lo suyo despego la vista de la computadora y viendo a su hijo de pie y como piedra en la entrada de su oficina se preocupo un poco luego de que este no reaccionara ni digiera nada" ¿Naruto?".

"… ".

"¿Qué sucede, Hijo?" luego de no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del rubio más joven Minato se levanto de su cilla y se le acerco "Vamos, hijo, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto mientras le daba suave palmadas en la espalda.

Al verla con la mirada fija hacia el frente Minato levanto una ceja y enfocando su mirada en lo que sea que había dejado a su hijo en ese estado se horrorizo ante lo que veían sus ojos "N-No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma… ".

Su alguna vez empleados y conocidos yacían cruelmente asesinados frente a sus ojos.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ!?".

En lo que el grupo de cinco mujeres oyeron el grito se voltearon rápidamente hacia la dirección de la que provino el grito para encontrarse a un hombre adulto y rubio junto a un rubio adolescente.

De inmediato la mujer a cargo lo reconoció como Namikaze Minato.

"¡Mátenlos!" sacando su pistola de la funda en su muslo Lider 1 ordeno abriendo fuego contra padre e hijo. Principalmente contra el padre.

Siguiendo sus órdenes las demás mujeres imitaron las acciones de su líder y abrieron fuego contra ambos rubios.

Minato reacciono a tiempo y tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos se posiciono delante de él para cubrirlo, tomando así dos balas que impactaron contra uno de sus pulmones y parte de su columna vertebral, para luego saltar hacia la oficina cayendo sobre el suelo.

Saliendo del shock inducido por las personas asesinadas Naruto reacciono siendo lo primero en ver la expresión de dolor de su padre" ¡¿PAPA?!" grito Naruto con preocupación.

"N-No es nada, Naruto… "con un gesto de dolor Minato aseguro débilmente.

"¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Si estas sangrando!" replico Naruto exasperado mientras presionaba sus manos sobre el sangrado de su padre" ¡Maldición papa! Estas sangrado demasiado, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" sus ojos empezaban a tornarse llorosos y tristes.

"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eres mi hijo, mi único y querido hijo… mi mayor orgullo" sonriendo débilmente Minato hablo mientras la sangre se filtraba de la comisura de su labio, puesto que una de las dos balas que le habían alcanzado atravesó uno de sus pulmones llenándolo de sangre.

"O-Oye… te mejoraras ¿No es así? Te pondrás bien... de veras" con un tartamudeo Naruto hablo mientras apretaba sus puño por la frustración e impotencia que sentía" ¡Prométemelo! ¡Prométeme que te pondrás bien maldición!".

"No me hagas mentir… Naruto, te aseguro que eso es lo que me gustaría prometerte… pero sé que voy a morir" hablo débilmente el rubio mayor tosiendo sangre.

"Papa… no digas eso… sobrevivirás, ya veras, piensa en mama ¿Qué será de ella sin ti?" no podía aceptarlo, su padre, su héroe, estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos" ¿Qué será de de mi y mama sin ti? ¿No puedes rendirte… dijiste que iríamos de vacaciones en familia?".

"Lo siento, Naruto, parece que no podre ir con ustedes de vacaciones… cuida a tu madre por mi" nuevamente el rubio comenzó a toser sangre manchando gran parte su caro traje "T-Toma el G- Strike Bracelet… contigo… al menos así no tendrán los 5 Gundams si eso es lo que buscan… escapa de aquí y llévate al Strike contigo… no dejes que lo roben… Naruto estoy orgulloso de tener un hijo como tu… eres mi más grande orgullo y también mi legado "con sus últimas palabras los ojos de Minato perdieron el característico brillo de la vida.

"Papa… yo… viviré como sea viviré eso te lo aseguro… "murmuro Naruto suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos de su padre, el cual a pesar de todo murió con una gran sonrisa en plasmada su rostro, levantándose del piso Naruto se acerco al escritorio de su difunto padre y hurgando en sus gavetas encontró el dispositivo del Strike en modo de espera.

"No dejare que roben al Strike… podrán robar los demás… pero definitivamente no permitiré que roben el Strike, el IS que mi padre y yo diseñamos juntos… ".

Dicho esto Naruto con una fiera y determinada expresión con sus ojos azules brillando con determinación y… sed de venganza. Sin basilar el joven y determinado rubio se coloco el G- Strike Bracelet. El cual obviamente era un brazalete con diseño futurístico de color blanco con franjas azules a los lados diseñado de forma que parecieran alas de jet, y con una sobresaliente gema azul en la parte superior. Sintiéndose más seguro con el brazalete en su muñeca Naruto se despidió de su padre silenciosamente y con una mirada.

"Gracias, Papa… gracias por ser el mejor padre que un hijo pudiera tener… ".

Con el grupo de mujeres las cosas ya estaban por finalizar cuando Numero 3 finalmente logro acceder al M.S.O de las cinco unidades IS con ligeros problemas al tratar de sobre escribir el sistema operativo del 105 ya que su sistema, por extraño que parezca, aun estaba incompleto. De resto, las demás mujeres lograron adaptar sus datos a los demás IS pudiendo así ingresar a sus cabinas y pilotearlos.

"Vaya, es algo impresionante lo bien construida que está este IS" comento la líder ligeramente impresionada al revisar el M.O.S del Mobile Suit IS, Aegis, el cual sería suyo hasta que este fuera entregado a su cliente.

El GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam era una unidad con un diseño muy elaborado con grandes hombreras y faldones laterales con propulsores ocultos, sobre la cabeza poseía un gran sensor de interferencia color azul, y sobre sus pies grandes picos apuntando directamente hacia arriba. Su color predominante consistía en el rojo con pocas partes quedando en los colores negro, gris y blanco. Al ser un diseño basado en el RX-78-2 poseía una característica antena alojada en la frente con forma de una gran ''V'' amarilla.

"¿Qué tal el de ustedes, chicas?" pregunto la Lider mientras tomaba sus armas, un Beam Rifle de 60mm y un escudo pintado en rojo.

"Todo los indicativos en verde, señora" respondió Numero 2 piloteando el Duel y tomaba sus armas, un Beam Rifle de 57mm y un escudo.

El GAT-X102 Duel Gundam era una unidad de básico diseño con ranuras para más equipamientos. Su color predominante era el gris seguido del azul predominante en las zonas de la planta de los pies, rodillas, muñecas, pecho y hombros. Al ser un diseño basado en el RX-78-2 poseía una característica antena alojada en la frente con forma de una gran ''V'' gris.

"En espera de órdenes, señora" dijo Numero 3 tomando control sobre el Blitz el cual se adaptaba más a su tipo y tomaba su armamento designado, una garra auto propulsada unida al brazo con un cable, y un escudo que contenía un Beam Rifle de 50mm con tres dardos arpones alojados bajo el cañón.

El GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam contaba de un diseño estilizado y elaborado con curvas y bordes agudos eficaces para el sistema de camuflaje mirage. Su color, y el más predominante, consistían en negro satinado con algunas partes decoradas en color rojo. Al ser un diseño basado en el RX-78-2 poseía una característica antena alojada en la frente con forma de una gran ''V'' amarilla.

"Tomare el de armamento pesado" dijo Numero 4 tomando y armando al Buster con su armamento estándar, un Beam Rifle rifle de alta potencia 94mm, una pistola cañón de 350mm, y 6 barriles de misiles 220mm.

El GAT-X103 Buster Gundam compartía el mismo diseño corporal que el Duel, con la gran diferencia que su blindaje era más grueso y resistente que el resto de las unidades. Su color predominante era el verde militar y verde claro con los barriles de misiles pintados en rojo. Al ser un diseño basado en el RX-78-2 poseía una característica antena en forma de gran ''V'' formada por dos grandes antenas verdes.

"Numero 5, toma el X105 Strike, nosotras nos adelantaremos. Luego de que tomes el Strike vuela este lugar con este monto de cadáveres. Hay que borrar las evidencias" finalizando de decir eso Numero 1 se giro hacia el resto "Ustedes y yo nos retiraremos mientras las Numero 6, 7, 8 y 9 nos proporciona cobertura, ahora ¡Nos retiramos!" elevándose levemente en el interior de la habitación Numero 1 le ordeno al resto que abrieran fuego contra el techo derrumbándolo y abriendo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que salieran.

Con la retirada de las cuatro mujeres Numero 5 se quedo atrás dando los últimos y necesarios ajustes al sistema operativo del Strike, solo que la computadora central de este rechazaba todas y una de la actualizaciones una y otra vez sacándola de quicio.

"¡Maldición! Me dejaron la maquina defectuosa" dijo iracunda la mujer golpeaba la consola de control fuera del Strike. Desconocido para ella Naruto se le acercaba por detrás con una silla plegable.

"¡El Strike no es el que esta defectuoso!… "con ira Naruto cargo contra la mujer de espaldas y la golpea en la cabeza, cubierta con el casco por supuesto, derribándola en el suelo"… ¡Son ustedes quienes están defectuosas!" fue ahí que Naruto descargo su ira golpeando el rostro cubierto de la mujer repetidas veces contra el suelo "De no ver sido por ustedes mi padre aun estuviera vivo, junto a toda estas personas… "acabo finalmente dejándola caer al suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

"_¡Maldito niño!_" enojada la mujer se levanto bruscamente y desenfundando su H&amp;K abrió fuego contra Naruto que se encontraba de espaldas.

Pero muy afortunadamente que se encontraba desorientada sus balas pasaron a solo centímetros de Naruto con una sola rozando ligeramente el hombro derecho de este. Por un segundo Naruto permaneció inmóvil no muy seguro de si las balas le habían acertada pero luego de sentir el ardor en su hombro derecho cayo de cuenta de que esa era su única herida.

Dándose la vuelta Naruto arrojo la silla plegable contra la mujer dándole en la cabeza cubierta por el casco ahora y definitivamente dejándola inconsciente. Y para cerciorarse de eso Naruto se acerco a la mujer derribada.

"Asesina… "murmuro Naruto mirándola con odio mientras sus manos les urgían tomar su arma y asesinarla como asesinaron a su padre. Y con ese propósito en mente tomo su pistola y le apunto directamente a la cabeza, pero luego de unos eternos instantes, para él, no podía halar del gatillo"… No puedo hacerlo… ¡Por que demonios no puedo hacerlo!" exclamo airado al no poder halar del gatillo.

"Es solo un gatillo, vamos, tira de él, ¡Hazlo hasta que seas despiadado!" sorpresivamente la mujer aun seguía consiente pase a recibir dos golpes en la cabeza" ¡Jala del gatillo, conviértete en un asesino! ¡Si no lo haces yo lo haré en lo que me des la espalda!" tambaleante la mujer se puso de pie y se quito el casco.

"¿Qué… demonios? Tan solo eres una adolescente… "murmuro Naruto ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Se trataba de una chica, una chica a mediados de su adolescencia con el cabello corto y negro, y ojos grises "Que no te engañe mi apariencia, niño, si dudas en matarme será tu fin, ya que yo no dudare en matarte con mi cuchillo" dijo la chica adolescente desenfundando su cuchillo con la mano izquierda.

"Si jalo de este gatillo solo sería una basura como tu… "A pesar de su respuesta Naruto nunca dejo de apuntar la pistola contra la chica.

"¿Es así? Entonces… ¡Muere, mocoso!" la chica adolescente se abalanzo contra Naruto con su cuchillo en alto dirigiéndose directamente hacia el cuelo de este.

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

"¡Gwa! ",

Naruto disparo contra la mano izquierda y rodilla de la chica causando que esta cayera de rosillas al suelo mientras se cubría la herida en su sangrante mano izquierda producida por Naruto al dispararle directamente en la mano para que soltara dicha arma blanca.

"Detente de una vez. Ya no tiene sentido seguir con tus provocaciones para hacerme igual a ti" dijo Naruto fríamente mientras bajaba el arma.

"Si no quieres matarme entonces… "comenzó a hablar la mujer con la mirada gacha para luego levantarla dejando ver una expresión totalmente desquiciada" ¡Moriremos juntos!".

Tras su grito la chica saco un dispositivo de control remeto de su cinturón para luego presionarlo detonando los explosivos esparcidos por toda la instalación de la pequeña compañía desencadenando repetidas explosiones. Debido a las explosiones el techo sobre ellos se empezó a derrumbar desde arriba hacia abajo dejando caer escombros, vigas y cabillas hacia el sótano.

Con el edificio derrumbándose Naruto se acerco rápidamente al Strike y en un desesperado intento por cubrirse de los escombros se subió a la cabina del piloto. Pero era inútil. Puesto que los IS solo funcionaban con una mujer. Lo que lo dejaba en las mimas condiciones, sin forma de salir del edificio derrumbándose sobre él. Las llamas comenzaban a esparcirse alrededor suyo dejándolo en medio de un infierno abrazador.

"Así que este es mi fin ¿Huh? Papa parece que te falle, mama, lamento no poder sobrevivir y dejarte sola. Lo siento, todas las personas que trabajaban aquí, tenían planes para mañanas, y la próxima semana… ¡No se supone que las personas tengan que morir de esta forma!... Yo… yo quiero vivir… escucha mi deseo…Gundam… Gundam… ".

"¡Despierta, Gundam!"

**Mobile Suit Operation System**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro –Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

"¿Esta unidad? ¿¡Reacciono a mí!?"

¿Podrá sobrevivir?

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: ****Believe by****Tamaki Nami**** X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Como ven se trata de mi segundo crossover entre ****Naruto/Infinite Stratos/Gundam, en este fic pretende mostrar un enfoque diferente en cuanto a Infinite Stratos G 00, que se centras mas en Gundam 00. En este fic Naruto piloteara el GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, uno de mis favoritos en Seed.**

**Y al igual que el primero Naruto será el único y absoluto protagonista masculino. Nuevamente Ichika no estará presente en el fic ya que para quitarle todo el protagonismo preferí dejarlo fuera. Nuevamente, las chicas se sentirán atraídas a Naruto tal cual como en el primero. Solo haré cambios.**

**Piense en este fic como una versión reescrita de Infinite Stratos G 00, no piensen que cancelare el primero, también me gustaría adelantarles que para más adelante probablemente este fic contara con lo que ya tengo escrito del primero pero con grandes diferencias.**

**Podría decirse que sería como una Side Story en un universo diferente al de G 00.**

**Como vieron tampoco es y será un huérfano como en G 00, ya que si bien perdió a su padre aun seguirá teniendo a su madre, Kushina. No, no estará en el harem, así que no lo pidan. Aun no me considero acto para escribir sobre el Incesto.**

**Si, si será harem, eso se los aseguro.**

**¿Tendrán Lemon? No lo sé pero probable y tal vez si lo tenga. Solo tengo que ver él como.**

**Para este fic tengo la esperanza de que sea más duradero que Infinite Stratos G 00 ya que como sabrán los que sean lectores de la novela ligera de IS quedo en seco en el volumen 7, y al parecer ahora tiene un Reboot del cual aparentemente nadie tiene ni traduce. Así que probablemente luego de los 7 volúmenes de la novela y las 2 temporadas del anime me tocara improvisar si quiero que dure más.**

**Espero sinceramente que les guste este nuevo proyecto y le den una oportunidad, si quieren recomendarme o darme alguna sugerencia es más que aceptable y bien recibido. Si quieren hacerme una pregunto o algo parecido siempre pueden hacerla por medio de mensajes privado en FanFiction, o en mi página de Facebook.**

**Tan bien me gustaría comentarles e invitarles a que se unan a mí página de Facebook especialmente hecha para informar a los lectores de los cambios, futuros proyectos y mucho más.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense.**


	2. Gundam Infinite Stratos 02

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las ****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**El Joven y El Gundam**

* * *

"¡Despierta, Gundam!".

**Mobile Suit Operation System**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro –Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

"¿Esta unidad? ¿¡Reacciono a mí!?".

Naruto muy sorprendido y muy asombrado murmuro para sí mismo.

Pero su asombro y sorpresa duraron poco cuando repentinamente su mente se vio abordada por información que antes no conocía. El movimiento básico de un IS, las capacidades, características, equipo, armadura, medidor de potencia, fuente de energía y su núcleo.

Su visión, conectada a los sensores, veia números, indicadores y demás. Casi como si estuviera en el interior de una cabina. La armadura del Strike se desplego y extendió sobre todo su cuerpo. Ahora se sentía más ligero que nunca.

"¿Qué, que sucedió…?"Murmuro Naruto desorientado y algo confundido por lo sucedido. Pero todo eso se esfumo de inmediato al recordar en medio de que situación se encontraba actualmente "No hay tiempo de estar sorprendido, tengo que salir de aquí".

Acabando de decir eso Naruto libero los seguros de anclajes que sostenían al Strike a un remolque de transporte. Caminando hasta posicionarse debajo de la abertura en el techo Naruto encendió los propulsores del Strike.

Los propulsores alojados en la espalda, faldón trasero y pantorrillas del Strike se encendieron con llamas azules dándole a Naruto el suficiente impulso para elevarse y salir volando del laboratorio subterráneo hasta poder llegar sobre el edificio en donde desde ahí voló al suelo fuera del edificio.

Segundos después de que saliera del edificio este término por completo de derrumbase sobre sus cimientos desencadenando una gran explosión a espaldas de Naruto.

Con el fuego ardiendo ferozmente a sus espaldas Naruto admiro el diseño del Strike en su modo activo y con piloto. En términos de apariencia física y corporal el Strike era el más parecido al RX-78-2 siendo casi una versión más estilizada y táctica para el combate urbano.

Sus piernas eran cubiertas por piernas robóticas con rodilleras para proteger las suyas. Su cintura se encontraba protegida por faldones robóticos laterales y traseros, con uno más pequeño cubriendo su entrepierna. Desde su abdomen era cubierto por un blindaje ligero con una más grueso y sobresaliente en su pecho. Unido a eso se encontraban grandes hombreras metálicas cubriendo las suyas. Desde sus manos hasta sus codos se encontraban grandes guantes robóticos. Para completar la armadura, su frente se encontraba adornada con unas antenas hacia los lados y hacia atrás teniendo en el centro un cristal triangular he invertido de color rojo.

Sobre él, y en el aire, se encontraban cuatro IS hostiles que al verlo y reconocerlo como no uno de los suyos, descendieron y lo rodearon por los cuatro flancos.

Las cuatro unidades IS se caracterizaban por tener el mismo diseño simple y color de pintura verde militar. En términos de apariencia parecía más bien una armadura humanoide con gruesas extremidades tanto en los brazos como en las piernas las cuelas eran muy voluminosos en tamaño probablemente debido al blindaje.

Las cuatro unidades presentaban distintos tipo de armamento. Había un solo Leo un poseer un pequeño cañón montado sobre cada hombro. Habían dos Leo armados con una pistola Dober de grueso calibre anti blindaje. Y finalmente el ultimo Leo armado con un rifle de haz mejorado. También estaban armados con rifles 105mm y pequeños escudos circulares montados contra el hombro derecho de cada uno.

Al verlos, Naruto reconoció de inmediato como el viejo modelo OZ-06MS Leo de segunda generación, que si bien a pesar de ser algo viejo aun seguía siendo confiable en cuanto a su rendimiento en la batalla. Producido en masa por su confiabilidad y versatilidad es era bien recibido entre las fuerzas militares.

"¡¿Un hombre piloteando un IS?! ¡Imposible!" dijo una de las mujeres pilotos Leo muy sorprendidas al darse cuenta de que se trataba nomas de un adolecente.

"¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Um hombre nunca podría pilotear un IS!" dijo otra de las mujeres pilotos.

"¡Tiene que haber un error! ¡Está científicamente comprobado que ningún hombre podría pilotear un IS!" dijo una tercera de las mujeres piloto.

"¡Suficiente ustedes tres! No pierdan la calma por eso, si lo capturamos a él y a la unidad sin ningún daño la paga será aun mayor de lo acordado por nuestro cliente" hablo la última de las cuatro mujeres con autoridad dejando en claro quién era la de mayor rango entre las cuatro "Ahora niño, entréganos la unidad y ríndete, te prometo que no te haremos daño" dijo la líder tratando de razonar con el rubio.

"¿Rendirme? ¡De eso nada! ¡La única forma que me rinda es que me derroten!"Declaro Naruto tomando una posición de combate. Su cuerpo ligeramente ladeado hacia un lado, con las piernas separadas, y los brazos posicionados frente suyo" ¡Vengan!".

"Tks, tu lo quisiste… "murmuro la líder molesta y alzando su rifle con dirección a Naruto. Presionando el gatillo tres veces la mujer disparo una ráfaga de tres balas contra los pies de Naruto a forma de advertencia" ¡A la próxima créeme que no fallare a propósito!" advirtió ahora apuntando el rifle.

Algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró ni lo aparento, Naruto continuo firme en su posición sin retroceder ni mucho menos dejarse amedrantar ante la amenaza hecho por la mujer hacia su persona. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara pero aun así el rubio se mantenía firme y muy decidido.

Suspirando la mujer guardo su rifle en el faldón trasero "Tienes muchas agallas, chico, eso lo reconozco, ¡Pero me hare con esa máquina sea a la fuerza!"Llevando su mano izquierda detrás del escudo sacando un objeto cilindro negro que al accionarlo emergió desde el extremo superior una hoja de calor color amarillo con forma de espada" ¡Prepárate!"Con su grito de guerra la mujer corrió hacia Naruto tras ordénale a las demás que no interfirieran.

"¡¿B-Beam Saber?!"Con genuina sorpresa Naruto nunca se espero que el Leo tuviera un arma de calor en su arsenal, y muchos menos que en su primera batalla, de vida o muerte, tendrían que lidiar contra tal arma.

Con pasos rápidos la mujer yacía a nomas que dos metros de Naruto y con un corte desde arriba arremetió contra el sorprendido rubio. Naruto por instinto salto y voló hacia un lado evitando la letal espada de calor que al impactar en el suelo derritió el pavimento. Nuevamente la mujer corrió hacia Naruto sosteniendo su Beam Saber con ambas manos y ya a una distancia considerable saltar e impulsarse dejándose caer sobre el chico piloto.

Nuevamente por instinto Naruto cruzo sus brazos sobre él en forma de X y afortunadamente bloqueando el ataque al detener su ante brazo entre los suyos. Su mente a mil por segundo le indico que hacer, y lo que hiso fue propinarle un rodillazo a la mujer alejándolo de él.

Muy sorprendida la mujer evito parte del golpe al saltar en impulsarse hacia atrás para luego caer y posicionar su espada frente suyo. Luego corrió y cargo nuevamente contra el rubio y con una finta de su espada le hizo creer que le atacaría con una barra lateral para que cuando este se moviera a evitarla patearle en el pecho derribándolo contra los escombros detrás de él.

Naruto cayó pesadamente contra los escombros y algo desorientado sacudió su cabeza "Maldición, ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?" pregunto para sí mismo mientras apretaba sus aguantadas y robóticas manos con frustración.

"Un hombre piloteando un IS es impensable, pero que seas capaz de derrotarme esta mas allá de tus sueños, niño, ahora entrégame la unidad, o perece" dijo amenazadora y seriamente la mujer de pie frente al caído Naruto con su espada apuntando a su pecho cubierto.

"¡Me rehusó! ¡Jamás te entregare el Strike!"A pesar de tener a su verdugo frente a él, Naruto aun se negaba a rendirse.

"Buena voluntad, lástima que seas joven y mi enemigo, serías muy buen hombre. Pero se acabo… "Con esas palabras dichas la mujer levanto su Beam saber a lo alto.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, la visión de Naruto se torno en blanco y negro, todo se movía muy lentamente y con un sorpresivo movimiento el rubio activo sus propulsores a máxima potencia saliendo disparado hacia el frente tecleando a la sorprendida mujer y derribándola en el suelo.

De inmediato y aprovechando que su enemigo se encontraba caído Naruto busco en el menú del Strike topándose conque a este le faltaba una gran parte de datos en su Sistema Operativo.

"Ahora entiendo el porqué mi papa decía que el Strike era una unida incompleta, ¿Cómo demonios pilotearían una maquina tan compleja con un sistema incompleto?"Extrayendo sus brazos de los brazos del IS un teclado holo gatico apareció frente a él que de inmediato y sin vacilar comenzar a presionar teclas a una increíble velocidad "Recalibrar y recatear el punto 0 y el CPG. Ahora se conecta el modulo de control directamente a la bomba molecular de iones. Reconstruir la red de enlace neural. Renovar el campo meta- activo, reactivar los controles de movilidad y movimiento. Conectando vías y uniones de movimiento. Sistema en línea. ¡Iniciando Bootstrap!" en menos de tres segundos Naruto había completado gran parte del incompleto sistema Operativo del Strike.

"¡Maldito…!"Con un grito la mujer cargo contra Naruto.

Pero esto solo se agacho un poco y lo que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella de él arremetió con un golpe bien dado sobre el pecho cubierto y blindado de ella. Seguido de eso encendió sus propulsores, ahora con una salida mayor de propulsión, arrollando a la sorprendida mujer contra una valla de seguridad hecha de concreto.

Después salto hacia atrás muy centrado en su oponente" ¡Armas! ¡Necesito armas!" con su necesidad de un arma busco en el menú del sistema ofensivo encontrando únicamente dos armas" ¿Un Armor-Schneider? ¡Es esto!" los faldones laterales del Strike se abrieron dejando salir una empuñadura a cada lado.

Tomando ambos cuchillos de combate Armor-Schneider Naruto emprendió una carrera rápida hacia la mujer. Que al verlo correr hacia ella saco su rifle y disparo contra él, pero resulto ser que ahora Naruto se movía mucho mejor. Los disparos impactaban en el suelo y detrás de él para luego y de un salto propulsado y acortar distancia considerablemente.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Sus movimientos son mejores que ante!" se pregunto a si misa sin saber qu había sucedido exactamente.

"¡Basta ya!" del Salto Naruto ya se encontraba frente a ella.

Distancia que aprovecho para conéctale uno de los cuchillos en el rifle destruyéndolo y volviéndolo inútil y con el otro cuchillo inutilizar y separar la unión del escudo con el hombro cayendo sobre el piso. Sin detener su ataque giro sobre sus pies y tomo el escudo del suelo, luego salto hacia arriba y encendiendo sus propulsores se elevo sobre el aire, con el escudo en mano lo arrojo hacia ella como si de un disco frisbee impactándoselo en el pecho.

La mujer se encontraba muy desorientada por el continuo asalto de ataques que Naruto le estaba dando dejándola muy confundida, airada y molesta.

"_¡Tengo que tomar su Beam Saber!_" pensó Naruto fugazmente y con rapidez se acerco y posiciono detrás de ella atrapándola en una llave de candado. Un brazo alrededor del cuello y el otro brazo por debajo de su asila. Con su peso enfocado hacia delante y el impulso dado por su propulsor lo ayudo a derribarla contra el suelo quedando sobre ella.

"¡No se queden ahí paradas como idiotas, dispárenle!" ordeno la mujer a las demás al verse incapacidad por el candado del chico sobre ella.

Las tres mujeres asistieron y apuntando sus rifles contra Naruto abrieron fuego centrándolo únicamente en su parte superior para no herir a su líder. Las balas impactaron contra Naruto, pero gracias al sistema de escudo que cubría y protegía al piloto no sufría ningún daño, mientras su indicador de energía disminuía considerablemente. Fue ahí que entonces había recordado el sistema creado por su padre e instalado únicamente en el Strike. El Phase Shift Armor.

La armadura Phase Shift es un sistema de blindaje que utiliza la energía del Mobile Suit para reducir considerablemente cualquier tipo de ataque o agresión física.

Gracias a eso y con el sistema activado la coloración corporal grisácea del Strike fue remplazado por un color brillante blanco muy pulido que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, como piernas, faldones, brazos, hombros y casco, mientras que en el torso adquirió una tonalidad azul y rojo.

"_Estos son… los colores del RX de mama, ya veo porque papa siempre decía que el Strike era el diseño más fiel al RX… _"pensó Naruto maravillado aun mas por la increíble semejanza que tenía el Strike y el RX, unidad que admiraba e idolatraba desde pequeño, repentinamente los movimientos de pelea de su madre invadieron su mente dándole ideas de cómo salir de esta "Puedo hacerlo… con este Gundam, ¡Puedo hacerlo!".

Arrebatándole el Beam Saber a la derribada mujer Naruto se deslizo sobre el suelo, casi como si estuviese patinando sobre este, a toda velocidad e impulsado hacia adelante evadía y esquivaba acorde a los movimientos de su madre los disparos con dirección a él.

Ante los movimientos del inexperto e increíble chico las tres mujeres quienes les disparaban retrocedieron ante su indetenible avance.

"¡Va hacia adelante, Gundam!".

Tomando el Beam Saber con ambas manos Naruto cargo contra la mujer de en medio cortando su rifle en dos, para luego inclinarse un poco y con una patada derribarla. Las otras dos mujeres le apuntaron a tan corta distancia para dispararle. Pero Naruto fue más rápido y terminado de derribar a la mujer lanzo el Beam Saber al aire, tomo sus dos cuchillos Armor-Schneider y los arrojo contra los rifles de estas destruyéndolos. Luego tomo atajando el Beam Saber y tomo distancia.

"¡¿Quién demonios es este niño?! ¡Se mueve demasiado bien para ser su primera vez piloteando un IS!"Dijo una de las mujeres muy sorprendida y enojada mientras desenfundaba su Beam Saber" ¡Dispárenle con las pistolas Dober!" dijo ante lo cual las dos mujeres armadas con dicho armamento en sus Leo apuntaron hacia Naruto abriendo fuego.

"_¡Esto es malo!_".

Cruzando los brazos delante suyo Naruto no tuvo más remedio que cubrirse de las explosiones e impactos estallando sobre y alrededor suyo retrocediendo ante cada impacto y explosión. Su energía disminuía continuamente con cada impacto, sumado al Phase Shift Armor bajaba aun más rápido su indicador de energía.

Con una última explosión e impacto el rubio fue enviado hacia atrás cayendo duramente contra una pila de escombros en llamas. El Beam Saber que le había arrebatado a la mujer a cargo resbalo de su mano perdiéndolo en proceso y ahora si quedando totalmente desarmado.

"Maldición… "tratando de levantarse Naruto, un poco tambaleante, apoyo una rodilla sobre el suelo "Esto no puede ser todo lo que soy capaz de hacer… ".

"Diste una buena pelea, niño… " De pie a metros suyo la mujer a cargo tomo uno de los Beam Saber entregado por una de sus subordinadas" Pero no fue suficiente. ¡Ahora entrégame esa unidad ya mismo!" ante su grito sus demás subordinadas apuntaron sus armas contra él.

**Unknown **

"¡Refuerzos!"

Ante el repentino aviso del radar de sus Leo las cuatro mujeres enfocaron sus miradas a todas direcciones.

Del cielo y descendiendo lentamente descendió un IS completamente pintado en rojo, muy parecido al RX-78-2 Gundam, pero actualizado y personalizado con tecnología moderna. Su armamento consistía en un pequeño escudo montado en el antebrazo izquierdo, una gran Bazooka en el lado derecho de su espalda, y finalmente una Gunblade de haz almacenada en el lado izquierdo de la espalda. Sobre su frente una característica antena con forma de ''V' roja tomaba su lugar muy orgullosamente.

Piloteando dicha unidad completamente roja se trataba de una hermosa mujer vestida con el uniforme de piloto IS color rojo con líneas moradas en los bordes. Una larga cabellera roja atada en una cola de caballo alta y una muy seria y enojada expresión en su bello rostro.

Los ojos de todo se agrandaron muy sorprendidos, con algunos mostrando signos de temor, y otros de respeto y admiración.

"E-Esa es… ".

"La legendaria Fighter… ".

"The Red Comet (_Akai Suisei_)… ".

"Uzumaki… Kushina… ".

"Ese es el… PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam… ¡Red Warrior!"Murmurando muy sorprendido Naruto miro a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kushina aterrizo suavemente sobre el suelo sin levantar ni una mota de polvo posicionándose delante de su hijo mientras miraba con una expresión indescifrable lo que entre ella y su querido espeso habían construido con tanto esfuerzo, el suelo cumplido por el cual terminaron por enamorarse, casarse y tener al maravilloso hijo que tenían. Pase a no demostrarlo Kushina se encontraba muy sorprendida al ver a su hijo en un IS y que este estuviese activo.

"Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Suavemente Kushina ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

"S-Si… "respondió el rubio aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

"Me alegro. De veras que me alegra que estés bien… "Contesto la pelirroja verdaderamente aliviada"… ¿Dónde está Minato?" pregunto al no verlo con él y muy en el fondo de su corazón temía por su respuesta.

"Papa… él, el… "no pudiendo articular mas palabra alguna Naruto negó con la cabeza y la mirada gacha.

"Ya veo… "murmuro Kushina tranquilamente. Pero por dentro se sentía destruida. Dirigiendo su mirada al frente la pelirroja le hablo a su hijo "Mama se encargara desde aquí… ¿Está bien?" lentamente dirigió su cubierta y robótica mano a la empuñadura de su Gunblade alojada en su espalda.

"¡D-Disparen!"Al ver su acción la mujer muy temerosa dio la orden para que abriesen fuego contra la legendaria campeona.

Kushina desenfundo su Gunblade muy rápido, tanto que no pudieron ver el movimiento, para luego disparar contra las rondas que se aproximaban hacia ella dándole a todas y cada una de las balas.

"¡Lo neutralizo!"Murmuro Naruto con los ojos en ancho.

"¡Dispárenle con las pistolas Dober!" ordeno la mujer.

Ante lo cual las dos mujeres armadas con dichas armas dispararon contra la pelirroja. Kushina giro sobre sus pies y con su Gunblade corto a la mitas las gruesas municiones anti blindaje.

"¡¿C-Con un solo golpe?!" murmuro el rubio muy incrédulo. El sabía que su madre era fuerte pero verla en acción era algo muy diferente.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Kushina seria suavemente "Si eso es todo, ¡Ahora es mi turno!" la Bazooka en su espalda paso por debajo de su brazo derecho. Tomando la Bazooka por su agarre Kushina presiono el gatillo sola una vez para que segundos después una gran explosión se produjera delante de las cuatro mujeres.

Poco a poco la cortina de humo se fue disipando y despejando dejando ver a las cuatro mujeres de rodillas sobre el suelo con sus IS sobrecargados desatando pequeñas chispas eléctricas. Trataban de ponerse de pie y fallaban miserablemente puesto que sus IS estaban en sus límites de daño.

La Bazooka regreso a su lugar junto con la Gunblade por Kushina, que luego de enfundar sus armas se volteo y giro a su hijo caminando hacia él.

"Con solo una explosión nos dejo en estas condiciones… realmente ¿Qué tan fuerte es esa mujer?" muy débilmente la mujer logro ponerse de pie. Tuvo que atenerse de seguir atacando cuando recibió una transmisión.

"Abandona la misión. No me hace falta mencionar que sucederá con ustedes si te llegan a capturar a ti o a una de tu equipo… "Por el tono de voz era muy claro que se trataba de un hombre.

"Que molesto… "murmuro enfadada la mujer "Numero 7 y 9, abandonen sus Leo. Activen la secuencia de auto destrucción" ordeno mientras encendía su Jet pack.

7 y 9 cumplieron con la orden y activando los sistemas de auto destrucción de sus Leo introduciendo en el temporizador 60 segundos para cubrir su retirada y escape. Con el temporizador corriendo se bajaron de sus IS para luego ser llevadas por sus otras dos compañeras.

Kushina y Naruto se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de escapar y con el rubio ahora de pie pretendían perseguirlas, pero Kushina se dio de cuenta de los dos Leo abandonados se percato de lo que pretendían.

"¡Naruto no vallas!" dijo Kushina alarmada.

"¡Pero se están escapando!" replico Naruto dispuesta a seguirlas.

"¡Que no vallas te dije!" posicionándose delante de el Kushina concentro gran parte de la energía del Red Warrior en el pequeño escudo acoplado a su antebrazo izquierdo para luego crear un escudo de energía delante de ella y su hijo.

Pues lo hiso justo a tiempo, ya que los dos Leo explotaron levantando mas escombros hacia arriba y hacia todas direcciones, los camiones en los que habían llegado también explotaron por C4 plantados en ellos en caso de que la misión fallara y tuvieran que borrar las pistas.

A los pocos minutos de la explosión policías, ambulancias y bomberos habían llegado al lugar seguidos por dos aviones caza del ejército japonés para perseguir a los dos Leo restantes. La prensa no se hiso de esperar y tan pronto llegaron abordaron a Kushina con preguntas, pero más que nada, a Naruto, tras verlo piloteando un IS el interés de la prensa cayo solamente en el.

Ese día se confirmo extra oficialmente la existencia de un hombre capaz de pilotear un IS, una maquina únicamente capaz de ser piloteadas por las mujeres. Ese Día, la vida de Naruto había cambiado de sobremanera siendo el centro de atención del mundo entero.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: Believe by Tamaki Nami X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Bueno, sinceramente me decepciona que el primer capítulo haya tenido tan pocos comentarios, de veras que nunca me imagine que solo tendría 5, cuando G 00 en su primer cap tuvo 10 comentarios. Pero Bueee, un soldado no tiene que ser ambicioso en el campo de batalla. Espero que al menos este cap tenga más comentarios.**

**De alguna forma ciento que este fic podría superar a G 00 de alguna forma que aun no sé. Pero ya veremos.**

**En cuanto al harem, pues veo que solo un lector comento sobre incluir a Chifuyu en este y si tiene ideas que aportar soy todo oídos, en este caso ojos. Eso va para todos, si quiere dar sugerencias en cuanto al harem, que no sea solo sugerir nombres, acepto ideas en cuanto a como irlas enamorando del suertudo de Naruto.**

**También es probable que use algunas partes del G 00 en este para ahorrar trabajo y tiempo, aunque claro, más detallada o que se yo. Después veré en que hago los cambios.**

**Sin más que decir, claro que tengo más que decir pero quiero ser breve y no dar muchos detalles ya que tengo la tendencia de decir algo y después hacerlo diferente a como lo dije. Nuevamente me desvié del tema. En fin, me despido. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense. **


	3. Gundam Infinite Stratos 03

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las ****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**El Primero del Mundo**

* * *

"_¡Papa! ¡Papa!"._

Un pequeño niño rubio de 5 años corrió hacia un hombre rubio que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para luego cargarlo.

"_Naruto, finalmente lo hice_".

Hablo Minato sosteniendo a su hijo Naruto en sus brazos.

"_¿El que papa? ¿Que hiciste?_"

Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño Naruto.

"_Finalmente termine el diseño que creamos juntos_".

Respondió admirando la unidad recién terminada frente a él.

"_¡Vuela, Gundam!_".

Exclamo el pequeño Naruto energéticamente bombeando su puño al aire.

"Naruto".

"¡Naruto!".

"Mmm… ¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunto medio adormilado en adolescente rubio de 15 años de edad.

"Naruto, hijo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir encerrado ahí?".

"Ya voy, mama… ".

Tras dar su respuesta y levantándose con pereza Uzumaki Naruto estiro sus brazos hacia el aire mientras se levantaba y sentaba en la orilla de su cama "Este lugar es un desastre… "Murmuro medio adormilado al ver el estado actual del laboratorio.

Bolas de papel milimétrico yacían esparcidas por todos lados, el cesto de basura se encontraba rebosante de más papeles y planos junto a tazones de ramen instantáneos. Pegado a las paredes un montón de planos del Strike Gundam indicando cosas como su exo-frame, cableado, circuitos y un montón de cosas más. Sobre su mesa de trabajo había más planos junto a elementos electrónicos. Algunas de sus ropas yacían esparcidas por todos lados. En fin, un gran desastre.

El joven rubio enfoco si vista en el Strike, el cual se encontraba sujeto por unos anclajes y conectado a algunos cables que llegaban a la computadora central en la habitación, y observo dicha unidad en busca de que más hacerle. Desde que pudo, y aun podía, pilotear el Strike le había dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo en perfeccionarlo y mejorarlo para hacerlo una unidad completa.

Pero con su poco y limitado equipo en el laboratorio lo único que logro modificar y mejorar, aparte de su sistema operativo, fueron las hombreras. Las cuales modifico y rediseño para instalarle un par de propulsores en el interior de estas para poder moverse y evadir hacia los lados. Esa modificación se debía a que el Strike solo podía evadir hacia delante y atrás. Pero con esas hombreras seria capas de ahora hacerlo también hacia los lados.

Con respecto a su armamento lo había dotado de un par de Beam Sabers que habían remplazado los cuchillos de combate. Para esa modificación tuvo que rediseñar los faldones laterales para dar cabida a los Beam Sabers y un sistema que los recargaría cuando estos fueran devueltos al mismo lugar.

Tras pilotearlo Naruto también había modificado ligeramente el marco de la unidad, con sus modificaciones en el exo-frame la movilidad del Strike había aumentado

Pero en su totalidad las modificaciones que le había hecho giran principalmente en terno a la mejora de la movilidad del Strike. Con las unidades de propulsión dentro de la armadura de los nuevos hombros, resultaron muy favorables en cuanto al movimiento y evasión hacia los lados, lo que le permitiría al Strike evadir mejor los ataques del enemigo.

Pero faltaba algo, y Naruto lo sabía, el Strike aun era una maquina incompleta. Sin importar cuánto mejorara el Sistema Operativo, o la armadura de la unidad, lo dotara de mas armas, aun seguía siendo un IS incompleto.

Pero con esa desventaja había una muy buena ventaja.

A pesar de que sus armas son todavía incompletas, dejaba mucho espacio para un mayor desarrollo.

Y el ya tenía ideas en mente.

Pero por ahora la unidad había sido renombrada extraoficialmente como:

"GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam… definitivamente te completare al máximo… "Murmuro Naruto de pie frente a su unidad mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la armadura inactiva de este.

"¡Naruto el desayuno! ¡Naruto el desayuno!".

Se trataba de una pequeña voz rebotica proveniente de un pequeño robot en forma esférica del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, de color verde y pequeño y redondos ojos rojos.

De inmediato el pequeño robo esférico salto a los brazos del rubio siendo atrapado por este. Por hobby Naruto lo había diseñado con el motivo de tener una mascota que no tuviera que cuidar y alimentar, solo tener sus baterías cargadas bastaría, dando resultado a lo que había llamado simplemente como Haro.

"Buenos días, Haro "Saludo el rubio para luego regresar suavemente al robot al piso.

Tomando su cepillo de dientes, toalla, y una muda de ropa limpia Naruto se dirigió al baño, donde se cepillo los dientes mientras se bañaba. Ya fresco y con el cuerpo sintiéndolo ligero salió vestido con un sencillo pantalón color gris, y una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta azul.

Se dirigió a la cocina y saludo a su madre dándole los buenos días y se preparo unos sándwiches con jalea de fresa y mantequilla de maní y como bebida tomo una lata de coca cola de la nevera. Con su desayuno en manos de dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá encendiendo la Tv para ver las noticias y titulares.

"Buenos días a todos, les dio la bienvenida al noticiero de Tv7" introdujo el locutor tomando siento en su silla "En el tema de hoy hablaremos del descubrimiento del siglo luego de los Infinite Stratos, y con esto me refiero al primer hombre en poder pilotear una maquina que hasta no hace poco se creía que solo las mujeres eran capaces de hacerlo. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto-kun, siendo tan solo un joven de 15 años es la celebridad del momento y declarado extraoficialmente como tesoro nacional por el primer ministro japonés".

"El día de hoy tenemos con nosotros al profesor Katagiri" dijo el locutor refiriéndose al hombre sentado a su lado que saludo a la multitud en el estudio de grabación "Bien, profesor Katagiri, ¿Qué opina usted sobre el primero del mundo?".

"Bueno, para empezar Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto-kun tiene muy buenos genes, por parte de su madre y padre. La primera campeona mundial del Mondo Grosso conocida mundialmente como The Red Comet Uzumaki Kushina-san, y su difunto padre Namikaze Minato-san, un Builder profesional. En fin, hablamos de un hijo prodigio con los dotes de sus padres "respondió el profesor Katagiri.

"¿Qué pensaría Shinonono Tabane-san al enterase que un hombre adolescente consiguió pilotear un IS, algo que se creía imposible hasta ahora?" pregunto el locutor al profesor.

"Responder a eso sería complicado. Pero supongo que fue la misma que todos nosotros, sorpresa. Justo ahora muchas agencias alrededor del mundo la están buscando sin éxito alguno por lo visto hasta ahora "respondió el profesor para luego mirar hacia la cámara "La pregunta de ahora es, ¿Qué será de ti, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto-kun?".

Hecha esa pregunta la pantalla del televiso de torno negra. Naruto, y con el control en mano había apagado la Tv.

"Dos meses. Dos meses han pasado y de lo único que hablan es de mí. Se podría pensar que habría algún otro tema de que hablar, ¡Pero no! Ahora es el primer piloto masculino esto, Primero en el mundo lo otro. Ya ni salir puedo sin tener a la prensa tras mis talones" dijo Naruto mientras se arregostaba contra el respaldar del sofá y suspiraba mirando al techo.

En ese tiempo se había vuelto el centro el mundo. Países, organizaciones y compañías le habían hecho ofertas y sumas ridículamente altas de dinero para dejarse someter a todo estudio clínicos y demás para determinar en sí que lo hacía capaz de pilotear un IS. Sin mencionar que la misma oferta se aplicaba para que se le uniera a un país A y lo representara, incluso lo dotarían de un IS con todo el equipo necesario y que desease.

Mentiría si digiera que en un principio no se sintió tentado por tal oferta. Después de todo, su sueño era ser un gran Builder de fama mundial, Y con el dinero que le pagarían seguramente podría diseñar lo que quisiera o deseara.

Pero lo único que el dinero no podía comprar era la imaginación.

Adamas, no necesitaba el IS diseñado por otra persona cuando ya tenía uno diseñado por él y su difunto padre. Para Naruto eso tenía más valor que todo el dinero que pudieran ofrecerle por representar o pilotear otro IS.

"¡Naruto! ¡Te llego un paquete de la academia IS! ¡Parece ser tu uniforme, ven a probártelo!" llamo Kushina desde la entrada principal.

"¡Voy mama!" levantándose del sofá Naruto se dirigió al pasillo de la puerta principal. Al llegar hasta ella su madre le entrego un paquete de correo con el emblema de la academia IS. El tomo la caja de su madre y se dirigió al su habitación para cambiarse.

Ya cuando salió de su habitación completamente vestido con el uniforme de la academia IS vestía un uniforme completamente blanco con las puntas de las mangas rojas y líneas negras.

Con su nuevo uniforme puesto el rubio se encamino hacia la sala donde su madre esperaba por él, durante el trayecto se miraba a sí mismo no pudiendo negar que se veia bastante bien. Si, a veces tenía tendencias narcisistas.

Al verlo vestido de esa forma Kushina sonrió suavemente "Tú padre estaría muy orgulloso si estuviera aquí para ver esto "dijo dijo ella con una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

Naruto también tenía la misma sonrisa triste al recordar a su difunto padre, Namikaze Minato, habían pasado ya dos mese desde la muerte de su padre. Era un gran ingeniero y Builder de IS y diseñador, que fue asesinado por unas contratistas femeninas, según las investigaciones. Naruto había estado allí y no había sido capaz de salvarlo.

No se lo diría a su madre. Pero él se sentía culpable.

Lentamente saco de su bolsillo el G- Strike Bracelet, un preciado recuerdo de su padre.

Kushina al notar la expresión triste de su hijo rápidamente cambio de tema.

"Entonces, hijo, ¿Asistirás a la escuela normal o iras a la academia IS y terminaras tus estudios allí? La academia IS es un gran lugar, podrías divertirte y estudiar a la vez" comento Kushina mientras le entregaba un folleto de la academia IS donde sobresalía un gran campus en una isla.

"Iré a la academia IS, así podre descansar del constante acoso de la prensa y los medio, espero… " Respondió Naruto mientras miraba el contenido del folleto.

Después de Todo el era Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, hijo de la Fighter Kushina Uzumaki y el Builder Minato Namikaze. Su sueño ahora era ser el mejor Fighter y Builder del mundo, y para eso tenía que asistir a la academia IS.

"Si es así. Entonces me pondré en contacto con una conocida que tengo allí para que se encargue de ti durante tu estadía" juntando su mano frente suyo Kushina sonrió para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

"¿Conocida? ¿Quién será?"Parpadeando Naruto se sintió medio descolocado por la falta de detalles de su madre" ¡Nahh! No importa. Iré a cambiarme y después regresare nuevamente al laboratorio "encogiéndose de hombros se él también se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse. Aunque no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al folleto en su mano.

"_Academia IS ¿Huh? Esto probablemente será interesante… _".

* * *

**{X 1 Semana Después… X}**

* * *

Después de una semana si ninguna novedad, aparte de su tiempo con el Build Strike, Naruto se había preparado para el gran día. El día de su debut en la academia IS. Todo lo que le sería necesario había sido enviado dos días antes a la academia, elementos tales como útiles escolares, equipaje, ropas, y lo más importante de todo, sus herramientas, manuscritos, borradores, planos, bocetos, algunas que otras partes a medio terminar, repuestos y su IS.

Cualquiera diría que estaría más emocionado por el hecho de asistir a una academia únicamente para chicas.

Pero no.

Gran parte de su emoción se debía al hecho de que en las instalaciones de la academia IS tendría de todo el equipo necesario para completar su Build Strike.

En la actualidad vemos a Naruto de pie en la estación del monorriel que llevaba a la academia IS con su madre de pie a espaldas suyas.

"Ya estamos aquí… "murmuro el rubio sintiéndose emocionado.

"Así es hijo, espero que esta sea una muy buena experiencia escolar para ti" comento Kushina sonriendo ante el ánimo contagioso de su hijo. Actualmente vestía de forma profesional y laboral.

"Eso espero mama, eso espero… "asistiendo de acuerdo al comentario de su madre Naruto finalmente cayó en cuanta hasta donde lo había acompañado "Ahora, no es por ser grosero ni nada pero, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!".

"¿Qué no es obvio?"Muy tranquilamente la pelirroja se encogió de hombros "Como tu madre tengo que asegurarme de que tengas todo lo necesario "respondió ella como la mayoría de las madres preocupadas harían.

"Entonces, ¿Cuántos vasos de agua al día y para que?".

"Seis vasos y porque es buena para la piel".

"¿Empacaste tu cepillo de dientes?".

"Si".

"¿El de cabello?".

"Si".

"¿Tus libros?".

"¿Si?".

"¿Dinero y tarjeta de crédito?"

"Me diste todo justo antes de bajarnos del auto".

"No me hables así señorito"

"Lo siento".

"¿Calzoncillos extras?".

"¿Enserio tengo que responder a eso?".

"Respóndeme Naruto. ¿Sí o no?"

"… ¡Sí!".

"… ¿Llevas condones?".

"¡Por el amor de Dios Mama! ¡Me estás avergonzando frente a todas estas chicas!".

Era cierto, ya que él en interior del monorriel solo habían chicas, chicas de su misma edad o tal vez mayores que el por uno o dos años. Y Naruto nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso en lo que lleva de vida. Y aquí estaba su madre haciéndole ese tipo de preguntas. Justo cuando había literalmente cientos de pares de ojos fijos en el pobre muchacho. Cosa la cual él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención por la población femenina. Omitiendo la primaria claro está, donde destacaba por su apariencia. Si eso no era suficiente tuvo que soportar también todas las risas y se rubores de las chicas murmurando a sus espaldas.

Tanto que podía oír las risitas provenientes a sus espaldas.

"… Ok".

Afortunadamente ella cedió, evitando cualquier humillación más para el rubio. Las despedidas fueron dichas, y Naruto, con cierta vergüenza, ingreso al monorriel lleno de chicas. No sin antes darle de un último adiós de su encantadora madre.

"¡Adiós Naruto! ¡Busca una novia, ¿Si?! ¡Quiero tener algunos nietos pronto!"Se despidió Kushina tan encantadoramente como cualquier madre amorosa haría.

"_¡Trágame tierra!_"Tras la vergonzosa despedida de su madre lo único que Naruto deseaba en ese preciso momento era ser invisible.

Madres, siempre gritando lo más vergonzoso...

El trayecto hasta el campus transcurrió con normalidad. A menos claro, que se cuentes estar en un espacio reducido como un monorriel rebosante de miembros del sexo opuesto al único chico en su interior oyendo las risitas femeninas sobre él.

"_No caigas en su juego. No caigas en su juego. No caigas en su juego. No caigas en su juego. No caigas en su juego… _".

Había tratado de hacer caso omiso de ellas lo mejor que pudo mediante a la auto aislación mental.

Sin contar las blandicias como malvavisco que se presionaba contra sus brazos, hombros, frente y espalda. No podía evitarlo, pero su reacción natural como hombre era mirarla a todas y cada una de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo ninguna de ellas le interesaba, o llama su atención. Todas ellas eran bastante lindas. Solo eso. Pero no tenían el factor o las cualidades para ser lo suficientemente atractivas para él.

Entre tantas chicas lindas había sido solo una la cual había llamado su atención. La única entre pocas que permanecían sentadas. Y la única que no había venido de inmediato a hablar con él o tratar de hablarle.

Naruto fácilmente podía asumir que se trataba de una extrajera, si su larga cabellera rubia rizada no era un claro indicio de eso, ojos azules, y por su vestimenta debía tratarse de alguien importante ya que su uniforme era muy diferente al resto de las chicas. Optando por llevar una larga falda personalizada para parecer un vestido.

Además de ser hermosa sobresalía en grande en el departamento del pecho.

"_Wow, vaya que es hermosa… _".

Tan pronto sus miradas se cruzaron Naruto evito en lo posible en no mirarla a los pechos, mientras que la chica rubia lo miro con desdén. Él le sonrió amigablemente mientras alzaba su mano a modo de saludo. Solo para que la chica rubia lo ignorara con un elegante gesto de su mano revoleteo su larga cabellera rubia rizada.

"_¿Qué pasa con ella?_".

Luego del gesto por parte de la rubia Naruto se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista al horizonte, perdiéndose en el vasto y extenso mar azul. Tan sumido se encontraba mirando el horizonte que cuando se dio de cuenta el monorriel ya se había detenido en la parada de su destino con un audible, y suave, chillido en los frenos justo a una parada brusca y un estremecimiento.

Las puertas que se abrieron con un siseo permitiendo que las pasajeras salieran ordenadamente, justo lo que esperarías de una academia para chicas. Incluso la chica rubia se levanto lentamente y como toda una dama salió caminando, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada y con un resoplido salió.

Dejando de Naruto para sí mismo y sus pensamientos.

"_Bueno, una cosa es segura_" Pensó el rubio _"No le agrado… _"tomando sus cosas, saco y bolso escolar, Naruto salió del monorriel después de que la ultima chica saliera dejándolo solo.

Caminando hasta salir de la parada del monorriel Naruto tuvo una mirada mejor del campus de la academia IS. Es cierto muy cierto que el campus estaba mejor en la vida real que en el folleto. Los parques y aéreas verdes eran más grandes de lo que esperaba, con césped y flores silvestres perfectamente recortados y cuidados. Algunos de los edificios que rodeaban el parque o la playa tenido cafeterías o salas de estudiantes.

Era moderadamente futurista con muchos de sus edificios con forma de cúpulas, había una rama como torre en el centro de la misma. Era totalmente mecánico, había muchos árboles, parques y plantas, la tecnología y la naturaleza estaban en un equilibrio armonioso.

"_Mama, ya he llegado a la academia IS, y tengo que confesar que me parece un muy buen lugar… _".

Poco duro su alegría cuando se dio de cuenta que él era el único en todo el campus.

"¡¿A dónde se fueron todas?!".

Ok. Ese descuido le costó caro. Ya que ahora él era el único en medio del gran campus y sin nadie a la vista a quien pedirle indicaciones se encontraba perdido.

"¡Este lugar es como un maldito laberinto!"Ahora que su madre no se encontraba presente Naruto empleaba un lenguaje muy colorido" _¡¿Quién en su sano juicio establece una academia en medio de una isla, sin tener en cuenta su gran tamaño, y no te da un maldito mapa?!_"Pensó entrando en pánico.

Lo último que quería era llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Otro día, estaría bien, siempre y cuando no se haga un hábito muy seguido. Pero llegar tarde el primer día de clases automáticamente seria la etiquetación como un vago. En el peor de los casos. Un delincuente juvenil.

"¡Me lleva la que me trajo!".

Con ese grito emprendió una carrera en busca de indicaciones que lo llevasen a su salón de clases.

* * *

**{X 10 Minutos Más Tarde… X}**

* * *

Después de vagar y correr desesperadamente por todo el campus, fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, había llegado a la oficina de administración. Se alivio un poco. Con explicarle su situación a la administradora esta le dijo amablemente en donde se encontraba su salón de clases.

La administradora se porto muy amable tratable cuando el rubio le explico que se había perdido, y entre risitas y miradas nada santas hacia él lo guió por el edificio escolar conduciéndolo a su salón.

Naruto, un poco tenso, ignoro las miradas dirigidas hacia el enviadas por chicas de años mayores, e increíblemente algunas profesoras. Sin mencionar los guiños coquetos y los inquietantes susurros que decían sobre darle algunas 'Clases privadas' lo cual podría significar dos cosas. Clases privadas normales y 'clases' que acostumbraba a leer en los mangas H.

Justo ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta cerrada del que sería su salón de clases durante su tiempo aquí.

"Bien, aquí estamos, Naruto-kun. No olvides perderme indicaciones cuando quieras, Bye"Con un guiño muy coqueto la administradora se despidió del rubio.

"C-Claro… "no sabía el porqué, pero Naruto podría jurar que la mujer se relamió los labios antes de irse _"Tengo la impresión de que estas chicas son mas pervertidas que yo… _"pensó para luego desajustarse el ajustado cuello de su uniforme "Bien, aquí voy "con eso dicho toco suavemente la puerta en un total de tres veces.

"Ah, adelante".

Con un suspiro a ojos cerrados Naruto asistió y tomando la perilla de la puerta la giro y jalo abriendo la puerta, que resulto ser corrediza, e ingreso. Ya adentro cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y cuando se volteo hacia el frente todas las miradas yacían sobre él.

Absoluto silencio…

El sudaba, pero su expresión no vacilo en ningún momento "Lamento sinceramente llegar tarde al primer día de clases. P-Pero tuve una que otra dificultad para llegar aquí" con tranquilidad se disculpo y dirigió a la mujer que probablemente sería su Sensei.

Las chicas aun lo miraban fijamente…

Frente a ellas, y actualmente también mirándolo, se encontraba una mujer de pie junto a un mesón delante de la pizarra verde holográfica. Se trataba de una mujer joven, y muy linda, probablemente a principios de sus años veinte. Su cabello era de color verde con un corte corto sobre los hombros, sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello siendo del mismo color y con unos anteojos de montura redonda. Al ser profesora no tenía un uniforme fijo ni estándar. Por lo que vestía un vestido verde con mangas cortas y botas negras hasta las rodillas. Su estatura baja la posicionaban por debajo de la estatura de sus alumnas. Pero en lo que más sobresalía, y llamo la atención del rubio fue su notorio y gran pecho.

"U-Um, Eres Uzumaki Naruto-kun… ¿No?"Pregunto la mujer sonriendo nerviosamente" Bienvenido a la clase 1-1 de primer año. Soy Yamada Maya, la vice-instructora de esta clase. Por favor, toma asiento "luego de su presentación Maya le sonrió amablemente mientras le indicaba con la mano a que tomara asiento.

Asistiendo Naruto sonrió aliviado de que se trataba de una persona de carácter suave. Por lo que asiendo a caso a la linda vice-instructora tomo asiento en el único asiento disponible. Resultando estar al frente de toda la clase, con todas las miradas fijas en su espalda.

El asiento era cómodo, carente de cualquier cojín o suave respaldar, pero aun así seguía siendo cómodo. Ni hablar del escritorio. Equipado con un tablero digital y un proyector holográfico. Sin duda se trataba de una computadora.

"_¡Bien! Este lugar empieza a gustarme_".

Su atención se dirigió de nuevo a la linda y pequeña, en estatura, maestra al oírla llamara su nombre.

"¿Si, Sensei? ¿Podría repetir eso?".

"Ya habíamos terminado con las auto presentaciones, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no te presentas ante tus compañeras de clase?"Dijo Maya inclinándose un poco sobre el menso, y sin saberlo dándole una vista de su escote.

"Ah… ¡Oh, sí claro!"Saliendo del transe, y guardando la imagen en los confines de su mente, Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió a todas sus compañeras de clase "¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, encantado de conocerlas a todas, espero que nos llevemos bien!" finalizo el rubio su corta presentación con una reverencia y sonrisa amigable.

Nuevamente. Silencio…

"… ¿Ara? ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?" al no recibir respuesta alguna la reacción de Naruto fue de natural confusión.

Efecto retardado.

"¡Kyahhhh, un chico, y es uno bastante guapo!".

"¡Es muy lindo!".

Como una estampida, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto se encontraba rodeado de chicas. Quienes se apretaban entre ellas para acercársele y sin saberlo, o probablemente a propósito, se frotaban contra él en el proceso. Hubo una que otra atrevida que serpenteaba sus manos en su cuerpo. Llegando al extremo de tocar 'accidentalmente' lo de ahí abajo.

"¡O-Oigan! ¡¿Dónde creen que están tocando?!"Pregunto Naruto como su reacción natural" ¡Yamada-sensei! ¡Ayúdeme!"Pidió el entre tantas chicas.

"¿Ah… eh? ¡P-Por favor todas, regacen a sus puestos!" ordeno Maya autoritariamente a las hormonales chicas.

Ninguna obedeció la orden de la linda vice-instructora optando por seguir con lo suyo del 'estudio' de espécimen masculino en su clase.

Antes de que pudiera seguir tratando de poner orden entre las chicas la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

"¡Regresen a sus puestos ya mismo! ¡De inmediato!".

Estaba vez se trataba de otra mujer. Y no cualquier mujer por lo visto. Ya que en presencia de ella las chicas que rodeaban al rubio callaron y muy obedientemente, y en orden, se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Naruto permaneció de pie y muy atónito por la velocidad en que las chicas habían regresado a sus puestos. Ignorante de la figura femenina que yacía de pie a sus espaldas "Wow, eso sí que fue rápido… "murmuro mientras arreglaba las partes desaliñadas y arrugadas en su uniforme.

"Creí haber dicho que regresaran a sus puestos, ¿Qué no oíste?"Pregunta una fría voz tras él.

Su primera reacción fue congelase en el proceso. Seguido de mirara hacia atrás para poder ver a la dueña de dicha y fría voz.

Indudablemente se trataba de una mujer. Una muy hermosa mujer. Ella, en contraste con Maya, era adecuadamente alta. Su largo pelo negro estaba vagamente hacia atrás y se dividió en dos partes similares. Su vestuario consistía en una camisa blanca formal con un abrigo negro y una corbata verde. En su mitad inferior vestía con una falda negra y pegada, con medias negras, rematado con un par de zapatos de tacón negro. Su rostro estaba neutro y serio, sumando al el aura que la rodeaba sugería un carácter estricto. Pero sin duda era muy hermosa.

Tanto que dejo a Naruto sin habla. Y por alguna u otra razón, su cara era muy familiar para él.

Pero no podía recordar de donde…

"Toma asiento. Uzumaki, solo por hoy omitiré esta conmoción "dijo nuevamente la hermosa y fría mujer ingresando por completo al salón de clases.

"S-Si… "Aun sorprendido por la mujer Naruto tartamudeo en su respuesta y asistiendo se dirigió a su asiento. Donde muy discretamente seguía con la mirada fija en la mejer de cabellos negros tratando de dar con el porqué le era tan familiar.

"_Por alguna razón… ella se me hace muy familiar, pero ¿De dónde?_".

"¿Cómo le fue en la reunión, Orimura-sensei?"Pregunto Maya luego de que Chifuyu se posicionara a su lado.

"Bien, Yamada-sensei. Me disculpo por hacerte recibir a toda la clase "respondió la mujer de cabellos negros para luego mirara hacia el frente de la clases "Probablemente algunas me conocen mientras que otras no. pero igual me presentare. Soy su instructora Orimura Chifuyu. Y mi trabajo en enseñarles lo básico y completar su entrenamiento con un IS durante este primer año".

Luego de su presentación las reacciones fueron instantáneas por parte de las chicas. La mayoría de las chicas gritaron alegres y extasiadas ante la celebridad que tenían al frente. Gritos de adoración y admiración junto a aplausos.

"¡KYAAAAA, Chifuyu Onee-sama!"

"¡Es la autentica Chifuyu-sama!".

"¡Es demasiado hermosa!".

"¡Cásate conmigo!".

"¡Solamente vine a esta academia por ti, Onee-sama!".

"¡Mataría por ti!".

"¡Onee-sama, por favor abusa de nosotras!".

"¡Pero a la vez se gentil!".

Todo tipo de proposiciones e insinuaciones continuaron llegando mucho más lejos.

"_¿Qué… Demonios?_" después de oír todo eso Naruto no sabía si debía dudar de la salud mental o gustos sexuales de todas sus compañeras _"Se que esa mujer es increíble, solo mira como su ropa se ajusta a su cuerpo. Seguramente tiene un cuerpo de súper modelo_ "incluso el estaba babeando mentalmente.

"Tener a tantas idiotas reunidas aquí cada año es un espectáculo digno de ver. No sé si sentir lástima o admirar su dedicación. Da igual, aun siguen siendo unas idiotas "hablo Chifuyu para sí misma mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con irritación" ¡Guarden silencio!".

Inmediatamente la clase entera se cayó.

"_¡¿WTF?_!"Pensó el rubio con genuina sorpresa"_ ¿Qué es ella? ¿Una especie de dictadora o diosa?"_.

"Muy bien. En los próximos seis meses veremos lo básico de los IS, tanto teórico como práctico. Por lo tanto tienen que memorizar todo lo básico para mitad de mes. Sin entendieron digan si, y si no entendieron igualmente digan si, ¡¿Entendido?!".

"¡SI!".

"Bien. Entonces empecemos" después de esa muestra de autoridad Chifuyu se aparto cediéndole el control a Maya.

"Muy bien clase. Antes empezar me gustaría hablarles sobre el 'Tratado de Alaska' ¿Alguien sabe sobre eso?" pregunto la peli verde a toda la clase en general.

De inmediato, y no supo el porqué, todas las miradas cayeron sobre Naruto.

"Ah, bueno el Tratado de Alaska entro en vigor luego de la invención de los IS, y básicamente es un tratado que prohíbe el uso, o el empleo de de los IS como maquinaria para la guerra o conflicto armado… "De pie el rubio respondió la pregunta elevando su tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por todas" Sin embargo, tienen el permiso de usar IS como medio de disuasión y defensa contra posibles agresiones armadas que impliquen IS".

"Muy bien, Uzumaki-kun. Estupenda respuesta" elogio Maya sonriente dando unos pequeños aplausos.

Seguida por las demás.

"U-Uh, no es nada Sensei "sin duda crecer en una familia relacionada con los IS tenía sus ventajas.

"Ok, ahora sabiendo que es el 'Tratado de Alaska' comenzaremos con la introducción de los Infinite Stratos, o simplemente IS para abreviar. Los IS son trajes multi plataforma principalmente desarrollados en Japón, su país de providencia" detrás de Maya la pizarra holográfica proyecto información variada sobre el tema "Su invención hace 10 años a manos de Shinonono Tabane-san sucedió de forma inesperada con las investigaciones para producir un traje espacial dando como resultado la invención de los IS. Gracias al 'Tratado de Alaska' el empleo de los IS queda como un deporte y competencia a nivel mundial, aunque son pocos los países que producen IS. La academia IS es la única academia en el mundo orientada a la enseñanza y formación al piloteo de un IS. Por edén, muchos países envían sus pilotos hasta esta academia con el fin de de convertirse en grandes pilotos" luego de esa larga explicación Maya tomo una pausa para recuperar el aire, la pantalla holográfica detrás suyo cambio nuevamente "Los pilotos enviados aquí por otros países se les conoce como 'Cadete a representante' es aquel piloto seleccionado como potencial representante de un país" con la explicación dada Maya luego abordo otros temas ya un poco más conocidos.

Durante toda la explicación Naruto asistía a todo lo dicho por Maya conociendo o no sobre lo que ella hablaba. He incluso, y para aclarar las cosas, abordo un poco el tema del porque Naruto era el único hombre en el mundo en poder pilotear un IS. No fue mucho, sino dos meses, desde el descubrimiento de este hecho y aun varios países seguían con la vista fija en el por obvios motivos y razones, las cuales hasta podrían ser desconocidas dependiendo de quién se tratase.

Ya para cuando finalizo el primer periodo Maya y Chifuyu abandonaron el salón yendo al salón para profesores, donde se reunían todos los profesores, dejando a la clase libre se conversar y hacer lo que quisieran en cuanto no rompieran las reglas.

Naruto se mantuvo en su asiento y con sacar su libreta de notas comenzó a sacar cálculos y anotar notas sobre su trabajo con el Build Strike. Ajeno, o ignorando, a las miradas de todas sus compañeras de clase junto a algunas chicas más de otros cursos paradas en la puerta del salón. Se sentía como si fuera una pieza de arte o algún tipo de descubrimiento histórico con toda la atención sobre él, cosa que lo incomodaba pero no lo aparentaba por estar más concentrado en lo suyo.

"Es ese es el chico, el único varón en todo el mundo en poder pilotear un IS".

"Operó un IS durante un ataque terrorista, y oí que ni siquiera realizo el examen de capacitación por combatir contra cuatro IS durante el ataque. Fue una gran noticia internacional".

"¿Enserio? ¡Entonces debe ser muy bueno!".

"¿Crees que tenga novia?".

"No sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?".

"¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él?"

Y fue justo ahí donde se toco un punto muy importante.

"Esperen, Se apellida Uzumaki, y completo es Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto-kun, ¿No?".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad… ".

"Acaso el no es… ".

"¿El hijo de la Fighter Uzumaki Kushina-sama?".

"¿Y el hijo del difunto Builder Namikaze Minato-sama?".

"… ".

"_¡Esto es malo!_"Pensó Naruto alarmado. Y muy en fondo, contemplando la idea de saltar y escapar por la ventana.

"¡KYAAAA, SI ES EL!".

El infierno se desato.

Tan pronto como las chicas se aproximaron a él, Naruto guardo si libreta de vuelta a su bolsillo de pantalón y retrocedió hacia atrás manteniendo una distancia muy prudente de las hormonales chicas. Pero al no mirar y caminar hacia atrás tropezó y cayó.

Pero no al suelo, como esperaba, sino más bien cayó en el regazo de una chica. La cual le era muy familiar. Tanto que la reconoció de inmediato al verla.

"¿Houki?" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente luego de mirarla.

Rápidamente se levanto de su posición y la observo bien. Es decir, de pies a cabeza y sin omitir ninguna parte.

Se trataba de una chica bastante atractiva y hermosa, con el pelo largo y de color negro, casi un purpura oscuro, recogido en una cola de caballo con las puntas separadas sujeto por una cinta verde con rayas negras. Ella tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro, y una figura bastante curvilínea, sin mencionar su muy bien dotado y sobresaliente pecho. Llevaba el uniforme estándar de la academia, la única diferencia del resto que en sus piernas traía largas medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo y botas negras hasta la rodilla.

La chica, sonrojada imperceptiblemente, tosió fingidamente antes de levantarse y asistir en reconocimiento "Así es Naruto, soy yo, Houki, y necesito hablar contigo".

El solo asistió, aun muy sorprendido por el increíble cambio de su amiga de la infancia, de la cual casi ni se separaba de pequeño.

"C-Claro, pero aquí no "Estado de acuerdo con su sugerencia el rubio solo siguió a su amiga hasta donde sea que fuera a conducirlo.

Así como moisés dividió el mar en dos, al pasar de Houki las chicas se apartaron dándole espacio para salir, seguida muy de cerca por Naruto, cuya expresión de sorpresa fue remplazada por una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo. Si las chicas se apartaron así debía ser por algo.

¿Será que Houki ahora era una brabucona?

* * *

**{X Cambio de Escena: Azotea X}**

* * *

Después de seguirla en completo silencio durante un paro indefinido de minutos Houki lo condujo por una serie de pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta, salir por ella, y finalmente llegar a la azotea del edifico de la academia. Lugar cual parecía más una pequeña plaza que la azotea de una academia.

Cortando el silencio Houki comenzó primero "Así que… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en una banca.

"A decir verdad, fue lo primero que cruzo por mi mente… creo que desde mi interior esperaba que fueras realmente tu y no una chica parecida a ti" respondió Naruto tomando asiento cerca de ella "Quiero decir. Has cambiado mucho, eres totalmente diferente a como te recuerdo… sin antes eras linda ahora eres muy hermosa "comento, por si no fuera poco dando una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

"¿E-Enserio lo crees…?"Como respuesta su reacción fue sonrojarse levemente adquiriendo un tono claro de rosa en las mejillas "_¡El piensa que soy hermosa!_ "Pensó eufórica la chica.

"Por cierto..." comenzó Naruto cambiando de tema "¿Qué has hecho últimamente?".

"¿Yo? Pues no he hecho mucho que digamos "respondió Houki tomando un mecho de su largo cabello entre sus dedos" Solo sigo practicando Kendo".

"Ah es cierto. Te vi en el torneo por televisión con mi padre ¡Felicidades!" felicito él con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

"G-Gracias, y… lamento lo de tu padre" si bien era cierto que Houki nunca tuvo trato con el rubio mayor debido a su trabajo sabía que era un buen hombre, prueba de ello, su hijo.

"Descuida. Ya lo supere… "aseguro Naruto sonriendo suavemente apoyando su mamo sobre su hombro.

Se miraron a los ojos…

Pero antes de que algo más fuera dicho o hecho, la campana sonó. Anunciando el inicio del segundo periodo y que ya era el momento de regresar al salón de clases. Ambos Naruto y Houki regresaron caminando a paso lento a clases. Envueltos en un agradable y cómodo silencio, mirándose de reojo el uno al otro.

"_Él/Ella ha cambiado… _".

* * *

**{X Cambio de Escena: Salón de Clases X}**

* * *

"… Ya sea en términos de movilidad, agilidad, maniobrabilidad, poder de disparo, o habilidad para contener, el IS supera por mucho a las armas actuales en ese aspecto. Si no se conoce a fondo un IS antes de operarlo, podría casi considerarse un arma de doble filo, podría llegar a ocurrir un accidente. Aquí les enseñaremos el conocimiento básico y los entrenaremos para evitar que ocurran dichos accidentes. Si no pueden comprenderlo, memorícenlo y practíquenlo "finalizo Maya tomando un suspiro "¿Hay alguien que tenga alguna pregunta o duda?".

"¿_Acaso solo me enseñaran_ cosas que ya conozco_?_"No lo aparentaba por fuera, pero por dentro Naruto empezaba a aburrirse _"Digo, no es que Yamada-sensei no me parezca una mujer muy atractiva, sin mencionar a Orimura-sensei, es toda un belleza. Pero enserio, yo pensaba que aquí me enseñarían a operar mejor un IS desde el primer día_ "pensó el rubio manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Uzumaki-kun, ¿Tienes alguna duda o pregunta?"Pregunto Maya al notar la sonrisa y sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ah? No, para nada Yamada-sensei. Todo quedo perfectamente claro" aseguro Naruto relajadamente.

Para aclarar un poco el cómo había llegado aquí, pues… unos días después del funeral de su padre, un grupo de hombres del gobierno vestidos de negro llegaron a su casa, y dijeron que necesitaban hablar con él y su madre. Kushina les permitió el ingreso a la propiedad y en lo que inicio la conversación ellos mencionaron algo sobre un lugar al cual el primer ministro japonés quería que fuera. Dicho lugar resulto ser la academia IS, cuya inscripción y tramites ya hechos por el ministro aprobaban su presencia y estancia en dicho lugar.

Básicamente, y ahora que lo pensaba, fue arrojado a un jardín de chicas desprovisto de dicha 'protección' la cual el aseguro. O tal vez era como en las películas, lo protegían desde las sombras. Nahh, ni que fueran el FBI o la CIA.

"Uzumaki, ¿Acaso estas pensando en el porqué estas aquí?" pregunto, o aseguro, Chifuyu con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, pronunciándolo más, y quizás ajena a su acción.

El naturalmente se sonrojo con la vista fija en el pecho de la muy atractiva y fría mujer, pero de inmediato la miro a la cara" ¡¿C-Como lo supo?! Quiero decir, ¡Solo pensaba en él como estoy aquí!" Se explico Naruto rápidamente.

"U-Uzumaki-kun, yo te enseñare lo que no sepas, así que eres libre de preguntarme cuando quieras "se ofreció Maya amablemente.

"¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, Yamada-sensei! Entonces la buscare después de clases" Aceptando su generosa oferta Naruto le sonrió agradecido.

"¡¿Des-Después de la escuela?! ¡Oh! Uzumaki-kun, me halagas pero, una profesora junto a su alumno después de clases… ¡Ah! No Uzumaki-kun. Soy muy débil cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas… y es mi primera vez con un chico… "Sonrojada y avergonzada Maya tenía un aspecto un tanto soñador en su cara.

"¡Kyaaa, Uzumaki-kun es tan audaz!".

"¡Yamada-sensei es tan linda!".

"¿Eh?" desconocido al por que la repentina atmósfera la confusión de Naruto era evidente" ¿Acaso dije algo demás?" pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacia Houki.

Cuya reacción fue mirar hacia la ventana con un fuerte" ¡Hmph!"Aparentemente ignorándolo y por lo visto, enojada.

"¡Ejem! Yamada-sensei, por favor continúe con la lección… "fue Chifuyu rompiendo la incomoda atmósfera.

"¡S-SI!"Regresando de sus fantasías, Rate 18+, para proseguir con la lección, pero del giro brusco sobre la plataforma resbalo y… callo.

Sobre su trasero y con las piernas abiertas, dejando parte visible de sus bien formados muslos…

"Uu… duele…" se quejo ella lindamente.

Chifuyu solo se froto el entrecejo cansadamente mientras negaba suavemente.

Pues… Naruto solo evitaba mirar hacia el frente haciendo lo posible para no mirara hacia el lugar prohibido _"Tal vez me equivoque… pero sé que de ahora en adelante este tipo de situaciones serán cosas diarias…_"Con ese pensamiento, no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o preocupado.

"Antes de empezar otra actividad o lección por el día de hoy, tenemos un asunto muy importante pendiente. Ahora pasaremos a elegir quien será el representante de la clase para competir en el torneo escolar. El representante de la clase no solo participara en el torneo, sino que también asistirá a las reuniones del comité y el consejo estudiantil. Pueden considerarlo algo así como el líder de la clase. Es correcto y valido nominarse y nominar a otros para el puesto "Chifuyu hizo una pausa mirando a todos y continuó "Así que… ¿Hay algún candidato para el puesto?".

La clase entera permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando, meditando y murmurando entre ellas a cargo de quien podría dejar tan importante responsabilidad. Para el puesto tenía que ser alguien responsable y altamente calificado para el puesto.

Pero después de pensarlo durante algunos minutos la clase entera se pusieron todas de acuerdo, inconscientemente, en nominar al primer y único chico en toda la academia IS, el cual sus ojos parecía bastante responsable y decente por lo visto en sus pocas horas presente.

Bueno, solo exceptuando por una única chica, la cual no aceptaría de ninguna manera dicha elección.

"_Por lo que Orimura-sensei acaba de decir puedo decir con certeza que tener ese puesto implica demasiado trabajo y horas de aburrimiento_ "Pensó Naruto adoptar una expresión desinteresada y de aburrimiento total.

"¡Creo que Uzumaki-kun debe ser nuestro representante!".

Gritó una chica de repente.

"¡Así es, ya que es el único hombre entre nosotras deberíamos darle una posición importante!".

Ella fue rápidamente seguida por muchas voces de acuerdo.

"¡Yo igual! ¡Creo que es una gran idea!".

"_¡Lástima!… _"pensó Naruto antes de darse de cuenta de que se referían a él" ¡Esperen! ¡¿Quieren que yo sea el que?!"Dijo el levantándose rápidamente de su asiento" ¡Me niego!".

"No tienes elección en este asunto, Uzumaki. Ahora, toma asiento… molestas la visibilidad" dijo Chifuyu con voz de mando y un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo con una mirada derrotada en su rostro" _¡Esa mujer es una tirana, una muy sexy tirana!_".

Fue entonces cuando la única chica en desacuerda de dicha elección habló…

"¡No hay manera que pueda aceptar este resultado!".

Su molestia y desacuerdo eran inequívocamente presentes en su tono de voz con un indudable acento británico del Reino Unido.

Cuando todo el mundo se volvió hacia la propietaria de dicha voz británica se encontraron con una chica adolescente claramente británica de ojos azules, pelo rubio natural largo y rizado retenido por una diadema azul. Sus orejas estaban adornadas con pendientes a juego de color azul, mientras que su uniforme tomó un aspecto más formal que lo normal. Modificado ligeramente con una falda larga con bordes de encaje negro al final de la falda y las mangas. Muy hermosa y con excelentes curvas en comparación con la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, el tamaño de su pecho solo demostraba aún más ese hecho.

"_¡Es la chica del monorriel! ¡Wow! Viéndola bien… está muy bien desarrollada, solo mira su busto es como el de Houki, solo que quizás un poco más pequeño… ¡Gah!_"Pensó el chico rubio desasiéndose de los malos pensamientos.

Con sus manos firmemente puestas sobre su escritorio la rubia continúo en demostrar su desacuerdo y molestia" ¡Este tipo de elección electoral es totalmente inaceptable! ¡De cualquier forma, tener a un hombre como representante de la clase es una deshonra! " dijo la rubia mostrando su total desacuerdo ante la elección!"¿Esperan que yo, Cecilia Alcott tenga que soportar esa deshonra por un año entero? No tolerare ser representada por un hombre "finalizo Cecilia escupiendo la palabra 'Hombre' de tal manera que lo hizo parecer que dejó un mal sabor en la lengua "Además. En cuestión de habilidad, es obvio que yo debería ser la representante de la clase" Declaró la rubia moviendo de un tirón su largo cabello de manera arrogante "No quiero presumir, pero yo fui la única en derrotar a una instructora durante el examen de ingreso. Soy una élite entre elit-".

Tenía la intención de continuar su diatriba, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo chico que había estado criticando previamente.

"¿Qué no te cansas de hablar? Me estas molestando sabes "Con tranquilidad Naruto la interrumpió "No sé cual sea tu problema, ¿Pero sabes? Es muy grosero y descortés criticar a alguien sin conocerlo primero" finalizo para luego mirar directamente a Cecilia.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¡Bárbaro grosero!" dijo Cecilia ofendida de que un hombre se dirigiera a ella con, tanta y según ella, barbarie.

"La única que está siendo grosera aquí eres tú. ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, mis padres me enseñaron a no discutir por temas tribales "declaró el con una expresión seria mientras regresaba a su asiento "Yo que pensaba que las chicas británicas eran todas unas damas de la alta sociedad ¿Sera que solo son puras patrañas de sus excelentes modales en Reino Unido?" Agrego él, con un tono un tanto burlón.

"¡Tu, tu, tu! ¿Acaso acabas de insultar a mi país?"Pregunto Cecilia con enfado.

"Tómalo como mejor te parezca. Es tu problema" respondió con simpleza e indiferencia Naruto.

La clase vio con mucho interés el interesante desarrollo verbal entre Naruto y Cecilia. Pero las cosas se pusieron aun más interesantes cuando la chica rubia se acerco la parte delantera del rubio quedando frente a él, y apoyando sus mano sobre su escritorio lo miro con fiereza.

"¡Te reto a un duelo!"Reto Cecilia en tono desafiante, con un sonido en seco, Cecilia golpeo su escritorio mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¡¿Quieres un duelo?! ¡Bien por mí! ¡Acepto! ¡Es mejor resolver esto en un duelo a que estar discutiendo o debatiendo!"Aceptando su reto Naruto se levanto de golpe también golpeando su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos" ¡Tu solo di cuando y donde!"Declaro quedando frente a frente con Cecilia

"¡El sábado, en la arena de combate, 10:00 de la mañana no faltes!" Muy segura de sí misma Cecilia estableció el cuando y donde "Si pierdes, te haré mi siervo personal ¡No! ¡Serás mi esclavo!" dijo Cecilia segura de su victoria.

"¡Me parece bien entonces! ¡Es más, no me des ningún tipo de ventaja ni nada!"Igualmente seguro Naruto se dejo llevar por su impulsividad "Pero si yo gano tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga" dijo el rubio no sabiendo cómo podían ser interpretadas esas palabras.

"¿C-Como te atreves a pedirme algo así? Tu, hombre desvergonzado" dijo Cecilia con un sonrojo de vergüenza e indignación "Yo soy la candidata a representante de Inglaterra, soy la élite entre la élite, sin mencionar que pertenezco a la nobleza británica" dijo Cecilia recuperando la compostura y haciendo gala de posición social.

"¡No me importa!"Dijo Naruto a modo de burla "Entonces esto será interesante. Un simple y mero plebeyo hombre derrotando a una mujer de la clase alta británica, sabrás que los títulos y posición social no cuentan en un duelo, así que espero que no te contengas" dijo Naruto sonriendo con mucha confianza.

"Pensaba en darte algo de ventaja si reconocías tu error y me suplicabas, pero con lo que acabas de decir no seré para nada suave contigo" dijo Cecilia sonriendo arrogantemente "Te espero el sábado en la arena de combate, así que no huyas" finalizo la rubia regresando a su puesto.

"Claro, te aseguro que no huiré, ahí estaré "Como respuesta Naruto comento eso al tiempo que regresaba a su asiento _"Ahora con más razón debo terminar el Full Package… _".

Chifuyu que vio y permaneció callada durante todo el intercambio verbal entre Naruto y Cecilia solo esbozo una muy pequeña sonrisa y cruzo los brazos debajo del pecho hasta posicionarse frente a toda la clase.

"Visto que Alcott y Uzumaki están dispuestos a pelear por el título del representante de la clase, que así sea. Yo validare este duelo, así que ambos, asegúrense de estar preparados para el sábado en la 3ra arena de combate".

Los dos adolescentes solo asistieron con la cabeza en reconocimiento a lo dicho por la pelinegra para luego intercambiar entre ellos miradas desafiantes de ida y vuelta.

¿Podrá sobrevivir?

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: Starting line by Hikasa Yoko X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Tercer capítulo publicado de este fic, veo que a muchos les ha gustado hasta ahora y espero que se mantenga así. También veo que fueron más los que comentaron en el segundo cap que en el primero, algo usualmente extraño ya que tienen a comentar mas en el primero ¿cierto?**

**Pero bueno espero que con un cap más largos los comentarios también lo sean, ya que gracias a eso pude escribir este cap en tan poco tiempo. ademas, me gustaría avisarles de antemano que estaré usando unas cuantas cositas de mi otro fic Infinite Stratos G 00 e este.**

**Se le quiere y cuídense. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Gundam Infinite Stratos 04

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las ****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**Build Strike Full Package**

* * *

"Phew… ".

Después de que las clases finalmente terminaran y todas se fueran a sus dormitorios Naruto decidió permanecer unos minutos más en el salón para adelantar y terminar el plano del Strike Pack que estaba diseñando, el Full Package, o Build Booster. El cual había diseñado para armar al Build Strike y ejercer el papel de un Jet Fighter independiente cuando la situación lo requiera armado solamente con un par de cañones con el suficiente poder de fuego para reducir la defensa de cualquier IS a la mitad.

Sin mencionar que ahora el Build Strike contaría y estaría equipado con un Beam rifle de potencia variable, y un escudo compuesto de E-Carbono, un material muy ligero y a la vez muy resistente, cubierto por una capa de pintura con recubrimiento anti haz para aumentar su resistencia a las armas de rayos.

Terminando de guardar sus planos Naruto se tendió limpiamente sobre el escritorio mientras se quejaba y murmuraba incoherencias apenas audibles.

"Este lugar es un desmadre… ".

La situación no cambio en nada. Más bien, se podría decir que fue lo mismo que en la mañana. Las otras alumnas de diferentes salones y años no se aproximaban a él, en vez de eso, se mantenía de pie en la puerta y murmuraban cosas entre ellas.

Fue lo mismo durante el almuerzo, y bien podría decir que este lugar sería una locura. Como un cachorro perdido siguió a Houki a la cafetería, ya que era la única en la que podía confiar en esta academia llena de chicas hormonales, y al llegar ahí la situación fue la misma. Como Moisés separo el mar, Houki nuevamente se abrió camino entre las chicas como una típica brabucona.

El solo penso"_Tengo que aprender eso… _"Al ver lo efectivo que sería si conociera dicha técnica para poder desplazarse por la gran academia sin ser abordado por tantas chicas a la vez, no es que fuera un problema.

Houki muy poco le dirigió la palabra durante el almuerzo, razón totalmente desconocida para él, Naruto esperaba que después de tanto tiempo lo primero que harían fuera ponerse al día contándose todo lo que había sucedido el uno al otro, o siquiera un emotivo abrazo.

Pero no fue así…

No cuando tienes chicas de tercer año comentando e insinuando situaciones ficticias típicas en los mangas H donde sexys Senpais abusan de sus lindos Kouhais. Houki se fue y sin siquiera mirar a tras lo dejo solo, en medio de las lobas hambrientas.

Por extraño que parezca, se imagino a sí mismo siendo una especie de súper potencia dimensional seductor y playboy rodeado de amorosas, fuertes y lujuriosas mujeres dispuestas a complacerlo como él quisiera.

"¿Beluzel? ¡Nahh! Imposible… ".

No es que tenga conexión con otra historia…

"¿Uzumaki-kun? ¿Aun seguías aquí? Que bien "De pie en la entrada al salón de clases Yamada Maya hiso acto de presencia para luego ingresar y aproximarse al chico.

"¿Sucede algo, Yamada-Sensei?"Sentándose correctamente Naruto pregunto.

"Bueno, es sobre el dormitorio en el cual vivirás mientras estés aquí" respondió Maya cargando una libreta contra su pecho. Después de decir eso la peli verde le entrego al rubio un papel con el número del dormitorio asignado para él junto a una llave y una tarjeta de identificación.

Gracias a su gran tamaño, la Academia IS podía hacer de dormitorio para quienes vivieran lejos de la locación de la academia, tales como los que venían de regiones lejanas de Japón o también quienes venían de otros países como los cadetes a representantes. Seguramente era para protegerlos durante sus estancia en Japón, si, seguramente.

"Eso fue rápido, según se mi habitación no estaría lista aun "Comento Naruto con un poco de sorpresa mientras tomaba lo que se le había entregado.

"Así era, pero al parecer el ministro japonés agilizo las cosas" dijo Maya para luego mirar hacia los lados de forma cautelosa "No sé mucho al respecto Uzumaki-kun, pero al parecer el primer ministro Japonés está implicado en eso, dime, ¿Lo conoces?".

No es de extrañar que un gobierno quiera proteger a alguien muy importante para el país, y en este caso se trata del gobierno japonés protegiéndolo a él. El primer piloto IS en todo el mundo. Llegando incluso a tomar medidas para mantenerlo vigilado y protegido.

Después de la noticia de que él era capaz de operar un IS científicos de todo el mundo vinieron a Japón en busca de obtener una muestra de su sangre… incluso hubieron algunos quienes sugerían recolectar muestras de su semen para preservar su ADN, el cual actualmente sería el más valioso y costoso en el mundo.

Por suerte su madre los ahuyento a todos y cada uno de los investigadores y científicos.

"… Yamada-sensei, su aliento me está hacienda cosquilla en el oído "No es que no lo estuviera disfrutando, sino es que realmente Naruto necesitaba un poco de su espacio personal actualmente invadido.

"¿Ah? No, no lo hice a propósito… esto es, bueno… "Maya realmente se sentía muy sonrojada, lo estaba, y avergonzada por su inconsciente acto de proximidad con el rubio.

"No hay problema, no necesita disculparse. Pero entonces… ya que tengo mi dormitorio iré a descansar y tomar un baño" Levantándose y tomando sus cosas dijo Naruto "Por cierto, ¿Dónde retiro todo mi equipaje y las cosas que envié a aquí?".

"Ah, no es necesario preocuparse por eso, tu equipaje-… "Maya fue interrumpida por una nueva voz

"Todas tus cosas ya fueron enviadas a tu dormitorio, Uzumaki. Deberías de sentirte agradecido" De pie en el umbral de la entrada se trataba de la mismísima Orimura Chifuyu.

"Gracias por todo "Como dijo Chifuyu, Naruto agradeció inclinándose respetuosamente.

"Lo decía con sarcasmo "dijo Chifuyu con una expresión en blanco.

"_¡No lo parecía!_".

"Bien. Antes de irte debo mencionarte un par de cosas" Comenzó la peli negra acercándosele hasta quedar frente a él "Durante tu estadía aquí eres mi responsabilidad, así que procura no causarme problemas. Para la cena, tienes que estar presente en la cafetería d pm, cada habitación tiene una ducha, también hay un baño público enorme, asegúrate usarlo antes o después que lo usen todas" Concluyo ella "Si rompes algunas de estas reglas… te ira mal ".

"B-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa si rompo alguna?" Por mera Naruto no resistió el impulso de preguntar.

"Entonces esa bonita cara tuya de la que tanto presume tu madre será estropeada con moretones y hematomas" Respondió Chifuyu sutilmente mientras se tronaba los nudillos en forma amenazante" ¿Anotaste todo lo que dije?".

"¿De verdad tenía que anotarlo o lo decías con sarcasmo?"Pregunto Naruto no muy seguro de cómo interpretarla.

"¿Eres idiota? Claro que tenias que anotarlo" respondió la peli negra.

"Ah… "asistiendo lentamente Naruto saco su libreta y anoto todo lo dicho por ella.

"Una cosa más. Procura no bañarte al mismo tiempo que las chicas "Dicho eso ultimo, advertencia, Chifuyu concluyo con lo que tenía que decir.

"Descuida, no lo hare" Contesto Naruto omitiendo anotar eso ultimo.

"¿Q-Qué? No es posible, Uzumaki-kun, ¿Qué no te interesan las chicas?"Pregunto de repente Maya tomándolo de los hombros" N-No me digas que te interesan los chicos… "Aparentemente decepcionada la peli verde pregunto.

"¡No soy Gay! ¡Claro que me interesan las chicas!"Ofuscado Naruto respondió" ¡Ah! ¡Me largo!"Dicho eso el rubio se retiro.

"Es un chico interesante, ¿No lo crees, Orimura-sensei?" pregunto Maya a la peli negra luego de que el rubio se retirara.

"No es de tu edad, así que olvídalo" dijo Chifuyu indiferente mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Vamos, tenemos junta del personal" menciono mientras se marchaba.

"¿Eh? ¡Espere Orimura-sensei, no lo decía con esas intenciones!" Siguiendo de cerca a su superiora Maya dijo apresuradamente caminando tras ella.

* * *

**{X Trayecto Al Dormitorio X}**

* * *

"¿Acaso todas aquí están en su época del mes?".

Caminando hacia los dormitorios Naruto pregunto a nadie en particular, solo a sí mismo.

¿La razón de esa pregunta?

La actitud de Cecilia hacia él, Houki lo acuso de pervertido sin el entender el motivo, la singular forma que tenia Maya para murmurar las cosas, y su insinuar de que era Gay y finalmente, todo lo dicho por Orimura Chifuyu, su representante legal durante su estadía en esta academia.

Ahora que lo pensaba su madre le había dicho que tenía una conocida en la academia que se encargaría de él durante su tiempo en la academia IS, y el sinceramente no se espero que esa conocida fuera Orimura Chifuyu, la sexy dictadora. Sin mencionar que al igual que su madre fue la campeona del primer torneo de Mondo Grosso, Chifuyu fue la campeona del segundo torneo colocándola en una escala de experiencia en combate similar a la de su madre.

"Esto es una locura, y solo es mi primer día aquí. Si el primer día fue así, ya puedo ver mi triste futuro…" Murmuro el rubio sintiendo lastima por sí mismo.

Cabe señalar que detrás de él había un par de chicas que caminaban a espaldas de él mientras murmuraban cosas sobre su apariencia y aspecto,

Considerando la distancia y el trayecto de 50 metros entre el edificio principal y los dormitorios Naruto sentía que esas chicas tras suyo lo acosaban acechaban y seguían, lo cual espera que solo fuera su imaginación y pertenecieran a otro dormitorio o que sean del mismo y solo tomaron el mismo camino, el cual era el único.

Caminado se daba cuenta de que era cierto que habían todo tipo de instalaciones en esta academia, clubes, arenas de combate IS, cuartos de mantenimiento, hospital y enfermería, sala de desarrollo y demás. Lo primero que pensó fue en ir los talleres de IS, pero considerando lo dicho por Chifuyu descarto esa idea de inmediato.

"Supongo que es aquí, ¿Cierto? Habitación 1025"ya frente a la puerta de su habitación Naruto murmuro mientras comprobaba el numero escrito en el papel. Siendo su habitación el tomo la perilla y la giro_ "Esta abierta… _"Pensó ingresando y serrando la puerta.

Una vez ya dentro de la habitación sin duda dotada de lujo observo con ligera sorpresa lo bien que esta estaba equipada. Dos grandes camas individuales acomodadas lado a lado, separadas por una pared rodadiza, tres estantes con algunos libros, dos guarda ropas y una mesa con dos computadoras. Un baño, una estufa, una pared de vidrio con cortinas, rosadas, que conducía a un balcón.

Sin pensarlo dejo caer lo que sea que cargaba y salto a la cama, disfrutando su suavidad digna de un hotel de lujo. Relajándose Naruto se estiro perezosamente sobre su ya ahora cama.

"¡Ohhh! Esto sí que es lujoso, hoy tendré una buena noche de descanso" dijo dando un gran bostezo perezoso "Pensar que todo esto será solo mío" dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba a su alrededor "Aunque, me parece extraño que hayan dos camas estando yo solo aquí. En fin, con todo este espacio y silencio puedo trabajar sin molestar a nadie, ahora, ¡A bañarse!"

Dicho eso procedió a quitarse el uniforme empezando por la chaqueta del uniforme, la cual dejo caer al suelo, y después la parte inferior del uniforme quedando solo con un calzoncillo negro y el torso desnudo.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?".

De pronto se detuvo en seco, una voz femenina hablo desde el baño, el cual creía vacio al ser su habitación. Pero de cierta forma, la voz se le hacía bastante y muy familiar a la vez. No era posible que estuviera alguien más en esta habitación cuando se suponía que sería solo de él.

Eso fue lo que le hicieron creer tal vez…

"Ahh, eres mi compañera de habitación, ¿Cierto? Bueno… ".

No era posible. Esa voz solo pertenecía a una persona que él conocía, y bastante bien.

De la nada la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a la persona que estaba en su interior, Shinonono Houki, su amiga de la infancia.

"… Me disculpo por presentarme así, pero veras que quería bañarme lo más pronto posible. Espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora. Me llamo Shinonono-…".

"… ¿Houki?".

"… ¿Naruto?".

Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Mirándose el uno al otro muy sorprendidos por diversas razones.

Los ojos de Houki recorrieron el cuerpo del chico rápidamente y, aunque lo negase o no lo admitiera, le gusto lo que veia. Cuerpo delgado pero con suficiente musculo para su edad, muy buena forma y condición física, torso amplio y fuerte no muy marcado, solo lo suficiente. Hombros anchos, brazos delgados y fuertes que señalaban una muy buena condición física.

Para ella era simplemente muy apuesto.

Su larga cola de caballo se encontraba suelta dejando su largo cabello suelto dándole un aspecto exótico. La pequeña toalla apenas cubría su desnudo cuerpo de su mirada. Por debajo de las orillas podían verses sus desnudos y delgados muslos, las gotas de agua bajaban lentamente por sus torneadas piernas. Su blanca y saludable piel brillaba llamando la atención. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, muy bien entrenado, resaltaba mucho con esa diminuta toalla. Presionando su mano frente a su pecho, el enorme busto bajo la toalla, realmente resaltaba bastante.

Perfectamente justificable que su cuerpo respondiera con una erección.

Todas sus observaciones sucedieron en un instante, 0.3 segundos para ser precisos, y los dos podrían asegurar que les gusto lo que vieron del uno al otro. Impactados ninguno articulo ninguna palabra.

Solo hasta ese instante…

"N-N-Naruto… ".

"Ah-…hm… ¿Si?".

Fue lo único que ambos pudieron decir.

El rostro de Houki enrojeció tan rojo como un tomate. Naruto sonrojado retrocedió un paso no muy seguro de cómo manejar la situación.

"… ¡N-No me mires tanto!".

Con su grito los sentidos de alerta de Naruto se dispararon, y en una situación de ese tipo se movió solo por instinto. Decir, una chica semi desnuda ante un chico y esta chica gritase en un dormitorio habitado por mas chicas la situación podría empeorar en segundos. Hasta podrían lincharlo pensando que trataba de propasarse con ella.

Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella tomando a Houki por sorpresa, así que la sujeto firmemente de la cintura, sin darle lugar para escapar, luego usando su mano cubrió su boca ante un posible grito alertador. Pero su busco movimiento se vio seguido de una mala pisada y como consecuencia ambos cayeron sobre la cama, con Naruto encima de Houki.

"Shhh, no grites" Pidió el aun con la mano cubriendo su boca "Se que esto puede verse mal, pero tengo una explicación para esto, así que por favor escúchame, ¿Si?" con ojos suplicantes Naruto la miro a los ojos.

Con el corazón acelerado y el rostro colorado Houki asistió sin siquiera forcejar con él y su agarre. Ella solo envolvió y apretaba con más fuerza la tolla alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar exponerse. Sin saberlo, la forma de su gran pecho se acentuó aun más.

"B-Bien" También con el corazón acelerado y sonrojado Naruto asistió retirando su mano lentamente sobre la boca de la chica.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Siseo Houki con un tono de voz bajo.

"Bueno veras, al parecer este también es mi cuarto "Nerviosamente respondió Naruto mientras se apartaba de la parte superior de ella "Me dieron esta habitación, y te juro que nunca me dijeron nada de que esta ya estaba habitada por alguien "Explico él mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Suspirando Houki se calmo un poco "Entonces, ¿Somos compañeros de habitación?" Pregunto ella observándolo fijamente, con ojos tan agudos como una katana.

"Eso parece "Respondió el de forma alerta.

"¿Qué pretendes?".

"¿Disculpa?"

"Dije qué ¿Qué pretendes?".

"Corta el rollo. Yo ni sabía que me darían una habitación compartida" Respondió Naruto a la defensiva.

"¡Es de sentido común que los chicas y las chicas no pueden compartir la cama después de cumplir los 7!"Sentándose en la cama Houki recordó ese hecho muy importante.

"Si, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdos pero por si no lo has notado hay dos camas" Señalo Naruto tranquilamente.

"¡Tu- tu- Tu…!".

"¿Yo que?".

"Tú lo estabas esperando, ¿Cierto…? A que lo hiciéramos…".

"¿Eres idiota o que?".

Mala respuesta…

"¡¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?!".

Ambos dijeron y respondieron con rostros ligeramente sonrojados en lo que aplicaba esa pregunta, y Naruto supo que fue una mala respuesta la suya. Si no fuera sido así entonces Houki no fuera sacado una espada Bokken de aun lado de la cama para luego abalanzársele encima, aparentemente olvidando su actual vestimenta, o más bien, la falta de ella.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!" Atrapando la espada entre sus manos pregunto Naruto evitando mirar hacia abajo del cuerpo de la chica.

"¡Tú mismo te lo buscaste!"Respondió Houki mientras forcejeaba con él, aunque sentía un poco de 'libertad' en el cuerpo luego de levantarse bruscamente.

"¡Tonta! ¡No lo digo por esto! ¡Sino por eso!" Ahora si se atrevió a mirarla, y para acentuar su punto Naruto la miro al cuerpo.

"¿…?" Siguiéndole la mirada Houki dirigió la suya a lo que el rubio estuviera mirando. Y justo cuando bajo la mirara hacia su cuerpo se sonrojo muy rojo al ver qu el se refería a su desnudo cuerpo, la toalla yacía olvidada sobre el piso" ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sal de aquí ahora!" Houki muy sorprendida y avergonzada cruzo un brazo sobre su pecho cerro lo más que pudo sus piernas para conservar algo de pudor mientras lanzaba golpes a diestras y siniestra con la espada de madera.

Corriendo por su vida de los mortales golpes de la espada de madera Naruto hiso lo que cualquiera haría en una situación así. Correr por su vida. El logro escapar de ella justo a tiempo, llegando a salir de la habitación hasta el exterior y se recargo suspirando contra la puerta.

"Estoy a salvo… ".

Su alivio duro muy poco, puesto que casi al instante la puerta fue atravesada desde adentro por la misma Houki y su espada de madera. Luego de eso se inserto de nuevo y desde a dentro muy cerca de su rostro, hombro y lo más espeluznante de todo, por debajo de su entrepierna.

El sudo horrorizado, quieto como una estatua…

… poco a poco el Bokken fue retirado lentamente de la agujereada puerta.

"¡¿Acaso quieres matar lo de ahí abajo?!"Alejándose la puerta Naruto pregunto no sabiendo si estar molesto o asustado.

Todo el escándalo de la puerta trajo la curiosidad de sus demás compañeras de dormitorio, las cuales salieron de su habitación inmediatamente de escuchar su grito solo para encontrárselo en el pasillo frente a su puerta de habitación.

"¡Ah, es Uzumaki-kun!".

"¿Qué? ¡Enserio es el!".

"¡Kyaa, y esta casi desnudo!"

"¡¿Hablas enserio?!".

"¡Yo quiero ver!".

Con todo eso más chicas empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones.

Si para ellas era algo nuevo ver a un chico semi desnudo, para Naruto fue algo nuevo viéndolas en el cómo vestían para dormir. Vestían desde simples playeras, sin pantalones o siquiera una falda. Optaban solo por llevar diminutas prendas triangulares de diversos colores en su parte inferior. Por la mente de Naruto cruzo una idea, pero al no tener sus pantalones y billetera fue una idea descartada.

Pero ellas no se detuvieron, de entre sus ropas las chicas sacaban billetes y lo arrojaron a sus pies.

El palideció en lo que eso significaba.

"¡Houki, déjame entrar, me estas fichando de stripper!" Pidió Naruto ignorando el 'pedido' de las chicas de que se quitara los calzoncillos" ¡Vamos Houki, me disculpo por lo anterior, Houki, Houki-san ten piedad!"Juntando las palmas de su mano sobre su cabeza Naruto imploro con los ojos cerrados.

"… Entra".

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de la chica ahora vestida con un uniforme de kendo. Sin hacerse de rogar el entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con un sonoro portazo.

"Fiuu, estoy a salvo" Dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras se recostaba contra la puerta para luego iniciar una conversación "Gracias por dejarme entrar, esas chicas me estaban mirando raro y lanzando billetes "Dijo aproximándose y tomando asiento en su cama.

"Ya que viviremos en la misma habitación hacen falta algunas reglas. Primero el uso de la ducha. Yo la usare desde la 7 hasta las 8. Tú la podrás usar de 8 a 9" Dijo Houki ya más tranquila.

"¡Tks! Que problema…"Murmuro el rubio con molestia "Esta bien, pero entonces, ¿Y si quiero ir o bañarme temprano?"Pregunto él con curiosidad.

"En tal caso puedes usar uno de los baños al final de cada corredor "Dijo Houki sin dar muchos detalles mientras recogía su largo y suelta cabellera en su habitual larga cola de caballo.

"La Academia IS es una academia solo para chicas, siendo yo el único chico aquí, y si es una emergencia… "dijo Naruto tomando una pose pensativa que luego adquirió un pequeño sonrojo ante la idea que cruzo por su mente "Vaya, eso sería un gran problema… ".

Un instinto asesino surgió a sus espaldas, y dándose la vuelta Naruto se topo con Houki de pie nuevamente sosteniendo su Bokken con ambas manos "Tu… tu en el tiempo que me fui, ¿Qué hacías?"Pregunto ahora señalándolo con su espada de madera.

"¿Yo? Yo no hacía nada de lo que te imaginas "Respondió Naruto retrocediendo "Aunque no si los mangas H que leí cuentan en esto… ".

"Me da vergüenza saber que te has vuelto un pervertido en los años que no estuvimos juntos, ¡Tendré que darte tu castigo aquí mismo!" Declaro la pelinegra alzando su Bokken en alto.

"¡Como si lo fuera a permitir!".

Saltando con dirección a la bolsa donde sobresalía una Shinai Naruto tomo de inmediato la empuñadura y la desenfundo de la bolsa, trayéndose algo demás colgando en dicha espada. Descripción exacta. Dos triángulos paralelos conectados por un delgado hilo. Él lo reconoció de inmediato como un brasier, un brasier blanco con estampado de corazones rozados.

"¿Vaya? Este brasier es… un poco grande "Dijo Naruto tomándolo con su mano libre para verlo de cerca" ¿Qué copa eres?".

La primera reacción de Houki fue abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, nerviosa, sonrojada y con una expresión devastada.

"¡De-De-De-Devuélvemelo!".

Sin que Naruto se lo esperara el movimiento de Houki fue muy rápido, tanto, que le arrebato la intima prenda en su mano en menos de un parpadeo.

"Houki…".

"¿Q-Que?".

"Veo que tus pechos se han vuelto muy grandes…".

"¡Pervertido!".

"¡AUCH!".

* * *

**{X Al Día Siguiente… X}**

* * *

"Hey… ".

"¿Huh?".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás enojada conmigo?".

"No estoy enojada".

"¿Enserio?".

"Si".

"No te vez muy feliz".

"He sido así desde que nací".

"¿Ni siquiera te pusiste feliz de verme después de tanto tiempo?".

"C-C-Cállate".

8 am del segundo día de clases, y en la actualidad Houki y Naruto se encontraban desayunando juntos en la cafetería de la academia IS. Desde lo del día anterior, Houki muy poco le dirigía la palabra, siendo Naruto el que más hablaba tratando de establecer una conversación adecuada.

En lo que va del día de hoy fue como él día anterior, las chicas lo observan desde lejos manteniendo la distancia lejos de él, o más precisa y posiblemente, de Houki. Naruto creía que si ese fuera un amar abierto entonces el serie un pequeños y extraño pez dorado protegido por un gran tiburón blanco, Houki, de los ambiciosos pescadores, el resto de las chicas. Esa idea ciertamente se le hacía muy graciosa… bueno, solo era un pensar un tanto infantil, pero gracioso.

"Como te decía, Houki-… ".

"No me llames por mi nombre".

"… Shinonono-san"

"Olvídalo".

"Bien".

Era un poco gracioso, y lamentable, los intentos de Naruto por sacarle conversación a Houki.

"¡Todos ustedes! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensan seguir desayunando?!" Haciendo acto de presencia Chifuyu pregunto a todos en la cafetería" ¡Tienen que ser más rapidez y eficientes a la hora de alimentarse! ¡Si se les hace tarde, tendrán que dar 10 vueltas alrededor de todo el campus de la academia!".

Todos empezaron a comer frenéticamente para terminar con sus desayunos, después de todo nadie quisiera dar 10 vueltas alrededor de la academia IS, cuyo total eran 5 kilómetros. Sin lugar a dudas Orimura Chifuyu era una dictadora.

¡Una muy sexy dictadora!

Naruto se despejo de los pensamientos referentes a la dominante mujer para concentrarse en lo que momentos se le había olvidado. El enfrentamiento con Cecilia.

"_Aun tengo que terminar el rifle, el escudo y el Full Package_".

Con ese pensamiento Naruto termino su desayuno…

* * *

**{X Salón de Clases X}**

* * *

El se cruzo de brazos, con la mirada fija y concentrada únicamente en el plano del rifle descrito en su libreta. Por supuesto, estaba en media clase en ese instante, pero terminar el armamento del Build Strike era mucho más importante ahora. No quería parecer irrespetuoso al concentrarse en lo suyo e ignorar a Yamada-sensei, pero justo ahora ella explicaba lo más básico de los IS.

"… El IS, fue diseñado originalmente como un traje para trabajos espaciales, así que el piloto estaría cubierto con una armadura especial para dicha propósito. Además, la armadura es capaz de incrementar las funciones corporales del piloto manteniéndolo en un estado estable. Para estos, los IS, envuelven a sus pilotos en un campo compuesto de energía para protegerlos. En pocas palabras, tiene algo parecido a una voluntad propia, así el piloto y el IS pueden entenderse mutuamente…" dijo Maya deteniéndose para contestar posibles preguntas.

"Sensei, ¿Eso está bien? digo, da un poco de miedo que una maquina pueda controlar así mi cuerpo".

"En realidad no es tan malo. Todas llevamos un sujetador, ¿Cierto? Es como tener ese tipo de soporte. De hecho es más una ayuda que una fuente de efectos adversos. Por supuesto, es por eso que es importante personalizar tu IS, igual que al tener un sujetador que no se ajusta del todo a tus medid..." Maya se detuvo a media frase estupefacta por lo que acaba de decir frente a un chico. Tras un momento, su cara se puso roja "Bueno, eso... no, eso es... jaja Uzumaki-kun supongo que no entenderás esto... n-no sé... este ejemplo jajaja..."dijo Maya soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Su incomodidad se extendió por toda la clase, algunas de las chicas inconscientemente pusieron sus brazos delante de sus pechos.

Esta horrible atmósfera se apoderó del salón durante otros 10 o 20 segundos.

"¡Lo tengo!"

Exclamo Naruto levantándose repentina y bruscamente de así asiento.

"Si la potencia del rifle es muy alta, entonces el rifle tendrá que ser mas grande, lo que hace perder la maniobrabilidad. Tampoco podrá disparar rápidamente. Entonces, tengo que pensar en una forma de cambiar la potencia del poder de salida, sin incrementar el tamaño del rifle, posiblemente tendría que idear una recubierta especial en el interior del cañón… "Todo eso fue dicho por Naruto, cuyo rostro serio demostraba que tan serio y conocedor del tema era" ¿Uh?" dándose cuenta de las miradas sobre él respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente" ¡La respuesta es dos tercios!".

Chifuyu lo miro, y él la miro, entonces ella comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente al chico "Uzumaki… "Comenzó ella lentamente "Estamos en clases, no en un taller" Y entonces, dejo caer el libro que llevaba consigo sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

"L-Lo siento "Sonrojado por la vergüenza Naruto regreso a su asiento mientras se sobaba su cabeza adolorida.

Seguido de las risitas de sus compañeras…

"Ah, una cosa más Uzumaki. Esta mañana trajeron las partes que solicitaste para tu IS, eso y un traje prototipo de piloto que quieren que pruebes "Con eso dicho por Chifuyu ella regreso a su esquina en donde habitualmente yacía de pie.

Después de eso los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Uzumaki-kun ya cuenta con un IS personal?".

"Pero solo está en primer año".

"Tal vez el gobierno japonés lo esté apoyando".

"Así es, pero escuche que su IS es uno diseñado y producido por su difunto padre, el Builder Namikaze Minato-san".

Un IS personal, o unidad personal, era un IS hecho para una persona en especifico que se ajusta y cumple las especificaciones del piloto. Estas unidades se diferencian grandemente en las unidades para entrenamiento en muchos ámbitos, tales como mayor maniobrabilidad, agilidad, poder, poder de fuego, armamento, velocidad, equipamiento y los materiales del que está hecho.

Parte de eso se debía a la fuente de poder que alimentaba a los IS, un núcleo. Producido únicamente por Shinonono Tabane, la única persona el mundo que sabia como hacerlos. Pero el número de núcleos era muy reducido, 467 para ser mas especifico.

El sabia un poco sobre eso, después de todo su Build Strike contenía el núcleo 105.

Minutos después la lección había terminado…

"Así que tienes un IS personal, ¿Huh? Es un poco interesante oír eso, así no tendré lastima de ti cuando te derrote" de pie frente al escritorio del rubio Cecilia comento con las manos en las caderas.

"Ah, tu otra vez, ¿Ahora que quieres?"Con la rubia frente él, Naruto, pregunto un poco tosco, sin apartar la vista de su libreta.

"¡Que grosero! Deberías de sentirte horrado de que yo, Cecilia Alcott, siquiera te hable. Deberías de mostrar más gratitud "Dijo Cecilia con regocijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

"Oh, ¿Enserio? Que afortunado me siento, hurra "Con sarcasmo dijo Naruto sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

"… ¿Te estás burlando de mi?"Pregunto la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Que va! Cómo crees. Fuiste tú la que me dijo que debía sentirme honrado, ¿No?" Respondió el ahora si enfocando su mirada en ella, mirándola sin ningún interés.

"¿Acaso me estas tratando como a una idiota?".

"Nop, para nada".

"¡Mientes!".

"Hablo en serio".

"¡¿Entonces porque me contestas así?!".

"¿Así como?".

Cecilia no respondió, solo gruño molesta, y echándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, y de forma muy elegante, se dio la vuelta "El duelo por el puesto de representante de la clase será más interesante ahora que se que tienes tu propio IS personal. Pero eso no cambiara nada, ya que el ganador está más que claro del resultado final de este duelo" ella cruzo nuevamente sus brazos y sonrió con arrogancia" No sería justo que solo yo usara un IS personal mientras tu usaras uno de entrenamiento "Finalizo Cecilia retirándose.

"Si. También espero eso, Hime-sama "Contesto Naruto con sonrisa y de forma burlona.

Cecilia lo ignoro y se fue, mostrando una pose, modelo muy probablemente.

Recogiendo su libreta Naruto se volteo hacia Houki, el entonces se levanto y se le acerco "Houki".

"… ".

"… Shinonono-san".

"¿Qué?".

"Vamos a almorzar, ¿Te parece?".

"No quiero ir".

"No aceptare un no como respuesta, vamos. Levantarte, levántate "Insistió Naruto repetidas veces mientras le mecía el hombro.

"Dije que no quiero ir, y deja de apoyar tu mano sobre mi hombro "Dijo Houki apartándole la mano de su hombro.

"¿Así que no quieres ir, no quieres levantarte?"Pregunto el sonriendo misteriosamente "Bueno, no me dejas opción, te cargare hasta la cafetería "Sin que Houki se lo esperase, Naruto se inclino, y la recogió de su asiento cargándola en sus brazos, muy similar a como haría un héroe a su princesa.

"¡Que…!"Houki solo reacciono con un lindo sonrojo al verse en brazos del rubio.

"¡Ba-Bájame!".

"Lo hare cuando lleguemos a la cafetería".

"¡N-No, ahora mismo!".

"Oblígame".

"¡Te golpeare si no me bajas!".

"Hazlo, si quieres".

"¡Hablo enserio, Naruto!".

"Ah, solo cállate y vamos a comer".

"Uu… ".

Obedientemente Houki se cayó, y dejo sus protestas, por mucha vergüenza que ella tuviera Houki permaneció callada y se dejo llevar. Lo que causo ese efecto en ella fue la forma en que lo dijo el rubio, ojos serios, fríos y agudos. Efecto que causo un sonrojo más notorio en ella.

Sus compañeras de clase observaron la interacción de ambos con sorpresa y envidia mientras ellos se marchaban.

* * *

**{X Cafetería… X}**

* * *

De camino a la cafetería Houki se dejo llevar en brazos por Naruto sin quejas, es más, lo disfruto tanto que al ver las miradas de envidia de las demás chicas internamente solo podía sonreír victoriosa. Pero su sentimiento de victoria sobre las demás duro poco, puesto que ya habían llegado frente a la cafetería y como él había dicho la bajo.

Pero repentinamente, y según Naruto para que no escapara, le tomo de la mano e ingresaron al interior de la cafetería. Encontrándola un poco llena. Pero lo suficientemente disponible para que ambos pudieran sentarte. Tomaron su orden y luego se sentaron a comer.

"Oye, Houki, me gustaría pedirte un favor… "Comenzó Naruto apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba los dedos delate su boca "Quiero que practiques conmigo, si esto sigue así, perderé contra Cecilia".

"Desde un principio nadie te obligo a aceptar el reto "Respondió Houki deteniéndose y poniendo los palillos sobre su plato "Pero ya que me lo estas pidiendo así, supongo que entonces podría ayudarte".

"¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, Houki!".

"Después de clases".

"¿Eh? Pero en ese tiempo tengo que terminar el armamento y el Full Package del Build Strike".

"Entonces pídele a otra que te ayude-… pensándolo bien, mejor no".

"Entonces hagamos lo siguiente. Después de clase entrenaremos juntos durante dos horas, ¿Te parece bien?".

"Muy bien, entonces búscame después de clases en el club de kendo".

"De acuerdo, eso haré".

* * *

**{X Después de Clases: Club de Kendo X}**

* * *

"Bien, veamos si aun conservas tus habilidades con la espada".

"B-Bien, aquí voy".

Como habían acordado Naruto se reunió con Houki en el club de kendo. Aunque lo que no habían esperado era que lo que acordaron en la cafetería se filtrara misteriosamente y como consecuencia el dojo se encontraba repleto con algunas espectadoras.

Ambos ya vestidos con uniformes de kendo se arrodillaron sobre el suelo de tatami con las rodillas extendidas a los lados tomaron su espada Shinai. Asistieron y levantándose caminaron un par de pasos al frente para chocar espadas en señal de saludo para después separase.

"¡Empiecen!".

Houki fue la primera en aproximarse y con agigantados pasos lanzo el primer ataque hacia Naruto. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la rapidez de la chica, y retrocediendo Naruto bloqueo todos y cada uno de los golpes de Houki.

Lo movimientos suyos solo consistían en bloquear, mientras que los de ella iban dirigidos a sus hombros. Naruto por un segundo perdió el equilibrio, pero se recupero y rompiendo la postura se inclino hacia adelante tendiendo como blanco los tobillos de Houki. Pero ella lo sorprendió nuevamente, saltando, dejando que la Shinai pasara por debajo de sus pies para luego aterrizar sin ningún ruido.

El y ella se alejaron del otro, tomando distancia. Y Naruto cargo hacia ella con ataques predecibles, derecha e izquierda. Firme y centrada Houki bloqueo cada uno de sus ataques, mentalmente negando sus movimientos. Comenzaron a caminar en círculos mirando atentamente. La expresión de ella era tranquila y relajada. Mientras Naruto demostraba signos de incomodidad, su mano derecha sostenía la Shinai, mientras su mano izquierda sentía un extraño hormigueo…

Sentía que algo le hacía falta…

Sin pensarlo mas Naruto cargo nuevamente contra ella con una barra lateral, Houki solo se hiso a un lado y lo evadió. No solo eso, sino que en su movimiento posiciono media longitud de la Shinai en medio de su cuello.

"¡Alto!".

Houki quito la espada de donde segundos antes la tenia puesta para luego llevársela al nivel de la cintura en un movimiento de enfundar su Shinai en una funda imaginaria. Naruto suspiro derrotado dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, había perdido en menos de dos minutos.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Pregunto Houki decepcionada, y algo enojada.

"B-Bueno, incluso yo reconozco que pelee muy mal… ¿No es así?"Respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, decepcionado de sí mismo.

Quería regañarlo, Houki sinceramente quería regañarlo, pero se contuvo" ¿Por qué tu nivel de esgrima disminuyo tanto?".

"Deje el kendo poco después que te fueras, y después empecé a ayudar a mi padre con su trabajo "Naruto no fue del todo honesto con su respuesta. La verdad era que al ella irse el dio por perdido su meta. Su meta en derrotarla como rivales que eran, pero muy en fondo él quería practicar el kendo para ser más fuerte que ella, derrotarla y pedirle que salieran cuando fueran más grandes.

Pero eso había cambiado…

"… Por lo que veo tendré que re-entrenarte "Comento Houki suspirando.

"¡¿Re-entrenarme dices?! ¡El combate con Cecilia es el sábado!"No muy contento Naruto elevo solo un poco su voz" ¡No tengo tanto tiempo para recuperar mi antiguo nivel!".

"¡Ese no es mi problema, para empezar nunca tuviste que aceptar el reto de Cecilia!" Naturalmente Houki contesto de la misma forma" ¡Si no mejoras para el sábado entonces ella te ganara!".

Las espectadoras solo podían comentar y murmurarse sus opiniones luego de haber visto lo de hace apenas unos minutos.

"Débil, ¿No es así?".

"Yo que pensaba que sería bastante fuerte… ".

"¿Pero entonces como le gano a esos terroristas?".

"Según se dice fue su madre quien los derroto".

"Es un hombre, después de todo".

Esos comentarios solo molestaron a Naruto.

"¡Houki!".

"¿Ahora que?".

"¡Continuemos!".

"Muy bien".

Con determinación el solo ignoro los comentarios de las demás chicas y se centro en Houki, solo en ella. Justo en ese momento solo pensarían en ella.

"¡Comiencen!".

Desconocidos para todas, y Naruto, eran observados por Cecilia…

"¿Qué hace…?".

* * *

**{X Día del Encuentro X}**

* * *

Tras esa primera semana en la academia IS Naruto pensaba que tal vez no era tan alocada como él pensaba durante su primer y segundo día en ese lugar. Ya se había adaptado y acostumbrado un poco al día a día en la academia. Si bien las chicas seguían comportándose como si él fuera una muy interesante pieza histórica de gran valor, sus acechos disminuyeron un poco luego del cuarto día.

La relación con Houki se había recuperado un poco más luego de no verse en tanto tiempo y de que ahora compartían la misma habitación. Lo cual era muy bueno.

Si bien se había cruzado con Cecilia durante las clases u otras actividades en la academia ella opto por no seguir insistiendo el tema de que se rindiera antes de luchar contra ella. Pero lo que noto, y lo intrigo un poco era que al parecer ella lo observaba durante sus entrenamientos con Houki, o solo eran sus ideas.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue que había logrado terminar el armamento y el Full Package del Build Strike, cuyos resultados fueron muy buenos para ser la primera vez que diseñaba y producía armamento y equipamiento para un IS, su IS personal.

Lo malo… no pudo realizar la face de pruebas.

Eso le preocupaba…

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, justo ahora se encontraba en los vestidores de la arena 3.

Orimura Chifuyu se encontraba con él.

"¿Ese es el traje?"Le pregunto Naruto mientras veia el Traje que el gobierno japonés le había dado. Actualmente puesto en un maniquí de su estatura y compleción física.

"Así es, aunque por ahora es solo un prototipo, quienes lo diseñaron pidieron que tu lo pusieras a prueba… "Comenzó Chifuyu cruzando los brazos debajo de su generoso y gran pecho"… Traje Fortificado Tipo 00. Diseñado para proteger al piloto, está hecho de un material reactivo que se endurece al detectar un choque o golpe repentino, soporta las fuerzas G y te protegerá durante las maniobras… "Tomo una pausa"… El traje puede aislar el piloto de diferentes temperaturas externas, pero moderadas. Muestra y trasmite datos registrados de tus signos vitales. Todas estas funciones están a cargo de una batería que puede durar por 6 horas".

Naruto la miro "Sensei, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo aprenderse todo eso?" Pregunto.

Por un instante Chifuyu le devolvió la mirada para luego regresarla al traje "Un minuto".

"_¡Esta mujer es sorprendente!_".

"Si, así es".

"¡¿Acaso eres telepática o algo?!".

"Tu mirada dice lo que piensas".

"_No hay duda, ¡Ella es magnífica!... ¿Tendrá novio… o esposo?_".

Un golpe en la cabeza.

"No es asunto tuyo".

"_Es por eso que seguramente no tiene novio ni esposo, seguramente es gracias a esa personalidad, a pesar de ser toda una belleza… _"Pensó Naruto con una expresión en blanco.

Otro golpe.

"Repite eso. En voz alta, si te atreves… "Reto Chifuyu con una mirada peligrosa que sugería mucho dolor.

"M-Me disculpo, de veras "El no quería morir, por lo que Naruto simplemente se disculpo mientras se frotaba su cabeza adolorida.

"Orimura-sensei. Uzumaki-kun. Ya terminaron de transportaron tu IS al hangar de la arena" Informo Maya con Houki detrás de ella.

"Uzumaki, apresúrate y prepárate. Tenemos la arena por un tiempo ilimitado" Diciendo eso ultimo Chifuyu salió de los vestidores seguida por Maya y Houki, que antes de salir le dedico una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa.

"No pierdas".

"No lo haré"Sonriéndole igualmente Naruto asistió.

Cuando las tres féminas finalmente se retiraron por completo, el entonces procedió a desvestirse. Lo único que permaneció de su ropa fue un calzoncillo y una franelilla algo ajustados. El retiro el traje del maniquí y se lo coloco.

Cuando finalmente termino de colocárselo se miro en el espejo unido a la puerta de su casillero.

En aspecto su uniforme de piloto IS parecía un traje espacial siendo entre ajustado y holgado en algunas aéreas y de cuerpo completo con el cuello alto. Su color predominante era el blanco con algunas partes grises y rayas rojas que se extienden en su totalidad y alrededor de sus articulaciones. Como únicas partes solidas sus pies hasta los tobillos, rodillas, entrepierna, pectorales, hombros, codos, muñecas y cuello.

Cerrando su casillero salió corriendo directo al hangar, y al llegar allí las puertas se abrieron con un sonido seco, delante de él y fue entonces cuando lo volvió a ver.

"Build Strike… Full Package".

Su armadura grisácea tenía un brillo especial y único en el fondo del poco e iluminado interior del hangar, como la primera vez que lo vio, el Strike aun conservaba muchas de sus características, solo que ahora presentaba sus modificaciones personales.

El Strike lo esperaba, y el de alguna forma podía sentirlo de esa forma…

"Uzumaki, vasta de contemplaciones. Apresúrate",

Fue Chifuyu apresurándolo.

El asistió y subió a la cabina del piloto, introdujo sus piernas y brazos en los del IS, sus manos tomaron los controles en el interior de los brazos, y entonces… el Strike extendió su armadura sobre su cuerpo y finalmente se activo. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la pantalla HUD que veia a través de ellos.

**Mobile Suit Operation System**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro –Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

Su visión del mundo cambio… se amplio y aclaro, como en full alta resolución. La sensación de poderlo todo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Dando el primer paso Naruto demostró más confianza al caminar que su primera vez en un IS, ya no se tambaleaba, y llegando hasta la rampa de lanzamiento unos brazos hidráulicos sostenían su rifle y escudo entregándoselos a él. Naruto tomo el rifle con su mano derecha, mientras su escudo era acoplado a su antebrazo izquierdo para después sujetarle de un agarre.

"Uzumaki-kun, ¿Ya estás listo?".

"Así es, Yamada-sensei, y recuerde. Cuando solicite que me envié el Full Package… ".

"Te lo enviare, no te preocupes".

"Bien. ¿Houki…?".

"¿Si?".

"Deséame suerte".

"Su-Suerte".

"Gracias… ".

"Basta de charlas tontas, Uzumaki. Ahora despega, Alcott ya está en la arena".

Tomo posición para despegar inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, sus brazos descansaban en sus costados sosteniendo fuertemente el equipamiento y armamento.

**BATTLE STAR **

"Uzumaki Naruto, Build Strike Gundam ¡Vuela!".

La rampa debajo de sus pies salió disparada hacia adelante, con el sobre ella enviándolo al combate.

Ya en la arena Cecilia esperaba a su oponente tranquilamente, y Naruto había llegado frente a ella.

"Ah, así que no huiste".

Como siempre Cecilia se llevo una mano a la cintura, emitiendo su característica vibra de princesa.

"Gracias por la preocupación, Hime-sama. Pero nunca pretendí huir".

Comenzado hablar lo primero dicho por Naruto estuvo lleno de sarcasmo.

Si bien no habían empezado, ambos esperaban que sus respectivos IS les mostraran la información del IS de su oponente.

Blue Tears, IS de 3ra generación de origen británico. Características: cuatro drones Bits, con dos alojados en cada ala con un total de cuatro. Armas visibles: Beam rifle Starlight MkIII. Especialidad y tipo: Francotirador

Build Strike Gundam, IS de 3ra generación de origen japonés. Características: diseño estilizado y mas humanoide. Armas visibles: Beam rifle, Escudo, 2 Beam Sabers. Especialidad y tipo: Asalto urbano.

El interior de la arena era un gran campo abierto con 200 metros de diámetros, con suficiente espacio aéreo y terrestre para el combate entre varios IS.

"Te daré una última oportunidad".

Dijo Cecilia casualmente mientras apoyaba su mano armada sobre su cintura, su rifle descansaba apuntando hacia abajo.

"¿Última oportunidad? No gracias. No pretendo renunciar, ni mucho menos ahora"

Aunque sus brazos descansaban hacia abajo, Naruto respondió mientras su dedo permanecía a un lado del gatillo de su rifle.

Su respuesta no le agrado para nada a Cecilia, que entrecerró los ojos observándolo fijamente.

"¿En serio? Que pena. Entonces… ".

Su velocidad de disparo fue rápida, eso pensó Naruto, cuando de repente Cecilia cambio de postura entrando en modo de tiro, y finalmente jalo del gatillo.

Sus ojos, se agrandaron, el destello acorto distancia en milésimas, y por puro instinto Naruto se hiso a un lado. El disparo del rayo de Cecilia impacto contra una de las gradas, protegidas por una barrera que protege a los espectadores, en ese caso espectadoras, de cualquier tipo de daño.

El propulsor en su espalda se encendió, liberando llamaradas azules que lo impulsaron hacia ella. Naruto luego levanto su rifle apuntándolo hacia Cecilia y jalo el gatillo repetidas veces. Una tras otra las ráfagas fueron hacia ella y Cecilia las evitaba moviéndose hacia los lados, de forma que hacía pensar que se estuviera meciéndose.

Cecilia entonces respondió ante el fuego de su oponente disparando su rifle, que al ser de mayor tamaño, tener un cañón más largo, y contar con mira óptica resultaba ser más preciso y certero. Naruto movió su escudo al frente, bloqueando los disparos y aun con el escudo al frente el voló hacia ella asomando su brazo con el rifle y disparando sin detenerse.

Ráfaga tras ráfaga Cecilia evadió sonriendo, incluso cuando apunto su rifle hacia él siguió sonriendo con el sentimiento de victoria y la diversión muy presente es sus pensamientos.

"Ahora bailemos. ¡Bailemos el vals que yo, Cecilia Alcott y Blue Tears están tocando!".

Ella jalo el gatillo una, dos, tres veces enviando disparo tras disparo hacia Naruto. Los ataques caían sobre Naruto cuya acción era protegerse con su escudo y devolver el fuego con su rifle. Cecilia continuaba evadiéndolos y disparando con precisión.

"_Lo admito, no pensé que fuera tan buena_".

Incluso ante ese reconocimiento no se rendiría, si lo hiciera su tiempo entrenando con Houki hubiera sido en vano, sus dos noches sin dormir bien para completar su armamento. Sin mencionar que si perdía mancharía la reputación de su madre y su padre, cuyo IS que actualmente piloteaba fue diseñado por él y su padre, producido por él, y finalmente modificado personalmente por él, su hijo.

"_¡Al diablo, apenas estoy empezando!_".

Naruto cargo hacia Cecilia, que se encontraba a 27 metros lejos de él, con rapidez. Sus propulsores daban lo máximo de su potencia liberando grandes llamaradas azules detrás de él. Cecilia continuaba disparando contra él, y Naruto empezó a moverse hacia los lados con rapidez, fue muy buena idea la modificación de los hombros del Strike.

"Lo admito. Eres la primera persona en durar tanto tiempo contra mí y Blue Tears. Te daré algo de crédito por eso… ¡De este modo!".

Después de decir eso Cecilia mostro una expresión un tanto contenta mientras los cuatro drones Bits en sus alas se desprendían y flotaban a su alrededor. Naruto se detuvo, a pesar de conocer sobre los IS aun no sabía muchos sobre la tecnología que controlaba los droides o mejor dicho Bits, tampoco conocía su alcance o potencia, por lo cual decidió mantener la distancia y detenerse.

Cecilia soltó una ligera risita al verlo detenerse en seco, y extendiendo uno de sus brazos robóticos con manos y dedos largos como garra señalo hacia Naruto. Y entonces, dos de sus cuatro Bits se aproximaron hacia el volando en ángulos y zigzagueando mientras disparaban contra él.

"¡Gah!".

Los dos Bit asestaron varios de sus disparos sobre el disminuyendo su escudo de 600 a 594. Ambos Bits lo rodeaban desde arriba y abajo disparando contra él desde sus puntas disparando láseres azules, el los evitaba como podía, pero al hacerlo Cecilia le dispararía con su rifle.

El sin pensarlo voló hacia ella, con sus Bits tras de él. Y fue entonces que se dio de cuenta, Cecilia controlaba dichas armas permaneciendo inmóvil, probablemente el sistema que los dirigía requería toda se atención sobre el oponente. Con esa revelación Naruto aumento su potencia y velocidad.

Sus Bits regresaron a sus alas y Cecilia entro en modo de disparo abriendo fuego con su rifle hacia Naruto, mientras sus Bits se recargaban, su error fue permanecer inmóvil. Ya que tan pronto Naruto acorto distancia con ella chocando contra su rifle, causando que ella lo soltara.

Luego de perder su rifle Cecilia usos sus dos manos libres tomando las manos de Naruto y empujándolo hacia adelante, acción imitada por Naruto. Ambos concentraron parte de la energía en sus propulsores inclinando aun más sus cuerpos hacia adelante. Pero Cecilia se dio de cuenta de su desventaja en esa acción al no poseer tantos propulsores en su espalda.

"¡Bits!".

Con su llamado sus Bits se desprendieron de sus alas y apuntaron hacia Naruto, el se separo de ella y retrocedió solo un poco al tipo que tomaba de nuevo su rifle. Pero Cecilia hiso aparecer su rifle, antes perdido, de vuelta en sus manos y apuntándolo contra él junto con sus Bits abrió fuego con un total de cinco láseres de alta potencia. Naruto puso su escudo al frente recibiendo los impactos sobre la recubierta anti haz y su escudo disminuyo solo de 594 a 591, nada mal considerando el impacto generado.

"Ahora lo entiendo".

Nuevamente Naruto cargo contra ella, y esta vez estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Tomando su rifle con dos manos, muy comúnmente empleadas en armas de fuego largas y pesadas, ajusto la potencia de este a la misma que el de un Beam Sniper Rifle, y en su pantalla HUD que veia sobre sus ojos cambio a una mucho más precisa que en modo de asalto, y entonces jalo el gatillo. El disparo hecho por su rifle salió con mucha potencia y destruyo uno de los Bits de Cecilia.

"Estas armas obedecen a tus pensamientos, por lo tanto necesitas estar concentrada en un solo objetivo para que funcionen correctamente, ¿Cierto?".

"¡¿…?!".

La ceja derecha de Cecilia se contrajo levemente afirmando su sospecha y deducción.

"Ya veo, Hime-sama, ¡Entonces solo tendré que sacarlos del juego!".

Naruto sonrió levemente con una sonrisa ladeada. El guardo su rifle nuevamente de vuelta en su faldón trasero quedando con las manos libres. Solo para luego llevarlas a los lados de su cintura, sus dos Beam Sabers emergieron de sus depósitos. Los tomo y activo generando dos sables laser de color verde. Luego se lanzo hacia adelante contra Cecilia y sus Bits a gran velocidad. Ella apunto su rifle y Bits contra Naruto dejando caer una lluvia de láseres sobre él, mientras ella disparaba con su rifle los drones fueron hacia el al tiempo que le disparaban y Naruto los evadía con evasivos y nuevos movimientos. Para ser su segunda batalla IS no lo hacía para nada mal.

Incluso Cecilia lo reconoció…

"_Parece que lo subestime demasiado, el pilotea su IS muy bien_".

Los Bits disparan contra él y Naruto bloqueaba los disparos con sus Beam Saber, y cuando estos se detuvieron, aparentemente por falta de energía en sus reservas, el aprovecho y se acerco a ellos cortando dos a la vez. Luego guardo el Beam Saber sostenido en su mano derecha y tomo su rifle disparando contra un tercero destruyéndolo antes de que regresara a ella. Dejándole solo uno que regreso al el ala de Cecilia. Mientras que ella abría fuego hacia él con su rifle de francotirador en un intento de mantenerlo alejado de ella ante su veloz aproximación.

* * *

**{X Cuarto de Control… X}**

* * *

"Ooh… ¡Uzumaki-kun es increíble!".

Yamada maya exclamo mientras veia la transmisión en vivo desde el cuarto de control, y para ella se le hacía sorpréndete considerando que esta es la segunda batalla de Naruto. No pareciera alguien que estuviera piloteando un IS por segunda vez en su vida.

Sin embargo, comparada con Yamada Maya, Orimura Chifuyu parecía irritada.

"No lo está haciendo Bien".

"¿A que se refiere, Orimura-sensei?".

"El inconscientemente esta imitando los movimientos de su madre, solo que a su estilo".

"Vaya… ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que conoce a su madre?".

"Claro que si, además. Ella misma me volvió su tutora legal mientras esté aquí, así que por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad".

"Ah… ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Esta avergonzada?".

"… No empieces".

Ajena a la conversación de ambas adultas Houki observaba intensamente la pantalla. Su expresión, aunque no lo aparentara, mostraba preocupación y sorpresa por Naruto.

"Ya veo… doble empuñadura, por eso durante las prácticas no peleaba muy bien".

* * *

**{X En la Arena X}**

* * *

"Parece ser que te estás quedando sin armas".

Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. La marea de la batalla cambio mucho a su favor, y el continuaba acercándose más a ella.

Cecilia también sonrió, confiada.

"Te equivocas".

Dijo para que luego, y con un sonido en seco, lo que Naruto en un momento pensó que eran propulsores sobre sus caderas se alzaron y se apuntaron hacia él y dispararon dos cohetes perseguidores a corta distancia contra él.

Solo para aclarar, los IS tenían una especia de barrera tipo 'defensa absoluta' para evitar que el piloto muera. Puede bloquear cualquier ataque, pero reduciría drásticamente la energía defensiva. Básicamente, en una pelea o combate entre IS's, uno ganaba cuando los puntos del escudo del oponente llegan hasta 0. Si eso sucede, una vez que la armadura sea atravesada o muy dañada habrá daño muy real.

"¡Yamada-sensei, envié el Full Package!".

Fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto antes de que los cohetes impactaran contra el generando una explosión.

* * *

**{X Cuarto de Control… X}**

* * *

"¡Naruto!".

Viendo la transmisión, Houki grito con preocupación.

Ante el pedido del rubio Maya miro a Chifuyu como pidiéndole permiso para cumplir la petición del chico.

"Hazlo… ".

Asistiendo Maya cumplió a su pedido.

"¡Uzumaki-kun, el Full Package te llegara en un segundo!".

Con eso dicho la peli verde presionando un par de teclas en su ordenador lanzo el equipamiento para el chico.

* * *

**{X En la Arena X}**

* * *

Del hangar despego un pequeño Fighter de color azul con dirección hacia Naruto y el Build Strike en el interior de la nube negra. Cuando el Fighter, de nombre Build Booster, ingreso al interior de la nube negra lo siguiente fue un resplandor blanco desde el interior que luego se disperso mostrando al piloto y su IS.

**Acoplamiento perfecto al 100% de Capacidad**

**Confirmar**

**GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package **

**All Green**

El IS en su nueva forma desprendía un muy llamativo brillo de sus colores blanco, rojo y azul por El Phase Shift Armor. Debido a eso los posibles daños recibidos en el Strike habían desaparecido dejándolo como nuevo y ahora con colores y su energía al 600%. En su espalda ahora habían un par de alas muy aerodinámicas con cuatro más pequeñas como alerones señalando hacia abajo, al igual que dos largo cañones. Todo eso en colores blanco y azul.

"¡Vamos, Build Strike Gundam Full Package!"

Sus movimientos ahora eran muy veloces, su maniobrabilidad había aumentado a tal grado que las reacciones de la maquina eran muy rápidas, incluso para él. Sus maniobras en el aire desconcertaban a Cecilia que parecía muy sorprendida.

"¡¿Si-Significa que estabas peleando con la configuración inicial desde el principio?!".

Ante sus nuevos y veloces movimientos Cecilia abrió fuego contra él, solo que ahora Naruto se movía por el aire mucho mejor y más rápido evitando los disparos antes de que estos incluso estuvieran y pasaran al frente o lado suyo. Su velocidad era anonadante.

"¡Ya basta e burlas, ahora en serio!".

"¡Eres irritante!".

Ella entonces disparo nuevamente dos misiles guiados contra él, y Naruto se dejo caer en picada cortándolos por la mitad antes de que estos explotaran. Cecilia luego envió su único Bit restante, solo que este exploto en lo que se desprendió de su ala por cortesía de Naruto, cuya mano derecha sostenía su Beam rifle recientemente disparado y humeante.

Naruto no termino con eso, sino que se le acerco con aun más rapidez que antes, obligando a Cecilia disparar hacia él desesperada y sin precisión. Derecha, Naruto lo evadió. Izquierda, nuevamente lo evadió. Ya la distancia era solo un metro y Cecilia sorprendida e inmóvil dejo de apretar el gatillo. El ahora se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Fuera de su rango de tiro.

"¡Te tengo!".

Estado bajo el cañón del rifle de Cecilia, Naruto blandía uno de sus Beam Sabers muy cerca de ella. Pero antes de poder golpearla la campana sonó indicando el final del combate…

**BATTLE END**

"¿Ah? ¿Ya termino?"Naruto parpadeando graciosamente con gran confusión.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?"Cecilia igualmente que el parecía muy confundida.

En términos simples, el rostro de ambos mostraba la misma confusión que las espectadoras que presenciaban el combate. No solo eran ellos, sino también Houki y Maya tenían las mismas expresiones sorprendidas que todos. Solo había una que no está sorprendida, una persona con una expresión totalmente distinta, y esa única persona era Chifuyu.

"_Aunque es un novato, tiene muy buenos instintos_".

Pensó ella antes de anunciar el resultado…

"El combate se termino".

Apareciendo en las comunicaciones visuales y de sonido del Blue Tears y el Build Strike apareció Chifuyu siendo vista por Cecilia y Naruto.

"¿Pero entonces?".

"¿Quién gano?".

"Eso es bastante sencillo. Termino en un empate".

Con simpleza respondió ella cerrando la comunicación.

"¡¿Qué?!".

Con clara sorpresa en su exclamación ambos Cecilia y Naruto dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

"…".

"…".

El resultado final. Un empate…

* * *

**{X De camino Hacia los Dormitorios X}**

* * *

"Perdedor".

"¿Q-Que dijiste?".

"Nada".

Mientras caminaban juntos de regreso a los dormitorios y su habitación compartida, y Houki miraba con desaprobación a Naruto cuyos hombros y cabeza yacían caídos, totalmente desanimado ante su aparente empate, que para él se sentía más una perdida per una muy buena lección de lo que era una Batalla IS sin la vida de por medio.

"… ".

"… ".

"Naruto".

"¿Qué?".

"Bueno. Emm… ¿Cómo te sientes acerca del empate?".

"Supongo que no fue tan malo. Me divertí bastante durante el combate contra Cecilia, esto solo me demostró que tengo que volverme mejor con los IS".

"¿E-En verdad? Que bien "Sospechosamente Houki sonaba un poco ansiosa, como si quisiera decirle algo y se estuviera conteniendo "¿Qu-Quieres que empecemos a entrenar a partir de mañana?"Pregunto de forma amable mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente.

"¿En serio?"Su propuesta detuvo a Naruto en seco al no esperarse que ella se ofreciera voluntariamente y sin que él se lo pidiera" ¡Claro, me gustaría!"Después de todo, ella seguía siendo la orgullosa y amable Houki que conocía desde la primaria.

"¿En verdad? Ha, ha. Ya veo, supongo que no hay de otra"Sintiéndose alegre Houki cruzo sus brazos frente su notorio pecho "Bien, entonces te estaré esperando después de clases. Y no creas que seré blanda contigo solo por ser tú, considéralo unas clases especiales" De repente Houki parecía muy feliz mientras aceleraba el paso dejándolo atrás y un poco extrañado.

"¿Qué le sucede?"Se pregunto a si mismo Naruto al verla tan animada, y por si fuera poco porque sentía que Houki hiso especial énfasis en 'Clases especiales' fuera lo que fuera, le agradaba que sea ella quien lo haga.

Después de todo Houki era Houki...

* * *

**{X Mientras Tanto… X}**

* * *

El agua tibia como le gustaba caía sobre su piel siguiendo su camino entre las curvas de su cuerpo. Su figura bien proporcionada, su hermoso perfil. Sus largas, brillantes, suaves y hermosas piernas podrían rivalizar con las de una modelo. Aunque su busto era considerado decente para las chicas de su edad, el suyo se consideraba bastante grande, lo que hacía su apariencia más llamativa y encantadora.

Para Cecilia Alcott, era algo de lo cual sentirse muy orgullosa.

Ella continuaba bajo la regadera mientras permitía que el agua caliente, pero tibia, cayera sobe su cuerpo mientras se encontraba inmersa en un profundo pensamiento.

"_Se suponía que debía haber ganado en el encuentro de hoy… pero el, Uzumaki Naruto… _".

Era un poco extraño para ella, pero aun recordaba los ojos determinados de ese chico con fuerte voluntad.

Su corazón latía rápidamente de solo recordarlo con esa expresión y ojos determinados.

"_Naruto…_ ".

En un susurro el nombre de aquel chico salió de sus rosados labios.

Sus mejillas de repente las empezó a sentir calientes.

"… _¿Qué es este sentimiento?_".

Cálido y dulce… agradable y reconfortante.

Ahora lo sabía, quería conocerlo y que él la conociera.

Pues ahora y para ella Uzumaki Naruto era un chico bastante interesante.

"_Quiero saberlo, quiero saber más sobre ti, Naruto-san… _".

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: Starting line by Hikasa Yoko X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Bien, bien, bien. Aquí otro cap de este fic cross y debo decir que este fue un cap largo para lo que acostumbro escribir y ten bien me gustaría decir que esta historia tendrá mejor enfoque por lo ya visto.**

**Quise poner las cosas un poco diferentes que en mi otro fic, pero a la vez guardando algunas semejanzas ya que use algunas partes, les tocaría a ustedes dar con ellas sin quieren saber cuales, y mi agrado poner una pelea en donde Naruto no dominara desde el principio. Es un peleador instintivo después de todo y como saben cuando la adrenalina sube ciertos factores en nosotros mejoran brevemente. **

**Esa Houki es toda una loquilla, quería aprovechar el momento y hacerlo, vaya que me salió algo pervertida en esa parte pero me gusto y dio risa cuando lo escribía así que lo deje igual. Al igual que la escenita con Maya al inicio del cap. Chifuyu tan seca y fría como siempre, lo que me gusta de ella y ya empiezo a creer que hasta disfrutare trabajando con su personalidad. Y ni hablar de Cecilia, al parecer sí que Naruto le causo una muy buena impresión. **

**Como dijo uno de los lectores este Naruto si es más consciente de las mujeres que el otro, pero no por eso será aprovechado, después de todo se encuentra en plena pubertad y como paso a muchos de nosotros tiene una mente algo perversita jejeje. **

**Hasta me salió un cameo con mi otro Fic de Emperor Bijū DxD, es que no pude evitarlo Xd.**

**Se les quiere y cuídense. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	5. Gundam Infinite Stratos 05

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**Como toda una Dama**

* * *

El respiraba agitado, ya empezaba a perder la concentración debido al constante enojo que sentía en este momento. Su objetivo; tres vehículos aéreos de combate no tripulados de fabricación y procedencia americana se trataba de tres General Atomics MQ-1 Predator, usualmente llamado RQ-1 Predator.

Los tres juntos, le estaban causando problemas al no poder acertarle ni un solo disparo a ninguno con su rifle de práctica Tipo-87 remplazando el Beam Rifle de potencia variable. Un rifle de practica diseñado para dispara balas de pintura, con las cuales debía marcar como derribado al droide para así ganar.

"_¡Su velocidad de reacción es muy exagerada!_".

La velocidad del Build Strike equipado con el Build Booster, Full Package, era muy superior de lo normal con sus limitadores de velocidad liberados. Por lo tanto era mucha velocidad para el controlar.

**263Km/h**

**Warning **

**Center Position**

Para su enojo, la computadora de su IS le pedía continuamente que centrara su posición para un mejor desempeño y velocidad. Pero en ese momento lo que más quería que mejor desempeño al volar era mejor desempeño en la puntería, su puntería.

Los RQ-1 Predators se movían lado a lado evitando las balas de pintura, y si Naruto trataba de volar en línea repta la velocidad aumentaría y seguiría de largo. Por lo que constantemente tendría que estar en movimiento lado a lado.

"¡No me dejare burlar por una maquina!".

Con enojo apretó el gatillo olvidando a propósito de que solo disponía de un cargador con 35 proyectiles de pintura. Sin mencionar de que además tenía en contra la falta de cualquier sensor óptico de miras en su rifle actual.

Naruto en si no era un experto en el uso de armas de fuego, gracias a numerosos juegos de la serie Call Of Duty medio sabia de armas, pero esto no era un juego, aquí no tenía la mirilla para ayudarse al disparar. Con su cargador totalmente vacío solo disponía de dos armas para larga distancia, los cañones gemelos adjuntos al Build Booster.

"Uzumaki-kun, la prueba termino".

En una de las esquinas de su visión una mini pantalla mostraba una comunicación de audio y video con Yamada Maya, quien monitoreaba su evaluación de pilotaje y derribo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto Yamada-sensei!".

Algo enojado consigo mismo y lo poco favorable de la situación Naruto replico en voz alta, deteniéndose en pleno vuelo.

"El tiempo se acabo. Por favor regresa al hangar, tu IS necesita mantenimiento y revisión".

Como ahora y era de costumbre Chifuyu aparto a Maya de en medio dirigiéndose personalmente al chico rubio.

Naruto gruño frustrado y enojado, y sin replicar asistió acatando la orden "Enseguida, Orimura-sensei".

Respondió solo para después finalizar con la comunicación y regresar al hangar.

Cuál era su problema, pensó Naruto mientras regresaba al hangar, Orimura Chifuyu era particularmente más estricta con el que con sus demás alumnas. El mismo era consciente de que al ser el único hombre en pilotear un IS, lo último en armas en años resientes, se le exigía ser sobresaliente en el manejo y pilotaje de dicha maquina.

Por eso suponía que la razón por la cual Orimura Chifuyu estaba encargada de él, además por petición de su propia madre, se debía a que ella era la segunda campeona del torneo Mondo Grosso. Aun así, ella era muy estricta con él, más que con el resto de sus compañeras de clases.

Aun podía recordar con cierta molestia lo que dijo después de su empate con Cecilia…

"_Que decepción, Uzumaki. Tu madre y tu padre estarían muy decepcionados después de verte en combate…sin duda serás una carga para mí…_".

Eso fue un comentario que ciertamente lo molesto, pero más que nada, le dolió en el pecho.

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta de que ya había llegado y aterrizado sobre la rampa del hangar 3. Naruto suspiro, desasiendo esos pensamientos e ingresando al interior del hangar.

Al llegar, posiciono al Build Strike entre los anclajes de soporte. El conocía lo de mantener un IS en modo de espera, pero aun no manejaba el despliegue optando solo por los momentos en mantenerlo guardado en el hangar.

"Esto es una molestia, ¿Como se supone que domine un IS con este tipo de entrenamientos?".

Como era de costumbre suya y de su madre, Naruto demostró su molestia con su comentario.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? No logras dominar la maquina que tú mismo personalizaste en un entrenamiento tan simple como ese".

Llegando ante él lo primero que hiso Chifuyu fue escuchar su queja.

"Aun no entiendo como ese tipo de entrenamientos me harán más fuerte "Respondió Naruto sin pensarlo "Es solo una pérdida de tiempo".

Chifuyu serró los ojos, aparentemente se veia decepcionada "Más que nada, este entrenamiento se dedica para que te acostumbres a maniobrar con tu unidad. Pero viéndolo ahora, te centraste demasiado en la maniobrabilidad de la maquina que carece de balance" Dijo ella en un tono tranquilo y frio" Lo que me lleva a señalar que tus habilidades son muy inferiores".

"¡¿Qué?!" Reaccionando bruscamente Naruto se aproximo hasta ella mientras apretaba los puños. Le dirigió un pequeño resplandor amenazante que no parecía perturbar en lo más mínimo a Chifuyu.

Cuya única acción fue cruzarse de brazos mientras continuaba "Te lo diré claramente, ¡No tienes habilidad!".

El rubio retrocedió, y ya empezaba a enojarse, pero solo se atuvo a apretar la mandíbula como forma de contener su creciente enojo.

"Te puedes retirar, eso es todo por hoy "Tras sus duras palabras Chifuyu se dio la vuelta y se marcho tranquilamente, no sin antes detenerse y pensar un poco.

Naruto la vio retirarse y después de unos segundos bajo la cabeza, aun enojado seguía apretando sus puños _"Tiene razón, el problema no es la maquina, sino yo…_ ".

Era duro de aceptar, pero era cierto. No tenía habilidad…

"… Ah, y solo para que lo tengas en mente. Pones demasiado énfasis en el ataque, te apresuras demasiado y descuidas tu guardia. Así que para la próxima Intenta mantenerte siempre en movimiento. Se consiente de la posición del enemigo. No bajes tu guardia después de disparar. Graba esas tres cosas en tu cabeza y tendrás las cualidades necesarias para ser un buen piloto".

Dicho eso, Chifuyu finalmente se retiro dejando a descolocado Naruto atrás.

"¿Ah?".

Primero lo desanima con duras palabras, y luego lo aconseja. Esa mujer sí que tenía una particular forma de hacer su trabajo. Con una última mirada a su unidad Naruto dio un suspiro cansado, y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a los vestuarios, y sin motivo alguno, Naruto esbozo una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

"Las Cualidades Necesarias, ¿Eh?".

* * *

**{X Minutos Después… X}**

* * *

"¿Cuál es su problema? No tenia por que ser tan dura conmigo, apenas y tengo 2 horas en total desde que empecé a pilotear un IS".

Camino al salón de clases Naruto aun seguía algo enojado por lo dicho por Chifuyu. El día de hoy iniciaba una nueva semana en la academia IS y el rubio ya podría decir lo que le esperaría durante su estadía en esta academia.

Recién el sábado había entablado su primer combate oficial contra Cecilia finalizando en un desconcertante e inesperado empate entre ambos. Desde ese entonces no la había vuelto a ver ni siquiera en la cafetería, Naruto solo esperaba que después de eso Cecilia no pidiera una revancha o algo parecido.

Él personalmente había pedido a Yamada-sensei poder ver la grabación de su combate contra la rubia británica, y después de ver la grabación repetidas veces no podía negar que no le fue del todo mal. Y aunque era en parte cierto que no tenía muchas habilidades milagrosamente se las había ingeniado en sobrevivir contra Cecilia por más de 15 minutos.

Al llegar al salón de clases silenciosamente tomo asiento en su puesto dando los buenos días a sus compañeras que ya tenían rato de haber llegado. Estando en su asiento Naruto busco con la mirada a Houki, encontrándola en su asiento y como de costumbre mirando a través de la ventana, aparentemente ignorándolo.

No la culparía, no después de lo de esta mañana… Donde por accidente ingreso al baño creyendo que ella ya se había ido solo para encontrársela recién saliendo de la ducha.

Después de eso, y de ver su figura desnuda por segunda vez, Houki lo saco de la habitación a golpes y patadas.

"H-Hey, Houki, ¿Aun sigues enojada por lo de esta mañana…?" Con cierta inseguridad en sus palabras Naruto se inclino hasta su puesto y le pregunto en un susurro.

La sola mención de lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas provoco un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza e ira en Houki" ¡Ca-Cállate! No digas nada… y mucho menos aquí. Así que solo olvídalo y punto "Respondió ella con rudeza.

"O-Oh, está bien "Regresando a su posición anterior Naruto dirigió la vista al frente_ "Aunque digas eso… será muy difícil olvidar lo que vi esta mañana_ "Aun más teniendo en cuenta un curvilíneo y bien proporcionado cuerpo como el suyo.

"¡Bien clase, hoy les tengo muy buenas noticias!"Ingresando al salón Maya se posiciono al frente de toda la clase "¡El representante de la clase 1-1 será entonces Uzumaki Naruto-kun!".

Emocionada Maya anuncio sorprendiendo a toda la clase para que enseguida esta se llenara de aplausos y felicitaciones dirigidas al aun sorprendido y choqueado Naruto.

Levantándose abruptamente el rubio se inclino hacia delante sobre su escritorio" ¡Sensei, ¿Cómo es posible?!".

"Ah, bueno, eso es porque-… "Justo cuando Maya se disponía a explicar, fue inesperadamente interrumpida.

"¡Eso es porque yo renuncie al cargo!".

La atención de todos se dirigió hacia donde Cecilia, encontrándola de pie cerca de su asiento. Con elegancia y clase la rubia tenía las manos apoyadas en la cintura, emitiendo esa vibra de princesa.

Lo extraño de todo, ella no parecía estar para nada molesta como en días anteriores. Es más, Cecilia parecía estar muy motivada y contenta.

"Es cierto que nuestro duelo termino en un empate, pero he reflexionado sobre mis acciones. Así que… cedí y decidí entregarle la posición del representante la clase a Naruto-san "Declaro Cecilia honestamente ante todos en la clase.

"_¿Naruto-san? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a dirigirse a mí de esa forma?_" Pensó Naruto sumamente extrañado.

"¡Ooh, Cecilia sí que es amable!".

"¡Es cierto, como el único chico aquí tenemos que darle todo nuestro apoyo!".

"¡Podemos ganar valiosas experiencias y luego venderlas a otras clases!".

"¡Un momento todas ustedes!"Atrayendo la atención de todas sobre él, Naruto continúo hablando" Básicamente están haciendo planes de generar ganancias sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión "Se quejo, pero por dentro era otra historia _"Así que en pocas palabras, ella me echo encima toda esa responsabilidad_".

Tosiendo un par de veces, Cecilia dirigió la atención de todos nuevamente hacia ella "Naruto-san, considerando tu falta de experiencia con el manejo de los IS's, yo personalmente me ofrezco a ayudarte. Estoy segura de que con mi ayuda, definitivamente mejorarías en poco tiempo".

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Nuevamente, otra persona se levanto de su asiento con un sonoro golpe a su mesa, Houki se levanto bruscamente "De eso nada, Naruto ya tiene un instructor, ¡Me lo pidió a mí!"Finalizo la chica con cierto tono triunfal.

"Ah, Shinonono Houki-san de Grado C en manejo de IS's, ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo, Cecilia Alcott, de Grado A?".

"¡Es-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los niveles! ¡Naruto me lo pidió personalmente a mí, me rogo de rodillas!".

"Huh, no, no recuerdo haber hecho eso, Houki".

"¡Tu no digas nada!".

"O-Ok… ".

¡BAM!

Con un golpe de la carpeta de asistencias contra el mesón del profesor, toda la clase centro su atención al frente.

"Siéntense, par de idiotas".

Como se esperaría de Orimura Chifuyu, su sola presencia trajo orden en toda la clase finalizando así la posible discusión entre Houki y Cecilia.

"No muestren superioridad ante otros, primero gradúense en esta academia y después presuman todo lo que quieran. Pero considerando que yo estoy a cargo, me asegurare de que el mas presumido sea reducido al más modesto de todos, ¿Entendido?".

"¡Sí!".

Tomando en cuenta lo dura y estricta que era el resto de tiempo, Naruto concordaba con Chifuyu sobre los pensamientos acerca de la gente arrogante. Personas como esas ciertamente eran muy molestas. Pero en estos tiempos, donde la población femenina de todo el mundo estaba en la cima, las mujeres conformaban un gran porcentaje de la gente arrogante. Todo debido a los IS's, desde su invención la posición social de las mujeres subió mucho, hasta el punto en donde ellas mismas se creían lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero con la reciente aparición suya, y de su capacidad de ser capaz se pilotear un IS's, los hombres de todo el mundo tenían a quien los representara en un mundo ahora dominado por las mujeres.

"Bien, escuchen todas. El representante de la clase entonces será Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Alguna objeción al respecto?".

"¡No, ninguna!"

Todas las chicas respondieron inmediatamente a la pregunta de la hermosa y estricta Sensei de cabello negro.

"Bien. Yamada-sensei, por favor inicie con la lección de hoy".

"¡S-Si! Hoy veremos las funciones básicas de un IS".

* * *

**{X Medio Día Después X}**

* * *

"¿Qué pretende Cecilia? ¿Actuando así tan de repente?".

"Hm, incluso si me lo preguntas… verdaderamente me sorprendió".

Después de finalizar las clases y de almorzar, Houki y Naruto se dirigieron directamente al club de kendo, y aprovechando el que este estaba solo lo ocuparon solo para ellos. El entrenamiento empezó tranquilamente con Houki teniendo la ventaja sobre Naruto hasta que este empezó a igualarle el paso, y luego de ya unos minutos practicando decidieron tomar un pequeño y silencioso descanso. El cual Houki rompió haciendo la pregunta sobre la reciente actitud de cierta rubia para con cierto rubio.

"De todas formas ten cuidado Naruto, ella parece tramar algo".

"¿En serio lo crees? Cecilia podrá ser como es, pero no me parece una mala persona y mucho menos que tenga malas intenciones".

"De todas formas, ten cuidado con ella".

"Oh, ¿Estas preocupada por mi?".

Houki se sonrojo y evito mirarlo a la cara "Solo sigue mi concejo "Dicho eso, ella regreso su mirada hacia él con su semblante habitual.

Naruto parpadeo "Ya veo. ¿Entonces eso es lo que ustedes las mujeres llaman 'Intuición Femenina'? Interesante… "Murmuro llevándose la mano bajo la barbilla.

"¡Ya-Ya basta de habladurías! Regresemos al entrenamiento, aun tenemos que recuperar tu estilo".

Dicho eso Houki volvió a blandir su Shinai contra Naruto y sin esperara a que este se preparase se lanzo hacia él con un grito de guerra. El rubio apenas y reacciono a tiempo para tomar su Shinai y bloquear a Houki. Ella sonrió internamente, un bloqueo rápido como ese era algo que solo el antiguo Naruto practicante de kendo haría, solo podría significar que su memoria muscular no perdió lo aprendido después de tantos años. Sabiendo eso Houki pensé en no contenerse.

Manteniendo su Shinai en alto Houki ataco directamente hacia los hombros de Naruto, pero este la evadía moviéndose lado a lado para después detener su Shinai con la suya propia, para después empujarla creando algo de distancia. Alejada Houki acorto distancia con tres grandes pasos para después inclinarse levemente y dirigir su próximo ataque hacia la cadera de Naruto.

El rubio viendo eso respondo llevando un pie hacia adelante y atrás tomando una firme posición para después pasar la Shinai sobre su hombro y así cubrir su lateral de cualquier ataque bloqueando con éxito la huelga de la peli negra.

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, segundos en los cuales estuvieron prácticamente cara a cara y viéndose a los ojos, tratando de predecir el próximo movimiento del uno al otro. De un salto, ambos se separaron tomando distancia para después cargar hacia adelante chocando nuevamente sus espadas Shinai. Así iniciaron un continuo choque de espadas.

Houki se daba cuenta de que Naruto poco a poco se movía como el de antes.

En cambio, Naruto se veia a si mismo retrocediendo y avanzando mientras se defendía.

Con un último choque de sus espadas, la chica y el chico bajaron sus espadas.

"Por Dios. No solo con los IS's pero ni siquiera puedes derrotar a una chica en el kendo y eso que eres un chico… ¿No te sientes avergonzado, Naruto?".

"Bueno, hm… si, supongo que me siento un poco apenado".

Su contesta produjo un claro gesto de molestia en las facciones faciales de Houki.

"… Hmph, que poco carácter tienes "Dijo ella dándose la vuelta marchándose rumbo a los vestidores, aunque no sin antes detenerse y mirar hacia el" ¡Y mas te vale que no intentes espiarme o te ira muy mal!".

"¡¿Qué aun sigues con eso?! ¡Ya hasta comenzare a pensar que realmente quieres que te espié mientras te cambias!"Siendo eso lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, Naruto contesto ásperamente.

Debido a lo que dijo el espero algún comentario en respuesta a lo dicho por él, pero en cambio, Houki se volvió hacia el aparentemente avergonzada y sonrojada y sin decirle una palabra ingreso a los vestidores.

"… ¿Ah?"Parpadeando graciosamente, Naruto abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

* * *

**{X En los Vestidores X}**

* * *

"_¡¿Acaso se dio de cuenta?!_".

Lo primero que Houki hizo al ingresar a los vestidores lejos de la vista de Naruto fue mostrar una expresión algo alarmada. Ella no era una pervertida, incentivadora, ni mucho menos una provocadora. Pero con Naruto las cosas eran diferentes, ella quería, y deseaba, que él la viera nuevamente. Pero como una mujer criada en una familia tradicional japonesa creyente de la cultura Samurai Houki debía permanecer orgullosa. Pero con Naruto todo esos pensamientos desaparecían un poco por el deseo de ser vista y reconocida como una mujer por él, solo y únicamente por Naruto, el chico de sus sueños.

De pequeños, Houki pensaba en Naruto como un chico lindo, pero ahora que él había crecido y madurado lo encontraba muy apesto y guapo. Además de su aspecto y atractivo físico, Naruto tenía el particular y exuberante carisma de caerle bien a todos y cada una de las personas que interactuaran con él. Houki sonrió suavemente. Aun recordaba lo imperativo, impulsivo, ingenuo y noble que era Naruto de pequeño. Pero ahora, el era mucho más maduro que en ese entonces aun manteniendo dichos rasgo en su personalidad.

Motivo suficiente para preocuparla, ya que si bien Naruto era apuesto y carismático cualquier chica caería encantada y enamorada ante él. Aun más cuando Naruto se encontraba en una escuela solo para chicas.

Debido a eso, y la reciente amabilidad de Cecilia para con él, Houki ya empezaba a suponer que los encantos de este ya habían surtido efecto en Cecilia.

Suspirando, Houki finalizo su tren de pensamientos con respecto a lo pensado, por lo que continúo desvistiéndose del uniforme habitual del club de kendo al uniforme estándar de la academia. Seguramente de tanto tardarse Naruto ya se había cambiado de uniforme en medio del dojo, ya que ellos eran los únicos ocupándolo, por lo que encogiéndose de hombros y de echar una última mirada en el espejo Houki finalizo cerrando su casillero.

Saliendo de los vestidores se encontró con que su predicción sobre Naruto fue cierta, el ya se había cambiado al habitual uniforme de la academia.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" Pregunto Naruto un poco molesto después de tanto haber esperado durante 15 minutos.

"Ya podemos irnos, ¿No? Eso es lo que importa, así que vámonos" Contesto Houki mientras le pasaba por un lado.

Nuevamente, Naruto parpadeo, Houki extrañamente no le había dicho nada sobre su comentario anterior"_ ¿Qué le pasara…?_".

Sin decir más nada, Naruto solo la siguió en silencio durante todo el camino a la cafetería.

* * *

**{X Cafetería X}**

* * *

"¡Felicidades por ser el representante de la clase, Uzumaki-kun!".

"Oh, gracias…-¡Whoa, no esperen! ¿Qué es esto?".

Al ingresar tranquilamente a la cafetería Naruto fue calurosamente bienvenido por sus compañeras de clase, quienes decoraron una parte retirada de la cafetería para celebrar su nominación. Cualquier quejido suyo fue opacado por varios sonidos secos y consecutivos. Los trozos de papel de colores caían sobre él, mientras largos listones quedaban entre sus rubios cabellos. Naruto permaneció de pie perplejo y confundido ante sus compañeras de clase reunidas alrededor suyo celebrando por su nominación como el representante para la clase 1-1.

Se suponía que sería una cena normal como de costumbre, exceptuando por las aun presentes miradas ocasionales hacia él, y después de entrenar kendo Naruto y Houki se dirigieron a la cafetería para la cena y después regresar a los dormitorios a descansar y dormir.

Pero al parecer no sería así…

"Momento" recobrando la compostura Naruto detuvo cualquier celebración" ¿Quién organizo todo esto?".

"¡Esa seria yo, Naruto-san!"De entre sus compañeras salió Cecilia declarando ser su idea en voz alta.

"¿Que? ¿Hablas en serio?" Incluso Naruto tenía dificultades para creerse esa.

"¡Hm, así es! ¡Esta fue mi idea! "Con claro orgullo en sus palabras Cecilia se llevo la mano al pecho.

"¿Cielos… porque tú eres tan…? "Junto cuando empezaba en pensar en ella como una chica amable Cecilia aparecía y le salía con esa.

"Pero… ".

"¿Pero?".

"Pero, como he dicho antes, he reconsiderado y reflexionado sobre mi comportamiento hostil e injustificable hacia ti, y me di de cuenta que fui muy inmadura e incapaz de controlar mis emociones. Así que… "Luego de admitir sus errores Cecilia ciertamente parecía avergonzada y arrepentida manteniendo una expresión de vergüenza "Después de tanto pensarlo, decidí y coincidí con el resto de nuestras compañeras y estuvimos de acuerdo con que tú seas nuestro representante de la clase, ¡Felicidades, Naruto-san!"Terminando de hablar Cecilia finalizo dando una linda y amable sonrisa.

Avergonzado y algo sonrojado Naruto bajo la cabeza llevándose la mano derecha detrás de ella"Gr-Gracias, Cecilia, todas. Prometo mantener en alto el nombre de nuestra clase, ¡Muchas gracias!"Como era costumbre en la educación japonesa Naruto se inclino hacia delante en una cordial reverencia.

Tosiendo un par de veces para llamar su atención Cecilia llevo su mano a la cintura "Entonces, Naruto-san. Ya que representaras nuestra clase y tendrás muchos combates contra otros representantes, necesitaras de una persona, llamativa, perfecta y elegante que te enseñe a pilotear un IS, y esa persona puedo ser yo".

"Gracias, pero no gracias. Naruto ye me tiene a mí para enseñarle" Repentinamente y apareciendo entre ellos Houki rechazo la oferta.

"Ah, Shinonono-san, veo que aun pretendes seguir interfiriendo entre Naruto-san y yo "Dijo Cecilia con un claro deje de molestia en su voz" Obviamente yo, Cecilia Alcott de Grado A, soy la indicada para ayudar a Naruto-san en su arduo entrenamiento "Sonriendo triunfante Cecilia se mantuvo firme ante la asesina mirada que Houki le enviaba.

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el grado en cuanto a la técnica de manejo! ¡Naruto me lo pidió a mí y no a ti!"Siendo ahora ella la que sonreía triunfante Houki disfruto el leve gesto irritado de Cecilia.

"Huh, Houki, según recuerdo fuiste tú la que te ofreciste" tocando su hombro Naruto le susurro casi al oído.

"¡Tu guarda silencio!" Volteándose para mirarlo Houki siseo ásperamente.

"S-Si "Reconociendo esa mirada y tono como el que empleaba su madre para sermonear a su difunto padre Naruto fue listo y permaneció callado.

"Shinonono-san podrá ser cierto que enseñas a Naruto-san, pero hay algo de lo que no podrás enseñarle y que solo yo si podría" con esta Cecilia sí que estaba segura de que ganaría.

"¿Y que puede ser eso que solo tú podrías enseñarle?"Odiaría si tuviera que admitirlo en voz alta, pero Houki reconocía que lo único que le podría enseñar al debatido rubio era el kendo. Lo cual contando que el ya conocía un poco técnicamente solo contaría como un re-entrenamiento.

Cecilia sonrió, muy victoriosa por cierto, al ver que había ganado la curiosidad tanto en Houki como en Naruto, el cual permaneció detrás de la chica mirándola a ella con atención ante sus siguientes palabras "Naruto-san si bien tiene un par de espadas en su IS también posee un rifle. Si recibe mi entrenamiento podrá utilizar su rifle de forma tan precisa que no le será necesario depender más del sistema de señalamiento automático" dicho eso la sonrisa suya se extendió al ver la expresión frustrada en Houki y a Naruto asistiendo detrás de ella mientras murmuraba que era muy cierto.

Así que técnicamente el marcador de ambas empato en Houki: 1 Cecilia: 1.

"No te enojes Houki, Cecilia tiene razón. No puedo únicamente en concéntrame en mejorar mi técnica con espadas cuando también necesito mejorar con el rifle y mi puntería".

"… ¿En verdad lo crees?".

"Si, sin duda".

"Eres muy popular, Naruto".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¡Hmph!".

Respondiendo con un resoplido Houki se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda e ignorándole. Naruto la miro con una expresión en blanco, totalmente desconcertado por su repentino mal humor.

"_Sinceramente no la entiendo, parece que cuando se trata de Cecilia se enoja. El problema es ¿Por qué se tiene que enojar conmigo también?_".

En ocasiones, siempre, las mujeres eran tan complejas que lo mejor era solamente seguirles la corriente y ya.

"_Además. No veo por que alegrarse, yo no quería ser el representante de la clase, seguramente ahora me tocara hacer el papeleo, ir a las reuniones del concejo estudiantil y quien sabe que mas. Creo que ahora no tendré casi tiempo en mejorar mucho más al Build Strike_"Mentalmente lo único que Naruto podría hacer era quejarse infantilmente con un aura depresiva sobre él.

Pero ahora tenía una gran duda, y esa duda era en cuanto el trato que Cecilia le estaba dando ahora.

"Por cierto, Cecilia. No es que quiera sonar ni parecer desconfiado ni nada parecido, pero ¿Por qué ahora eres así conmigo… digo, estas siendo amable conmigo y eso?"Pregunto Naruto con una expresión ligeramente confundida.

"Ah, bu-bueno eso es… "Desprevenida por la repentina pregunta Cecilia se sonrojo muy leve junto con un pequeño tartamudeo en sus primeras palabras "Como dije antes, luego de mi vergonzoso comportamiento he reflexionado sobre mi actitud hostil e infantil hacia ti y como símbolo de amistad he renunciado al cargo para que Naruto-san se convierta en el representante de nuestra clase y para hacer las paces entre nosotros "Admitió Cecilia avergonzada.

"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto Naruto verdaderamente sorprendido por lo amigable que estaba siendo Cecilia con él.

"Absolutamente, Naruto-san" afirmo la rubia completamente en serio.

"¡Wow, Cecilia! Parece que yo también te juzgue mal ¡Tú sí que eres amable!"Convencido por sus palabras y honestidad el rubio hablo con gentileza.

"Espero que disfrutes cada segundo de tu popularidad, Naruto" Estado tras el Houki susurro mientras se ceja derecha temblaba con irritación… y celos ante lo amigable que se estaba volviendo él con la rubia.

"¿En realidad piensas eso?" Pregunto el chico de pelo rubio nerviosamente. Justo ahora su amiga de la infancia emitía una aura incomoda.

"Hmph" Houki solo lo ignoro, otra vez, olímpicamente mientras se concentraba en beber su jugo.

Naruto solo parpadeo y sudo ante eso"¿Por qué estas tan de mal humor?"Pregunto no recibiendo repuesta alguna de parte suya.

"¡Permiso, permiso, esto es muy importante! Soy del club del diario ¡Vengo por una entrevista con el popular novato, Uzumaki-Kun!".

Abriéndose paso entre sus compañeras de clases llego ante él una chica de quizás un año mayor que las demás con los ojos azules, cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo corta junto a unas gafas.

"Me llamo Mayazumi Kaoruko, gusto en conocerte Uzumaki-kun. Soy la vice-presidenta del club del diario. ¡Ten, mi tarjeta!" luego de presentarse y tras comprobar en que club estaba la chica levanto su cámara Nikon d3200 para luego hurgar en sus bolsillos y entregarle una tarjeta.

"Oh, igualmente Mayazumi-san, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Naruto cortésmente tras haber revisado la tarjeta de presentación y guardarla en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

"Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas Uzumaki-kun" Tras haber dicho eso ella saco una grabadora poniéndola frente a su cara "Bien, dime que piensas tras obtener el cargo del representante de la clase".

"Emm… pues… a decir verdad no quería el titulo" Confeso para luego dar un suspiro "Acepte el duelo contra Cecilia principalmente para poner a prueba las modificaciones que le hice a mi IS".

"Oh sorprendente, ¿Así que tienes conocimientos en la ingeniería de un IS?".

"Así es, de pequeño ayudaba a mi padre con pequeñas cosas en casa y cuando fui creciendo el me permitía participar más en su trabajo. No es por presumir, pero en parte fui yo quien diseño el IS que ahora es mío".

"Interesante, ¿Entonces se podría decir que te inclinas mas al diseño que a las batallas de IS's?".

"Mmm, no exactamente. Vine a esta academia con la intención de mejorar mis cualidades como piloto Fighter ya que poseo un buen conocimiento en cuando a los IS's, pero claro aun me falta mucho por aprender".

"Bien, bien, muy bien. Pero entonces dime, ¿Qué opinas al tener el cargo den representante de la clase?".

"¿Qué puedo decir? No me agrada mucho la idea, pero ya que mis compañeras me eligieron no puedo defraudarlas, ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!".

"Eh… ¡Di algo más genial, como por ejemplo 'No se acerquen a mí y no saldar lastimadas' o algo así!"Sugirió Kaoruko energéticamente.

"¿Qué? Eso suena más como algo que diría un delincuente juvenil "Negándose a decir eso dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Eh… bueno, entonces dejemos que Cecilia diga algunas palabras" dicho eso Kaoruko procedió a centrarse en la rubia "Bien Cecilia, dinos algo acerca de ti".

"La verdad, no me gustan este tipo de entrevistas, pero ya que me lo pides tendré que hacerlo. Bueno, todo comenzó cuando…-".

"Ahh, será demasiado largo, entonces olvídalo no importa ya me inventare algo".

"¡Al menos espera que acabe de hablar!"Se quejo Cecilia bastante molesta.

"¡Ah ya se! ¡Hay que pretender que tu Uzumaki-kun son enamorados!".

"¡¿Pe-Pero que dices?!".

"¡¿Qu-Que?!".

"¡E-Eso jamás!".

Tanto Cecilia, Naruto y Houki reaccionaron rápidamente sorprendidos ante su idea repentinamente sugerida.

"Solo bromeaba, no se preocupen. Pero por ahora júntense, tomare una foto de ustedes dos".

"¿Para que quieres que ellos dos aparezcan en una foto?"Pregunto Houki con mucha desconfianza.

"Bueno, Uzumaki-kun y Cecilia son los únicos de su clase con IS's personales, así que tener una foto de ellos seria esencial para un buen artículo de prensa".

"Naruto-san, tomémonos una foto juntos" dijo Cecilia de repente mientras tomaba del brazo del rubio para mantenerlo cerca de ella "Recibiré una copia de la foto ¿Verdad?" Pregunto la rubia abrazando el brazo derecho del sorprendido, y sonrojado, Naruto contra su elegante y dotado pecho.

"¡Eso es seguro! ¡Bien por ahora solo sonrían y miren a la cámara! ¡Bien asa me gusta ahora la tomare!".

El resultado no fue para nada del agrado de Cecilia.

"¡¿Por qué todas se amontonaron aquí!? ¡Se suponía que era una fotografía solo mía y de Naruto-san! ¡Exijo una segunda fotografía, pero esta vez en un lugar más intimo!".

"¡Ni de broma!"De inmediato Houki tomo el otro brazo de Naruto" ¡El no irá a ninguna parte contigo!".

"¡Shinonono-san, no interfiera, esto es entre Naruto-san y yo!".

"¡Naruto es mi compañero de cuarto así que por lo tanto tenemos que regresar juntos a los dormitorios!".

"¡Oigan, me dejaran sin brazos!".

Al final, Naruto fue ignorado y jaloneado de aquí y allá por ambas chicas.

* * *

**{X Dormitorios X}**

* * *

Al final de la celebración, la cual duro hasta las 10 de la noche, todo mundo regreso a sus dormitorios luego de que una enojada Chifuyu los amenazara con 10 vueltas alrededor del campus de la academia.

Sobra decir que todas se esfumaron a una velocidad alarmante y vertiginosa de regreso a sus dormitorios. Dejando a un jaloneado rubio descansando en una mesa, y luego sermoneado por la sexy dictadora.

Tras haber salido impune del sermón Naruto regreso a los dormitorios y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ducharse y luego acostarse.

"Hoy te divertiste mucho, ¿No es así?"Con un tono claramente burlón comento Houki estado de pies frente a la cama del acostado rubio.

El cual se encontraba acostado leyendo un libro de mecánica popular.

"¡Deja de leer y ponme atención!".

Suspirando el rubio cerro su libro haciéndolo a un lado de la cama "Te escucho".

"¿Qué te traes con Cecilia?"Pregunto seriamente Houki.

"¿Que dices?" pregunto Naruto arqueando una ceja "Ella y yo solo nos estamos empezando a llevar bien, eso es todo. Además no creo que tenga malas intenciones contra mí".

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" Murmuro algo insegura "Ahora, me voy a cambiar de ropa, así que no espíes y mira hacia otro lado… ¡Si no te ira muy mal!" Para enfatizar su amenaza Houki blandió su Bokken.

"Sehh, descuida no te espiare" De mala gana el rubio se volteo al lado contrario y procedió a seguir con su lectura.

Aunque han estado viviendo juntos por ya una semana Naruto se empezaba a preguntar el porqué Houki se cambiaba solo cuando él se encontraba en la habitación. Desde entonces él había notado que ella permanecía con el uniforme escolar hasta que el regresaba a la habitación y era ahí entonces que luego de hablar unos minutos ella le decía que mirara hacia un lado ya que se ducharía o cambiaria.

¿Lo hacía al propósito?

Era una posibilidad, pero era descartable ya que ella no parecía una chica que incitara a que la espiaran.

Parte inconsciente de él quería espiarla y volver a ver su voluptuoso cuerpo de grandes dotes. Pero el resistía ese impulso, ante todo era un hombre, aunque aun joven, y como un hombre respetuoso que era no podía abusar así de la confianza que Houki le daba al dejarle estar en la habitación mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, se desvestía o duchaba. No podía hacerle eso a su amiga de la infancia, y al mismo tiempo, su primer amor de la infancia.

"Houki, ya te dije antes que deberías cambiarte cuando yo no esté-… ".

Ella lo miraba fijamente, manteniendo un firme agarre sobre su espada de madera, silenciosamente amenazándolo a que se callara y volteara.

"Está bien, está bien. No mirare" Nuevamente regreso a su antigua posición opuesta a la de ella.

Por eso las chicas eran muy difíciles de comprender.

El trataba lo más posible en solo concentrarse en su lectura, pero señores, el era aun un joven y sano adolescente de 15 años de edad cien por cien heterosexual. Como tal, se le hacía muy difícil tan solo concentrarse en lo que leía. Al hacerlo en lo único que se concentraba era en el recuerdo guardado y grabado en su mente de la figura desnuda de Houki.

Sin decir nada Houki extendió la pared corrediza que dividía las dos camas y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente comenzando con la parte superior del uniforme. Después la falda y por último las medias.

El silencio en la habitación era tanto que el rose de la ropa contra su piel era lo único audible, el sujetador y bragas fueron ruidosos a la hora de ser retirados de sus partes intimas y después remplazados por un par limpio. Luego de eso doblar ordenadamente el uniforme y ponerlo a un lado de la cama para después tomar un yukata rozado, ponérselo y atarlo con un obi rosa alrededor del abdomen.

Pero aun quedaba algo, su corazón latía rápidamente y Houki se sentía un poco nerviosa. Vestirse y desvestirse con Naruto en la habitación era algo que siempre dejaban sus nervios y corazón acelerados.

"Y-Ya termine".

Dicho eso, Houki retrajo la pared corrediza a su lugar correspondiente dejando así que Naruto apreciara su nueva prenda.

"¡Oh! Esa yukata y obi son muy bonitos, te queda muy bien".

"¿De verdad? ¡Bien! ¡Es hora de dormir, buenas noches Naruto!".

Dijo la chica apagando la luz de la habitación para luego acostándose en su cama y descansar.

Él lo noto. Luego de elogiarla a ella y su vestimenta, su actitud cambio de agresiva a estar alegre y contenta.

"_Que extraño_… ".

Pensó mientras guardaba el libro debajo de la almohada y se acostaba a dormir.

* * *

**{X Al Día Siguiente…X}**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, paso algo realmente sorprendente tanto para Houki como para Naruto mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

"Entonces, ¿Hoy te sientes con ganas de volver a intentarlo?"Normalmente en las mañanas, el que frecuentaba a iniciar una conversación con ella era el rubio, pero Houki al verlo tan determinado no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Siendo un nuevo día, Naruto con ánimos renovados para volver a entrenar con su IS se dirigía caminando tranquilamente a la cafetería "¡Así es! Puede que me haya ido mal en el entrenamiento de ayer, pero hoy me siento listo para todo".

"¡Buenos días, Naruto-san!".

De repente se detuvo en seco cuando de la nada Cecilia Alcott llamo a su nombre. Volteando hacia atrás se topo con ella corriendo elegantemente hasta llegar hasta él.

En cambio, Houki solo bufo molesta, enviando una mirada desconfiada hacia la rubia.

"Hm, buenos días, Cecilia "El correspondiendo el gesto, le sonrió amigablemente mientras hacia un pequeño saludo con la mano.

Sonriendo, Cecilia extendió una pequeña canasta tejida frente a Naruto "T-Te hice el desayuno. Adelante "Extrañamente, la rubia tenía un pequeño y lindo espolvoreado tono rosa en la mejillas.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco, no se esperaba a que ella se ofreciera comida" ¿De verdad? ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias!"Al principio, Naruto no lo creyó y cuando lo hiso sin dudarlo extendió sus manos tomando la canasta con una sonrisa.

"Bueno Naruto-san, nos vemos en clases, ¡Adiós~!"Despidiéndose con la mano, Cecilia se retiro corriendo.

"¡Jejeje! Que suerte la mía. Hoy tendré doble desayuno".

"Hm… Naruto, ¿Comprendes el significado de ese desayuno?".

"Comida es comida. ¿Qué otro significado podría tener? Cecilia solo quiere ser amable conmigo y de ninguna manera iba a rechazarla".

"Como lo pensé, no lo entiendes".

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Cecilia se está comportando como toda una dama!".

"¡¿Insinúas algo?!".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Y-Yo no estoy insinuando nada!".

"¿Sabes que? Ahí te vez. Yo me voy a clases".

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Houki, no te enojes conmigo!".

Sobra decir que después de eso, Naruto corrió detrás de Houki insistiéndole en que le hablara y no estuviera enojada con él.

¿Acaso así sería su día a día en la academia IS?

¿Podrá sobrevivir?

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: Starting line by Hikasa Yoko X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Bueno, este capítulo estuvo más que todo dirigido a la interacción de Naruto con Chifuyu, la cual resulto ser un poco ruda con él, Houki, la cual lo estuvo celando posesivamente, y por ultimo Cecilia, la cual tuvo un acercamiento más amable hacia Naruto regalándole un desayuno.**

**Al contrario que en la historia original, pretende hacer que la cocina de Cecilia tenga un aspecto extraño, pero con un gran sabor para así inclinar la balanza. **

**En cuanto a Naruto y su entrenamiento, se podría decir que él es más un piloto que mostrara su valor en pleno combate. Algo un poco parecido al Naruto original del canon. Por lo que trabajare con sus rasgos más destacables en cuanto a personalidad. Como también tratare de agregarle rasgos personales de pilotos destacables ****de las****franquicias de Gundam.**

**Puede que haya sido corto el cap en esta ocasión, pero en este fic quiero crear y enfocar un acercamiento de las chicas y el protagonista. Por lo que muy probablemente estaré haciendo algunos que otros cambios menores.**

**Quiero agradecer también los buenos comentarios que está recibiendo este fic, con tan solo 5 capítulos puedo notar que está teniendo una mejor aceptación que mi versión de G 00. Sinceramente, espero que continúe así de bien. **

**Una última cosa, hubo una muy buena sugerencia en cuanto al añadir a Ada Wong y la viuda negra, pero lamentablemente debo declinar ya que después de pensarlo concluí en que desencajarían en esta historia. Aunque quizás, y muy probablemente, tomo la idea como parte de la historia y precedencia en otras personajes, pero eso quedara en un quizás…**

**Se les quiere y cuídense.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	6. Gundam Infinite Stratos 06

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**Nuevas y Viejas Amistades**

* * *

"Bien, como esta será la primera lección práctica sobre los IS's, empezaremos con algunas maniobras básicas muy esenciales".

Miércoles, segunda semana de clases en la academia IS había empezado para Naruto y ya se encontraba frente a la primera distracción que le dificultaría prestar atención en clases. Aun cuando la entrenadora e instructora de dicha práctica era la mismísima Orimura Chifuyu. La instructora infernal, como ya empezaba a pensar de ella.

"_¿Por qué el uniforme de IS femenino tiene que ser tan así… ceñido?_".

Dicha distracción era muy clara, pues todas sus compañeras de clases vestían muy pocas ropas. Nomas una pieza superior que parecía un clásico traje de baño escolar en color azul y medias sobre los muslos. Tan ajustado eran los uniformes que sus muy bien desarrollados cuerpos resaltaban mucho. Sobre todo en chicas curvilíneas y bien dotadas como en caso de Houki y Cecilia, a las cuales el uniforme hacia cosas maravillosas al resaltar y acentuar sus atractivos y encantos físicos.

"_Mierda, espero que esto no se ponga ajustado en mi entrepierna porque si no me pondré en ridículo y quedare marcado como un pervertido calenturiento_".

Por suerte para él, su uniforme de piloto era menos ajustado y mucho más masculino, porque definitivamente no vestiría un uniforme que fuera así de ajustado ni siquiera que fuera para hombres. En si Naruto no se consideraba a sí mismo como un pervertido, aunque si lo fuera, pero como toda persona honesta era feliz con su mente pervertida, o como a él le gusta decir…

"_No hay mentes pervertidas, sino mentes sexys_".

Murmuro mentalmente Naruto siendo inconsciente de que habían llamado a su nombre dos veces.

"¡Uzumaki!".

"¡¿S-Si?!".

"Concéntrate en la práctica y unite con Alcott en la demostración de vuelo en picada".

"¡Sí!" Entonces Naruto estiro su brazo derecho hacia el frente concentrándose en su IS" ¡Sal, Build Strike!".

El Build Strike Gundam se desplego en un destello de luz azul sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo con su armadura. Nuevamente sus sentidos fueron mejorados con los sensores del IS permitiéndole un campo de visión de todo a su alrededor.

Cecilia ya se encontraba medio metro en el aire esperando por él y cuando Naruto alcanzo ponerse a su lado se dio de cuenta de que su Blue Tears nuevamente estaba equipado con sus drones Bits totalmente reparados.

"Muy bien, comiencen" Cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho Chifuyu dio la orden a que iniciaran con la demostración.

Sin hacerse esperar Cecilia se elevo rápidamente a una altura considerable sobre la arena para luego detenerse en lo alto con la vista fija en el suelo bajo ella.

"Naruto-san, se supone que lo hicieras conmigo" dijo Cecilia por el intercomunicador de forma amable y educada.

Con su velocidad de acenso en un nivel bajo Naruto llego a su lado para luego encogerse de hombros"Ok, ahora te sigo" dijo llegando y poniéndose a su lado.

"¿Qué se supone que fue eso?" Abriendo un alance por el comunicador Chifuyu pregunto luego de ver su lentitud "Las especificaciones de tu IS en términos de velocidad es mucho más elevada que las del IS de Alcott".

"Pero Orimura-sensei, aun no dómino por completo la velocidad del Strike "Naruto trato de razonar explicando su punto.

"Si no lo intentas entonces nunca los harás, así que hazlo" con su ultima orden Chifuyu finalizo la comunicación.

"De acuerdo" gruñendo mentalmente Naruto asistió aceptando la orden.

Cecilia notándolo un poco molesto pensó en darle algún concejo "Naruto-san, si te sirve de algo te recomendaría usar tu imaginación para hacerte la idea del como caer en picada. Si a mí me sirvió estoy segura de que a ti también te serviría "Tras decir eso sonrió satisfecha.

Naruto le prestó atención durante su consejo mirándola con una expresión neutral percatándose que Cecilia le hablaba de forma más amable y que al momento de sonreír fue una sonrisa honesta, y no una burlona o que lo estuviera ridiculizando de alguna forma. Simplemente se trata de una sonrisa honesta y contenta.

"Está bien. Gracias por el concejo, Cecilia "Con eso Naruto le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Luego de eso Cecilia dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte "S-Si te parece bien Naruto-san, puedo enseñarte y ayudarte con tu practica de tiro. Después de clases búscam-…".

"¡Naruto! ¡Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir ahí arriba! ¡Apresúrate y baja!" Desde abajo Houki le arrebato el intercomunicador a Chifuyu y grito molesta con una expresión bastante irritada.

La pelinegra reacciono al arrebato y de inmediato recupero el artefacto de comunicaciones "Alcott, Uzumaki, desciendan con una maniobra en picada. El objetivo son 30 centímetros sobre el suelo" desde abajo indico Chifuyu mirando hacia ellos.

"Entendido. En ese caso iré primero, te espero abajo Naruto-san".

Después de decir eso Cecilia se dirigió de inmediato hacia abajo cayendo en picada. Naruto la miro sorprendido mientras ella se alejaba más y más hasta estar muy cerca de estrellarse sobre el suelo para que repentinamente cambiase su posición y al instante detenerse sobre el suelo a los 30 centímetros. Ya en tierra Cecilia dirigió su mirada hacia él y con un pequeño saludo le guiño el ojo.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco por su gesto, pero luego sonrió sintiendo que de alguna forma lo estuviera retando "Muy bien… es mi turno".

Enfoco sus ojos hacia su objetivo, se concentro imaginando su descenso tal y como le había sugerido Cecilia y ya cuando se sentía listo se dejo caer en picada. Pero tuvo un problema. Se había olvidado que la propulsión de salida del Strike era mucho mayor ahora que tenía el Full Package otorgándole una velocidad muy superior a la de antes.

El aterrizo, sin ningún problema le fuera gustado decir, ya que su velocidad de reacción fue demasiado lenta comparada a la rápida de los controles del Strike. Trayendo como consecuencia de que en medio del aire cuando pretendía voltear su cuerpo para caer de pie la velocidad fue tanta que término estrellándose acostado sobre el suelo generando un cráter seguido de una nube de tierra y polvo.

Por suerte, su cuerpo no golpeo el suelo gracias al efecto anti-gravedad que generaba un campo de protección al piloto producido por los IS's, evitando así a que saliera gravemente lastimado, siendo lo único lastimado su orgullo masculino al dar una patética demostración de sus habilidades.

"Ah, ¿Alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me atropello?" pregunto el rubio sintiéndose mareado agregando un toque de humor para parecer menos vergonzoso.

"¡Idiota! ¿Quién te ordeno que abrieras un hueco en el campo?" Era un poco gracioso el hecho de que la preocupación de Chifuyu iba dirigida más a los daños de la propiedad que a uno de sus alumnos, que de paso era su responsabilidad como profesora y tutora.

"… Lo siento" Luego de correr un rápido chequeo sobre el Strike Naruto se alegro de que al menos su IS no sufrió ningún tipo de daños después de su choque.

"¡Que vergüenza!" Acercando hacia él en el interior del cráter Houki se detuvo frente suyo cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho "Naruto, ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que te enseñe ayer?".

"¿Lo que me enseñaste ayer?"Repitió Naruto mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba "Houki… ¡Saber de Kendo y como volar son cosas totalmente diferentes!" finalizo el rubio señalándola con uno de sus reboticos y aguantados dedos.

"¡No te pongas altanero conmigo solo por no enseñarte a volar!" replico ella mirándolo molesta "Además, desde pequeños has sido imprudente-…".

Justo cuando ella se disponía a continuar sermoneándolo fue el turno de Houki para ser interrumpida. Cecilia se apresuro en llegar hacia Naruto pasando bruscamente por un lado de Houki.

"¡¿Naruto-san, te encuentras bien, no estás lastimado?!"Tan pronto como llego a su lado Cecilia pregunto preocupada mientras se arrodillaba a su lado" ¡Te lastimaste en alguna parte?" llevándose la mas manos sobre el pecho Cecilia parecía muy preocupada.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces sorprendido por la preocupación que demostraba Cecilia para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza "Ah… no, por suerte no salí lastimado. Así que estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Cecilia "Respondió al tiempo que su IS regresaba a su modo de espera, es decir, su forma de brazalete y el quedaba sentado en el suelo de la arena.

"¿En verdad? Menos mal. Pero me sentiría mucho más tranquila si un medico te revisara. Te llevare a la enfermería "dicho eso Cecilia procedió a ayudarle a levantarse tomándolo de la mano, guiándole a que se apoyara en ella.

"Eso no será necesario" interponiéndose entre Cecilia y el rubio Houki se cruzo de brazos firmemente "El no saldría lastimado por eso, ¿Cómo saldría lastimado si estaba protegido por el escudo del IS?".

"Ah, Shinonono-san, es normal preocuparse por otros. Aun si están equipados con sus IS, ¿No lo crees?"Sin soltar la mano de Naruto Cecilia expuso su punto manteniéndose firme ante el resto que le enviaba Houki con la mirada.

"¡Hmph! Lo dice una loba vestida de cordero" sonriendo con suficiencia Houki aumento la intensidad de su mirada.

"¿Ara? Mira quien lo dice, la chica que viste con las prendas de un demonio" Con la misma intensidad Cecilia le sostuvo la mirada a Houki.

Ambas se miraban fijamente, haciendo que chispas salieran y chocaran. Aunque en realidad no salieron ni chocaron chispas. La explicación más lógica seria que era un efecto generado por la imaginación y como cosa rara, Naruto era el único que podía verlas.

"Oigan… chicas… "Mientras las dos chicas se miraban intensamente Naruto trata de llamar su atención para que cesaran con la incómoda atmosfera que las rodeaba. Viendo que ambas chicas lo ignoraron o no le prestaron atención el rubio pensó que tal vez debía zarandearlas un poco de los hombros.

"Hey, idiotas, ¡Si quieren discutir háganlo en otro lado-…!" como siempre Chifuyu demostró que tan autoritaria era al detener a Cecilia y Houki. Pero se detuvo en medio del sermón cuando repentinamente ambas chicas se movieron bruscamente a mirarla y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

Acción que genero inevitablemente que las manos de cierto y único rubio en la academia IS cayeran sobre sus pechos y no sobre sus hombros.

"… Um… en realidad, esto no es lo que pretendía… por cierto, tienen un buen par yo les daría un 10 de 10"Luego de decir eso, Naruto finalizo levantando ambos pulgares como símbolo de aprobación mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

"¡PERVERTIDO!".

"¡AHHHH, FUE UN ACCIDENTE!".

"Bien clase. Es todo por hoy, regresen a los vestidores. Uzumaki, no regreses hasta arreglar el campo".

"…S-Si señora… "Solo digamos que luego de recibir dos cachetadas en ambas mejillas Naruto estando caído en el suelo se atuvo a responder afirmativamente mientras levantaba su pulgar "Al menos… valió la pena".

* * *

**{X Mientras tanto… en la entrada principal de la Academia IS X}**

* * *

"Oh, así que esta es la famosa academia IS… ".

De pie frente a la entrada de la academia se encontraba una linda y joven chica a mediados de su adolescencia con el pelo castaño claro en dos coletas por cintas amarillas a cada lado. Tiene los ojos color verde jade, y viste con el uniforme femenino de la academia IS modificado específicamente para ella, para que las mangas se separen del uniforme. Cabe señalar cerca de sus pies y colocado en el piso había un gran bolso que hacía difícil crear que ella cargara considerando su baja estatura.

"Al fin nos reencontraremos de nuevo… Naruto "Murmuro la chica de ojos verde esbozando una pequeña y soñadora sonrisa.

A primera vista la chica parecía japonesa, pero al observarse más de cerca en verdad no parecía una. Esos finos ojos pertenecían a una persona de origen chino. Pero para ella Japón era su segundo hogar lejos del hogar, en el cual vivió muy lindos momentos y tuvo su primer flechazo de amor.

El cual aun seguía latiente.

De pronto recordó a ese cierto chico. El fue la mayor razón que tuvo para regresar a Japón después de tanto tiempo. Ya hasta se empezaba a preguntar cuánto había cambiado. Después de escuchar las noticias de que su padre había sido asesinado y que él se convirtió en el primer hombre en pilotear un IS, ella se preocupo de que tantas cosas en su vida lo agobiaran y como consecuencia cambiara su brillante personalidad. Sería muy triste para ella ver a alguien al cual estaba acostumbrada ver animado y alegre en alguien deprimido y quizás tal vez hasta vengativo.

"No, Naruto definitivamente no es ese tipo de persona. Además… estoy segura de que se alegrara mucho de verme… ".

Desde que estuvieron juntos en la primaria, ella observo en el lo que podría decirse como el extraño don de hacer sonreír a las personas, Naruto era después de todo alguien brillante. Con ese pensamiento optimista y feliz la chica tomo su gran bolso, o equipaje, con suma facilidad para después caminar rumbo a la recepción de la academia.

Después de todo, necesitaba de inmediato ver a esa persona tan especial e importante para ella.

* * *

**{X De Regreso… X}**

* * *

"¡Bien! ¡Al fin termine!".

Satisfecho con su trabajo Naruto soltó la pala con la que hace apenas unos minutos había terminado de rellenar el cráter que su caída naturalmente había provocado. Con la manga de su uniforme se limpio el sudor y tierra sobre su frente.

Sin que hacer presiono un botón en su brazalete generando una pantalla holográfica con las especificaciones técnicas de su IS. No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero las especificaciones habían aumentado mucho desde la última vez que la reviso hasta después del acoplamiento inicial con la unidad Full Package.

Era fácil sacar la conclusión de que su padre había diseñado el Strike Gundam como una unidad que iría creciendo y mejorando de acuerdo a las actualizaciones en su equipo. Sin mencionar, que de entre las cinco unidades del proyecto G el Strike era el más balanceado entre todos al poder asumir cualquier rol que se le diera, con el único cambio seria en equipamiento.

"¿Podría diseñar un nuevo Strike Pack?".

De que podía, podía, eso era un hecho. Pero ante todo, Naruto necesitaba tener en claro el que necesitaría en un posible y nuevo Strike Pack. Sin mencionar los materiales que usaría para producirlo, ya que su última y más reciente creación con el Full Package le habían dejado muy pocos materiales, siendo en su mayoría pequeñas piezas de recambio. De las cuales y tal vez podría sacar algún nuevo tipo de rifle u arma para variar el reducido arsenal del Strike.

"Tal vez y empiece a trabajar en algunos diseños "Murmuro pensativo el rubio solo para después dejarse caer sentado en la arena de brazos cruzados.

"Naruto-san, ¿Aun seguías aquí?".

Su tren de pensamientos de repente se detuvo en seco cuando de la nada cuando la familiar voz perteneciente a Cecilia Alcott llamo a su nombre.

Volteando hacia atrás se topo con ella, caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

"Si. Recién acabo de terminar de cubrir mi desastre" Respondió al instante que se levantaba de la arena y sacudía el polvo fuera de su uniforme de piloto.

"Que bien. Pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda así que vine… "Cecilia entonces le sonrió amigablemente _"Parece ser que Shinonono-san no está con él, esta… ¡Es mi oportunidad!_".

La verdad era que ella se había retirado junto a las demás, y después de pensar y esperar algunos minutos a que nadie viniera regreso a la arena para pasar algún tiempo a solas con el chico de su reciente interés.

"Naruto-san, ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría entrenar conmigo?".

Naruto se sorprendió un poco, no se esperaba a que ella se ofreciera entrenar con el "Bueno, yo… realmente tenía planeado hacer lo mismo y tener un entrenamiento ligero con mi IS. Pero si, si me gustaría entrenar contigo también "Con una sonrisa el rubio termino aceptando su oferta.

Al oír su respuesta afirmativa Cecilia no pudo evitar sentirse contenta y saltar y tomar su brazo entre los suyos" ¡Que bien! ¡Entonces te mostrare de lo que yo, Cecilia Alcott, es capaz de hacer!"Con su declaración la rubia se separo de él.

La rubia cerró los ojos concentrándose y visualizando la imagen mental de su IS lo desplego de su forma inactiva a su forma activa" ¡Blue Tears!" Llamo a su nombre, y en un destello de luz su IS se materializo "Bien, entonces empecemos, Naruto-san ".

Naruto la miro y dudo por un segundo, solo para luego sonreír confiado "De acuerdo. Lo intentare…"cerrando los ojos se concentro en la activación de su IS" ¡Build Strike!" luego de un destello de luz, su cuerpo era cubierto por la armadura de su Gundam "¡Bien, adelante!".

Moviendo sus controles los propulsores traseros se encendieron a mínima potencia impulsando al rubio hacia adelante a velocidad moderada.

Llegando desde atrás, Cecilia pronto se le unió manteniendo una velocidad similar a la suya. El ritmo de ambos era calmo y pausado sin algún tipo de prisa. Se mantenían a ese ritmo manteniendo sus IS's cerca del suelo, o arena, deslizándose sobre de este.

Minutos después de estar maniobrando, Cecilia cargo su rifle Starlight .

"Naruto-san, ¿Qué tal si practicamos nuestra puntería?".

"¿Ah? Si, está bien".

Dicho eso, Naruto la emito también cargando su rifle de potencia variable.

**PRACTICE STAR**

Tras finalizar el anuncio, el campo alrededor de ambos se lleno con hologramas de blancos o dianas de tiro en forma heptagonal con en el centro dividido en colores y múltiples puntaciones. El objetivo de esta práctica, consistía en dar en la mayor cantidad de blancos posibles estando en continuo movimiento antes de que finalizara el tiempo y la puntación se totalizara.

La primera en empezar a disparar fue Cecilia, y como se esperaría de alguien con habilidades de francotirador, dio en el centro de cada blanco al cual apuntaba.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, Naruto abrió fuego contra sus blancos emparejando rápidamente el marcador.

Volviendo con Cecilia, la rubia se mecía lado a lado al tiempo que disparaba disparos continuos dando en el centro de cada blanco.

Mientras con Naruto, el rubio tampoco se quedaba atrás disparando ráfagas de tres disparosacertando en puntajes variados.

De un vistazo a su entorno, ambos tiradores grabaron las posiciones de sus blancos y en perfecta sincronía apretaron el gatillo de sus respectivos rifles, y en apenas un parpadeo los dos, rubio y rubia, acertaron en sus respectivos objetivos.

**PRACTICE END**

Después del anuncio de finalización, la computadora totalizo los puntos y anuncio los resultados…

**Naruto. U/B. Strike: 152 **

**Cecilia. A/B. Tears: 198**

Después de esa demostración de habilidad y precisión, Naruto solo tenía una cosa que decir sobre sus capacidades como una francotiradora.

"Vaya… "Murmuro Naruto mientras pasaba a mirar a la rubia "Como era de esperarse de ti, Cecilia, no eres solo habladurías. Sino también estas buen-…hermosa y tienes habilidad…-"Fue ahí que se percato de lo que había dicho "Lo siento por eso "Se disculpo apartando la mirada.

Algo sonrojada, Cecilia bajo la mirada para que no viera el leve tono rojo en sus mejillas "Gra-Gracias, pero aun me falta mucho por mejorar…".

Una incómoda atmósfera se extendió sobre ambos al no encontrar las palabras indicadas para continuar con la conversación ya desviada de sus inicios. Por su parte, Cecilia no podía creer su repentino comportamiento pasivo y tímido ante el rubio. Mientras Naruto se regañaba mentalmente al no poder controlar su vocabulario y elección de palabras para referirse al aspecto de la rubia.

Sin saber muy bien que decir para romper la incómoda atmósfera, Naruto dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Hm… el desayuno que me regalaste el otro día… estuvo realmente bueno, gracias por eso" Comento mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nunca.

Primeramente Cecilia parpadeo asimilando sus palabras, para luego sonreír contenta y orgullosa" ¿Es así? No es nada Naruto-san. Solo quería demostrarte la buena comida que tiene mi país y también fue un gesto de buena voluntad "Con eso dicho, la rubia evito dar más detalles en cuanto a sus intención de llegar al chico por medio de la comida.

Después de todo, el medio más confiable y directo de llagar a un hombre era por medio de su estomago. Levantarse ese día temprano y preparar un clásico Sunday roast le daría a Cecilia un lugar en los pensamientos del chico de su interés. Pero a todo esto, ni ella misma sabía él porque después del combate tenía tantas ganas de conocer y saber más acerca de él.

* * *

**{X Mientras tanto… X}**

* * *

Para una chica lo mejor después de entrenar y sudar era sin duda tomar una refrescante y relajante ducha. Dentro del vestidor femenino, ahora vacio, una solitaria Houki era la única chica presente en dicha instalación ubicado en los vestidores de la arena de combate IS.

La refrescante sensación del agua caer sobre su piel mantenía a la chica en un estado relajado y pensativo. Naruto. Hasta ahora, en lo único que ha pensado ha sido el. Como había pensado antes, los encantos del rubio surtieron efecto sobre la arrogante Cecilia. El reciente acontecimiento entre ambos ya era una muestra más que suficientemente clara de ese hecho. Malditos encantos de Naruto, maldijo Houki mentalmente. Si no fuera por sus encantos, Naruto sería solo de ella. Pero. También gracias a ellos ella admitía gustarle el chico rubio.

Con sus manos ella llevo el jabón por sobre todo su cuerpo removiendo cualquier pisca de sucio.

Pero durante el trayecto, sus manos toparon con cierto gran par de 'problemas' en su pecho. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Colocando el jabón de vuelta a su jabonera, Houki tomo sus propios pechos"¿Me pregunto si le gustara que las tenga así de grandes?"Murmuro algo insegura con la vista fija sobre sus grandes montículos gemelos.

Durante el desarrollo de esa parte en su anatomía, Houki pensaba que solo eran un gran estorbo muy innecesario. Sn mencionar, que durante sus últimos años en la primaria privada en la que fue inscrita era el centro de atención de muchos por sus llamativas gemelas.

Se detuvo abruptamente con los ojos en ancho al recapacitar de sus pensamientos internos y darse cuenta de que hacía.

"Que indecencia… "Murmuro con un tinte rosa teñido en sus mejillas al darse cuenta y parar de acariciar sus pechos.

Pero después de pensarlo, concluyo que si Naruto era un chico con un irremediable gusto por los pechos grandes Houki tenía su lugar asegurado. Después de todo las suyas eran evidentemente más grandes a las de Cecilia.

Solo pensar en la rubia le valió estar molesta.

"_¡Que ni se le ocurra tratar de quitarme a mi Naruto! ¡Él es solo mío!_".

Ese pensamiento enseguida provoco en ella ponerse tan roja como un tomate.

"_B-Bueno… él es mi querido y primer gran amigo de la infancia… por supuesto_".

Hasta el día de hoy, Houki recordaba claramente el día en que ella y Naruto se encontraron por primera vez.

* * *

**{X Flashback X}**

* * *

Las tardes de la temporada de otoño eran generalmente soleadas, y como cualquier tarde soleada a principios de otoño un pequeño niño nomas de 6 años de edad de nombre Naruto, vestido con una tradicional yukata azul, puede ser visto caminando en medio del festival que da bienvenida a la temporada de otoño. El pequeño rubio de 6 años, aparentemente perdido entre la gran multitud, buscaba a sus padres luego de separarse de ellos por seguir a una cría de zorro.

Si él no recordaba mal, papa y mama le habían dicho repetidas veces que en tal caso de separarse o perderse de ellos tenía que ir y dirigirse al templo local ubicado en la base de la colina.

De camino se distrajo inmediatamente al llegar frente a un puesto de mascara siendo una máscara de Kitsune blanca y roja la captora de su atención.

Por semanas el pequeño Naruto había estado esperando ansiosamente este festival con el motivo de tener una máscara de su animal favorito, y ahora que la tenía frente a sus brillantes e ingenuos ojos azules no la dejaría pasar. Había estado ahorrando durante meses en el interior de su cochinito de porcelana la mesada que sus padres le daban, pero ahora que su alcancía había sido sacrificada y abierta por su madre. El pequeño no pudo siquiera ver tan desgarradora escena por ser tan blando. Compraría y tendría su querida mascara junto a un montón de tipos de ramen, el sacrificio de su cochinito no sería en vano.

Después de pagar por su máscara, el pequeño Naruto se la coloco y como una bala salió disparado corriendo al templo en la colina.

Al doblar en una esquina entre los tantos puestos de deliciosa comida y tradicional mercancía el pequeño rubio llego frente a las escaleras que conducían al santuario.

Cuando se disponía empezar a subir las escaleras, oyó varias voces que provenían del interior del bosque cerca del santuario.

Rápidamente llego a donde las voces provenían identificándolas como tres niños poco mayores que él y una niña muy probablemente de su misma edad.

"Te crees la gran cosa en la escuela por que tu padre es dueño del dojo, ¿No Shinonono? Bueno ¿Adivina qué? ¡Solo eres una perdedora!".

"¡Cállate! ¡Ustedes son los perdedores!".

"¡¿Te crees muy dura?! ¡Pues toma esto!" otro de los chicos se adelanto y levantando su mano sobre el rostro de la chica.

El eco del golpe resonó en toda la zona. Naruto no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

"¡Oigan! ¡Déjenla en paz!".

La atención de los tres chicos mayores, y de la niña arrodillada en el suelo y sollozando, cayó sobre el recién llegado. Todos los ojos se posaron en Naruto, sus manos apretados fuertemente en puños, temblando de rabia.

"¡Solo los idiotas se meten con las niñas indefensas!".

"¡Largo de aquí enano, esto no es asunto tuyo!".

En cierta forma, Naruto era un poco más corto que los chicos de su edad.

"¡¿Enano?! ¡Pagaran por eso idiotas!".

"¡Solo un idiota más grande le dice idiota a un idiota cuando le dicen idiota!".

"¡No! ¡Solo un gran idiota le dice idiota a otra personas que le dicen idiota, idiota!".

"¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué eres tú?".

"¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Un héroe de la justicia!".

"¿Un Héroe de la justicia?".

"No sea idiota, ¡Idiota!".

"¡Así es! ¡Enano!".

"¡Se los demostrare! ¡Así que preparasen!"El pequeño Naruto inmediatamente asumió una pose similar a la que empleaban en las extensas series de Super Sentai" ¡Acabare con ustedes!".

Inmediatamente, los tres chicos mayores y brabucones estallaron en incontrolables risas burlonas.

Solo para después, los tres chicos se le abalanzaran encima. Como era de esperar de un pequeño niño, no tuvo oportunidad alguna contra tres chicos más grandes y mayores que el. Por lo que después de golpearlo un poco dejándolo en el suelo adolorido.

"¡Vamos a divertimos un poco!"

"¡Sí!".

"¡Tomemos su máscara!".

Rato después de que los brabucones hicieran de las suyas, se retiraron llevándose consigo la máscara y el monedero en forma de rana en el cual el pequeño rubio guardaba su dinero.

Minutos después, el rubio se levanto del suelo.

"¡Aun no termino! ¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes!".

"Ya se fueron… ".

"¿Eh?".

Quien hablo fue la niña de su edad, y ahora que la veia de cerca se daba cuenta de que tenía el cabello negro y ojos de una tonalidad más oscura de azul. La yukata rosa que vestía estaba cubierta de mugre y sucio gracias a sus agresores.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, dejándolo fuera de su observación.

"¿Huh? Sí, creo que sí, ¿Y tú? ¿No te lastimaron?"

Un ligero rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la chica "N-No, yo sola podía con los tres...".

"¡La protección de los débiles es el lema de mi familia!".

"¡¿Me estás diciendo débil?!"La niña reacciono de forma violenta" ¡Yo soy más fuerte de lo que parezco!" Replico, pero luego volvió la cabeza lejos de él hacia otra parte "Pero gracias de todos modos... Niño".

Pase a estar ligeramente golpeado Naruto le sonrió "Soy Naruto… ¡Uzumaki Naruto!".

La niña no pudo evitar sonreír "Houki... Mi nombre es Shinonono Houki".

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, seguramente Mama colgaría a Papa si no aparezco, ¡Adiós!".

"Mmm… de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarme".

"¡No fue nada!".

* * *

**{X Flashback end X}**

* * *

Después de ser criada y crecer en un dojo y santuario con una familia tradicional japonesa, Houki tenía problemas en hacer amigos debido a su personalidad, disciplina y temperamento. Como tal siempre tuvo problemas en socializar y hacer amigas o amigos de su edad, por lo que se concentro únicamente en el kendo. Las cosas cambiaron cuando después de ese día, ellos no se vieron otra vez hasta que un mes más tarde, los padres de Naruto se habían decidido en inscribirlo en clases de kendo en la escuela dirigida por el padre de Houki, Shinonono Ryuuin.

En poco tiempo, y para sorpresa de todos en el dojo, Naruto se había vuelto sorprendentemente bueno en el kendo pase a su joven edad. Dos años después, Naruto y Houki se convirtieron en los aprendices más hábiles en el dojo Shinonono. Fue gracias al Kendo que su amistad realmente floreció y creció y creció al sentimiento que es hoy en día.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Naruto ya no era el mismo chico con gran habilidad que ella admiraba de pequeña. Normalmente hablando, una persona que no ha practicado el kendo en largo tiempo perdería su entrenamiento. Ese debía ser el caso de Naruto. Aunque después de haberlo visto combatir a Cecilia Houki podía estar segura en una cosa. El no había perdido sus habilidades, el había perdido sus muy agudos sentidos. Además, recuperar los sentidos llevara algún tiempo. Estos se obtienen y desarrollan acumulando valiosa experiencia.

Es difícil ganarlos, pero fácil perderlos.

"_De cualquier forma, desde mañana empezare con un entrenamiento especial después de clases. Es mi deber ayudarlo regresar a su habilidad del pasado_ "Además, pase a no admitirlo, eso le daría más razones de estar con Naruto"¡Es por eso que está bien!"Houki, que aun se encontraba a solas en los vestidores mientras finalizaba de vestirse, apretó su puño determinada y decidida.

* * *

**{X De Regreso a la Arena de Combate X}**

* * *

"Aunque digas eso. Aun no comprendo del todo él como los IS's pueden volar cuando sus alas se encuentran posicionadas de forma tan poco aerodinámica".

"Tengo entendido que está relacionado con la teoría de las Alas anti-gravedad y la interferencia de flujo espacial".

"Eso ya lo sé, no necesitas explicármelo".

"¿En serio? Que pena. Hahaha "Cecilia sonrió de forma suave y satisfecha al no tener que explicar una teoría tan complicada. Porque siendo honesta consigo misma, en el tiempo que estuvieron hablando de IS's Cecilia se encontró abrumada en cuan conocedor era Naruto sobre la materia.

Las cejas de Naruto se arquearon con cierta mirada inquisitiva en sus azules ojos _"Parece como si buscara una razón para ayudarme a entrenar o hablar conmigo, por lo que de cierta forma me siento agradecido. Además, como se esperaría de una candidata a representante, Cecilia es bastante hábil e inteligente_ ".

El realmente estaba un poco sorprendido en cuanto conocía Cecilia sobre los IS's. Ya que dada a su elegante y bella apariencia, daría pensar que solo era una chica concentrada en siempre verse bien y de tener mucha fama. Ciertamente, las apariencias sin que engañan.

Por otra parte, cuando hiso la misma pregunta a Houki, resulto algo más o menos así;

"_Es una sensación como Mm_".

"_Un toque semejante a Dong'_".

"_Como también Clang_".

Sus explicaciones resultaron totalmente incomprensibles e inútiles. Pero al menos Naruto había presenciado el lado lindo de Houki al hacer esas lindas expresiones que concordaran con los sonidos que hacía.

* * *

**{X Esa Misma Tarde X}**

* * *

Como la academia IS de cierta forma tenia políticas de internado debía albergar a una gran cantidad de población femenina, siendo Naruto la única forma de vida masculina en un ambiente completamente de chicas, y como muchas de la mitad de esa población eran chicas extranjeras el directivo estableció un medio de comunicación de vídeo llamadas a cualquier zona de Japón o países extranjeros. Por eso mismo, en la planta baja de los dormitorios, se instalaron el equivalente moderno de las casillas telefónicas que en su interior poseían computadoras únicamente funcionales para realizar vídeo llamadas.

Naruto ingreso a una de las 6 casillas disponibles, porque seamos francos las otras estaban ocupadas y desde hace rato por otras chicas, tras cerrar la puerta tras el introdujo su tarjeta de identificación, la cual le fue dada por Yamada-sensei, y marcar los datos de a quien quería llamar espero a que la llamada fuera atendida al otro extremo.

La espera fue más corta de lo esperado.

Al otro lado de la pantalla una muy sonriente pelirroja saludo empalagosamente a su retoño.

"¿On ta mi Bebe?".

"Por favor Mama, ya tengo 15 años".

"¡Sígueme la corriente o quemo todo lo que escondes bajo tu cama!".

"¡Aquí ta! ¡Aquí ta! ¡Pero por favor, no quemes nada!".

"Así me gusta, lindo y obediente. Pero vamos, ¿Cómo te va en la academia IS?".

Naruto gimió y se frotó la cara "La verdad, me va bien, pero al parecer tengo seguidoras".

"¡Oh!" Kushina exclamo y enseguida aplaudió "¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Qué ya construyeron una estatua tuya?".

El rubio miro a su sonriente Madre con una cara de palo "Me atrevería a decir que casi".

De inmediato, gano otro grito de su madre "¡Oh, pero que lindo!".

Naruto continuo con la misma cara"_ ¿Pero que clase de humor tienen las madres?_".

La bella y pelirroja madre detuvo sus bromas adquiriendo una expresión suave y sonriente "¿Que tal los amigos?… Aunque debería decir amigas, ¿Ya has hecho alguna amiga?".

Con cierta desconfianza de que le siguiera tomando el pelo el rubio solo asistió.

"¡Que bien! Así no te sentirás solo en esa gran academia, pero dime ¿Cómo es ella?".

"Bueno, ¿Recuerdas a Houki?".

"¿Houki? ¡Ah, ya la recuerdo! Shinonono Houki-chan del dojo Shinonono, ¿No es así?".

"Sep, ella misma".

"Que bien. Es lindo que te encontraras con el amor de la infancia".

"¡Mama! ¡No empieces!".

"Fufufu, tranquilo, solo bromeaba".

Las cejas de Naruto se crisparon con molestia "Ya me lo imaginaba".

"Bien, ¿Ya te has hecho tus propias rivales?".

"No tengo ningún interés en tener rivales, Mamá" Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Aunque si lo ponemos de esa forma, ya tuve una que ahora se podría decir que es mi amiga".

Kushina sonrió socarronamente, y las cejas de Naruto se crisparon al saber lo que venía, una broma de su madre" ¿Ohh? ¿Así que ya te hiciste de una amiga y aliada? Eso es bastante bueno. Te aconsejo que tengas buenas aliadas, no importa cuántas, solo importa que ellas sean de verdad tus amigas y aliadas en quienes puedas confiar".

Naruto suspiró, a pesar de que su Madre solamente quería lo mejor para él, él realmente no tenía ningún interés en convertirse en un héroe aventurero típico del manga y anime, el solo quería llevar una vida lo más tranquila que fuera posible desde su reciente posición como el primer hombre en pilotear un IS en todo el mundo "Esta bien Mama, está bien… ".

De repente un ambiente melancólico surgió de la nada rodeando tanto a él y a su Madre.

" ¿Crees...Crees que Papa estaría orgulloso de mí?".

"Estoy muy segura que si "Kushina respondió con una triste mirada "Tú eres su hijo, después de todo.

"Como quisiera… que él estuviera aun con nosotros "Murmuró mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

"Lo sé, hijo... Lo sé. Yo tan bien quisiera que él estuviera con nosotros… su familia".

* * *

**{X Al Día Siguiente X}**

* * *

"¡Buenos días, Naruto-san! ".

Por la mañana, junto después de llegar al salón de clases y tomar asiento Cecilia se le acerco y saludo. De inmediato ganando un bufido molesto por parte de Houki.

"Buenos días, Cecilia".

"Naruto-san, ¿Ya escuchaste el rumor de la nueva estudiante transferida?".

"¿Estudiante transferida?".

Según los rumores, los exámenes y condiciones de ingreso a la academia IS son muy rigurosos. Sin mencionar, que se requiere de la recomendación de un país o gobierno para inscribirse.

"¿De dónde es?".

"Escuche que es de China".

"¿China? Ya veo… ".

Luego de murmurar, Naruto adquirió un semblante pensativo.

"_¿Acaso será…? No, imposible. China tiene demasiadas personas, las probabilidades son de una en un millón_".

Mientras él pensaba, el ego de Cecilia surgió nuevamente.

"¡Ah! ¿Podría ser que se entero de mi y decidió transferirse aquí?"La representante de Inglaterra, Cecilia Alcott, como siempre asumió una pose en la que su mano esta sobre su cintura mientras la otra mano esta frente a su pecho. Particular pose que la hacía verse realmente bien.

"Dudo mucho que se haya transferido a nuestra clase por ti. No hay que emocionarse antes de tiempo "Houki opino manteniendo una expresión neutral.

"¿Que se supone que significa eso, Shinonono-san?" Como mujer, la rubia sabía que lo había dicho con gran burla.

"No empiecen ustedes dos. Lo importante ahora es saber que tipo de chica será "De inmediato, Naruto intervino antes para que ambas, y competitivas, chicas no empezaran a discutir.

Ya que es una candidata a representante de un país como China, tenía que ser una chica bastante hábil y fuerte como Cecilia, o incluso más. Aunque Naruto esperaba a que no fuera arrogante como en un inicio lo era la rubia a con él. Si no, sería una situación muy problemática para él.

"Hm… Naruto-san, ¿Sientes curiosidad sobre esa chica?".

"¿Hm? Si, así es. Un poco".

"¡Humph!".

Después de responder honestamente, Naruto noto como tanto el humor de Cecilia y Houki parecía ser irritado. Ante eso, el rubio solo pensó en una cosa.

"_Así que era cierta, la teoría que cuando se junta a un grupo de mujeres en un mismo lugar por un tiempo el ciclo de ellas se sincronizan_".

¡La ciencia era asombrosa!

"¡No tienes tiempo para andar pensando en chicas, Naruto! ¡Se supone que tienes que mejorar y esforzarte en tu entrenamiento conmigo!".

"¡As es Naruto-san, debemos tener más lecciones de práctica y entrenamiento en privado! ¡Además, los únicos con IS's personales en nuestra clases somos tu y yo!".

Quizás eran solo ideas suyas, pero no, Naruto noto el leve énfasis que hicieron las chicas al resaltar con fuerzas las palabras 'Conmigo' y 'Privado' del resto. Por lo que no queriendo arruinar los ánimos de las chicas, ni mucho menos provocar la ira femenina en ellas, respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, de veras!".

"… ¿Ho? Conque era cierto que aquí estabas… "De pronto, se escucho una voz en dirección a la puerta.

La atención de todas, y Naruto, se volvió hacia la recién llegada.

De pie, y cruzada de brazos frente a su pecho mientras recargaba su peso contra el umbral de la puerta, había una chica adolecente de baja estatura con el cabello castaño repartido en dos coletas gemelas atadas por cintas amarillas. Ella tiene los ojos color verde jade. Y su uniforme presentaba la particularidad de tener las mangas separadas dejando sus hombros a la vista.

La chica lentamente removió sus brazos del pecho y luego de colocar una mano en su cintura con la otra mano señalo hacia el único chico…

"¡Al fin te encuentro, Uzumaki Naruto!".

"¿…Rin? ¿Eres tú, Rin?".

"¡Si, así es! ¡Soy yo la candidata a representante de China, Huang Lingyin! ¡Y he venido a encontrarte!".

Tras su declaración, formo una sonrisa de la cual un colmillo estaba expuesto, mientras sus dos coletas se agitaban en el aire a ambos lados.

¡Una nueva rival aparece en escena!

¿Qué será de Naruto?

¿Podrá sobrevivir?

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: BREAK IT! by Mamoru Miyano X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Ok bueno, seguramente notaran que realice algunos cambios menores y quizás tal vez digan que fue algo corto el cap, pero en fin. Era totalmente necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Si, a último momento me decidí en colocar a Rin en la clase 1-1, ya que para que colocarla en otra clase si al final ella termina apareciendo en los eventos de la clase 1-1 sin que sea su clase. Con este cambio espero cambiar eso a una razón más explicable a que solo aparezca por que sí. Sin mencionar, para darle la misma ventaja que a todas las demás chicas.**

**Pues, si, obviamente tendré que hacer que las chicas sean más directas en sus acercamientos, luego no quiero que haya gente quejándose sobre lo 'fácil' que son a con el protagonista. **

**Ahora, Houki está desesperada, por así decirlo, con la repentina competencia. Cecilia, pues ella está ansiosa por ser más cercana con él. Naruto, aunque más consciente de las mujeres, se está comportando como todo un discípulo del Onii-Sama y deja que todo vaya según el flujo de la corriente. Nahh, solo bromeo. Pero en parte estoy siendo serio, ¿Ok?**

**Como ya anteriormente dije, y cito nuevamente, el cap fue corto principalmente para extender mas el fic, dedicar algún enfoque en cuanto la relación de Naruto con las chicas, ¿y que mas era…? Lo olvide, creo…**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuáles son sus chicas favoritas en Infinite Stratos? Las mías sin mentirles son las principales heroínas, admitámoslo, la mayoría son muy lindas en cuanto a diseño de personajes y personalidades. Respondan en los comentarios, Please. Es necesario para una tarea de investigación auto impuesta por mí mismo. **

**Se les quiere y cuídense.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	7. Gundam Infinite Stratos 07

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**El Reto de la Segunda Amiga de la Infancia**

* * *

La chica lentamente removió sus brazos del pecho y luego de colocar una mano en su cintura con la otra mano señalo hacia el único chico…

"¡Al fin te encuentro, Uzumaki Naruto!".

"¿…Rin? ¿Eres tú, Rin?".

"¡Si, así es! ¡Soy yo la candidata a representante de China, Huang Lingyin! ¡Y he venido a encontrarte!".

Tras su declaración, formo una sonrisa de la cual un colmillo estaba expuesto, mientras sus dos coletas se agitaban en el aire a ambos lados.

"Rin… ¿Por qué intentas parecer genial? Eso no va para nada contigo" Levantándose de su asiento un sonriente Naruto paso por el medio de las inmóviles Houki y Cecilia.

"¿Qué-…? ¡¿Por qué me dices algo así?!" Al menos la recién nombrada Huang Lingyin, o Rin, tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada por algún motivo, aun más cuando tenía al chico de frente" ¡Hey! ¿Te pregunte por que-…?".

"No has cambiado en nada, Rin" Naruto medio se inclino para ponerse a su nivel "Bueno si, si has cambiado. Te has vuelto mucho más linda que antes".

Houki y Cecilia parpadearon, no pudiendo creer lo que Naruto había dicho a la nueva y desconocida chica. Ella sin duda etaria en sus listas negras.

La peli castaña se encontró en una perdida para las palabras murmurando puras incoherencias mientras su rostro enrojecía "¡¿P-P-Pero que dices tan repentinamente?!".

Antes de que algo más fuera dicho la instructora del infierno, Orimura Chifuyu, había llegado "Ustedes dos, dejen el cotilleo para después de clases y toma asiento de inmediato Uzumaki".

"¡S-Si!" De inmediato el pálido rubio regreso a su asiento.

"Muy bien todos, tomen asiento y escuchen "Seguida de Chifuyu la siguiente ingresar tras ella fue la siempre sonriente Yamada Maya "Yamada-sensei tiene que hacerles un anuncio".

"Bien clase, el día de hoy se nos une una nueva compañera de clase, así que por favor sean amables con ella "Sonriendo Maya le indico a Rin que se presentara" Huang-san, por favor presentante ante todos".

Sin decir una palabra Rin volvió a sonreír confiada como al principio y se posiciono al frente de la clase "Mucho gusto, soy como ya dije antes Huang Lingyin, pero también pueden decirme Rin, así que. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien" Finalizo la peli castaña con una media reverencia.

Y así, comenzó otro día de clases sobre los IS's.

"_¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué ella y Naruto parecen tan amigables y cercanos…?_" Preocupándose por la clase de relación que había entre esos dos Shinonono Houki era incapaz de concentrarse en la clase _"¿Acaso serán…? ¡NO! ¡No es posible! Naruto nunca me haría eso… yo debería de ser su única amiga de la infancia ¡¿Cierto?!_"Ella intento de reprimir su enojo y dudas mientras miraba hacia el rubio y la nueva chica "_No dejare que me gane, yo tenga la ventaja de compartir la habitación con el_ "Tan solo ese pensamiento provoco en ella la satisfacción de cruzarse de brazos y sonreír confiada _"Así es ¡Yo seré quien le enseñe mas sobre los IS's!_".

Mientras que la parte trasera del salón Cecilia escribía incoherencia en su libreta al estar más concentrada en lo que pasaba por su mente"_ ¿Quién es esa? ¿¡Quien se cree que es esa chica para venir y tratar de quitarme la atención de Naruto-san?!_"Ciertamente, la presencia de la nueva chica la tenia preocupada, ya que si bien antes su máxima rival era Houki, ahora con la nueva tendría que redoblar y triplicar sus esfuerzos en ganarse toda la atención el rubio _"Estoy es desventaja, tengo que hacer algo para no quedar de último lugar… ¿Qué tal si le pido una cita? ¡No! Necesito algo más efectivo y directo, si le pido una cita será muy evidente y si soy demasiado directa, Naruto-san podría sentirse incomodo… ¿¡Que debería hacer?!_" Cecilia seguía en su propio mundo tratando de formular una estrategia de acercamiento más efectiva y poco evidente de sus intenciones.

Houki y Cecilia no eran las únicas en un estado similar.

Ya que Rin también se encontraba más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en la clase"¡_Me reconoció, aun después de tanto tiempo me reconoció y me dijo que me he vuelto más linda!_"Su estado de ánimo podría fácilmente describirse como eufórico. 10 años era mucho tiempo, pero para una chica enamorada 3 años lo eran aun más. Aun así, Naruto la reconoció después de tres años sin ella, eso solo podía significar que el si pensaba en ella. Pero todos esos pensamientos eufóricos y felices se detuvieron al recordar vagamente a las dos chicas que estaban cerca de él al momento de su llegada _"Pero a todo esto, ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas cerca suyo?_".

Mientras las tres chicas seguían en sus pensamientos, Naruto, y el resto de las chicas en la clase, prestaban atención a la lección impartida por Maya. Mientras que Chifuyu, solo observaba en silencio a las pensativas chicas. Suspirando la pelinegra aprovecho el momento en que la peli verde lanzo una pregunta a la clase, motivo suficiente para desplazarse tranquilamente por el salón y llegara hasta Houki.

"Shinonono, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?".

"¡Sí! ¿Que?".

"Error. La respuesta es incorrecta" Inmediatamente, la libreta de asistencia impacto sobre su cabeza.

Después de eso, Chifuyu, fue a por la siguiente. Es decir, Cecilia.

"Alcott, ¿Cuál es la respuesta de la pregunta?".

"Tal vez debería invitarlo a beber el té en mi habitación" Murmuro Cecilia ignorante de la sombra que yacía sobre ella.

"… ".

Su cabello rubio fue aplastado por la libreta de asistencia.

Sin más, la estricta y seria mujer se encamino hacia la última distraída en la clase, Rin. Y sin ningún tipo de aviso, nuevamente por tercera vez, la libreta de asistencia hiso eco en medio de la clase al impactar con la cabeza de la desprevenida Rin.

"Huang, no por que seas la nueva creas que dejare pasar esta. Así que dejar de pensar tanto y presta atención a la clase".

* * *

**{X Después de Clases X}**

* * *

"_Bien, bien. Que bueno que Yamada-sensei mencionara el tema de las Alas anti-gravedad, casi ni recordaba eso… _".

Las Alas anti-gravedad. Era la fuerza repulsiva que oponían los IS a todo los cuerpos debido a una fuerza que es igual en magnitud a la gravedad pero en vez de ser atractiva, es repulsiva. Como tal, era esta la forma en que los IS podían mantenerse en el aire. Como tal el piloto sentiría la sensación cercana de estar en el espacio exterior solo estando en la tierra piloteando un IS. Todo esto era muy útil teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de peso que tendría encima el piloto cubierto por todo el blindaje de un IS sobre su cuerpo.

Después de tomar las notas que Naruto pensaba que eran necesarias, pensó que tal vez fuera una buena idea ir a almorzar y charlar un poco con Rin, después de todo tenían que ponerse a la corriente de todo.

"_Si, tal vez Houki y Cecilia quieran acompañarnos, las presentare _".

Abruptamente Naruto casi salto de su asiento cuando de la nada Houki y Cecilia aparecieron impactando sus manos sobre su escritorio de trabajo con un sonoro golpe.

"¡Todo es tu culpa!".

"¡Todo es gracias a ti!".

Inmediatamente, y después del golpear el escritorio del chico, ambas chicas reclamaron al rubio desconcertando a este.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Yo qué hice para que me digan eso?!"Naruto reacciono, y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento y encaro a ambas chicas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, durante las explicaciones dada por Maya, Naruto noto que tanto Houki, Cecilia y Rin estaban como ausentes y pensativas. Sin mencionar, Que Chifuyu las había golpeado a las tres en la cabeza con el libro de asistencia por andar distraídas. En pocas palabras, y después de pensarlo, Naruto concluyo que tanto Cecilia como Houki le reclamaban ser culpa suya el que ellas se hayan distraído. Que descaradas.

El rubio suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza "Oigan, por más que lo piense es imposible que sea culpa mía lo que sucedió. Es toda la culpa de ustedes por distraerse. Tienen que saber que dejar de prestar atención en la clase en presencia de Orimura-sensei es como untarse salsa para barbacoa frente a un tigre hambriento" Hablar solo de una salsa para comida le valió que su estomago gruñera anunciando tener hambre "Cambiando de tema, tengo hambre. Vayamos al comedor "Sugirió mientras sonreía un tanto apenado.

"Huh… Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, vamos".

"Con gusto te acompaño, Naruto-san".

"¿Y a ti quien te invito?".

"Shinonono-san, Naruto-san dijo; 'Vamos'. Con lo cual es claro que el mismo me invito".

"Ya quisieras tu".

"Por favor chicas, no empiecen".

Así, el grupo de tres se encaminaron rumbo al comedor con el chico interviniendo de a momentos para que las dos chicas no empezaran a discutir durante todo el camino.

* * *

**{X En el Comedor X}**

* * *

Al llegar al comedor, y después de hacer su pedido, como siempre Naruto terminado pidiendo un Ramen Mixto, Houki Undon con Tofu y Cecilia un almuerzo occidental. Caminaron buscando algún asiento disponible en la hora pico del comedor, lo cual significa casi estar lleno con las chicas de todos los otros años.

"¡Naruto, por aquí!".

Al oír su nombre, el rubio reconoció de inmediato la voz de Rin, y al buscarla con la mirada en medio de tantas chicas visualizo cerca de las ventanas un par de lazos amarillos. Solo podía ser ella. Al verla Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa chica no había cambiado nada, en cuanto a términos de personalidad, y aunque físicamente no había cambiado tampoco, solo se había vuelto más linda y atractiva de como él la recordaba.

"¡Te estaba esperando para que comiéramos juntos, tenemos mucho de que hablar!"Sip, confirmado. Rin seguía siendo la misma de siempre, al menos para Naruto.

Al llegar a la mensa en donde ella estaba, tomo asiento en la mesa para cuatro personas frente a ella.

"Vaya, honestamente me sorprendió el hecho de que serias transferida a nuestra clase. Me fueras informado de antemano que vendrías a la academia IS" Comenzó Naruto mientras comía su almuerzo pausadamente.

Cecilia y Houki se sentaron en los asientos libres quedando frente a frente, y con expresiones irritadas se atuvieron a permanecer calladas y comer, viendo su interacción con aparentes celos.

"Si lo fuera dicho, no fuera sido una sorpresa. Además, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de pilotear un IS?" Pregunto Rin igualmente comiendo su almuerzo" Quede realmente impactada cuando lo escuche es las noticias… ah, y… deberás lamento lo de tu padre".

"¿Como fui capaz de pilotear un IS? De veras no lo sé. Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas y termine asistiendo a la academia IS, y pues… sobre lo de mi Padre, ya lo supere… "Contesto Naruto sonriendo y rascándose la nuca incómodamente.

Fue aquí, que Houki y Cecilia intervinieron.

"¡Naruto, ya es hora de que me des una explicación!".

"¡Así es Naruto-san, yo también exijo una explicación!".

Entonces, ambas chicas se levantaron bruscamente de sus asientos y con ojos agrandados señalaron hacia ellos" ¡¿Sera que… acaso estas saliendo con ella?!"Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo con voces muy agudas.

"¡¿Qué?! N-N-No estamos saliendo, en realidad solo somos…- "De inmediato, y con un notorio sonrojo, respondió Rin rápidamente.

"Solo somos amigos de la infancia" Tranquilamente, Naruto respondió por la chica en frente suyo.

"… ".

"… ".

"… ".

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?"Pregunto al notar las miradas de duda y molestia por parte de Houki, Cecilia y Rin" ¿Por qué me ven así? ¿Qué hay algo en mi cara?".

"¡Olvídalo!" Respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"Ok, está bien… "A veces, solo era mejor no insistir.

"Así que… ¿Entonces solo son amigos de la infancia…?"Murmuro Houki ahora más tranquila, o eso pensaban "Me reemplazaste nomas me fui".

"¿Que, espera? ¿Qué dijiste? No te reemplace ni nada parecido, así que no lo hagas sonar de esa forma "Replico Naruto con leve molestia, esa acusación lo hacía sonar como un mal tipo, lo cual no era para nada cierto "Recordemos que tuviste que mudarte al finalizar el 4 grado, Rin entonces llego poco después que te fuiste, durante el 5 grado de primaria".

Todo era cierto, pues al parecer la familia de Houki estaba en un programa para protección de testigos, cortesía de Japón, para asegurar que no fueran atacados o algo por otros gobiernos, agencias, compañías y organizaciones interesadas en saber el paradero de Shinonono Tabane, la creadora de los IS's y sus 467 núcleos. Por lo que el que Houki y Rin se conocieran jamás pude sucedes, ya que simplemente el momento no coincidió. Sin mencionar, que poco después de finalizar la primaria Rin y sus padres tuvieron que regresar a china enseguida por problemas familiares.

"En fin. Rin, ella es Shinonono Houki de la que tanto te hablaba, ¿Recuerdas? Es mi amiga de la infancia y la hija del jefe del dojo al que solía ir a entrenar".

"Ah, sí, ya veo… ".

Rin y Houki se observaron cuidadosamente, para luego apretarse las manos en forma de saludo.

"Gusto en conocerte. Espero que nos llevemos bien".

"Si, igualmente, espero llevarnos bien".

Cuando ambas se saludaron, por alguna razón Naruto creyó ver chispas saliendo de los ojos de ambas chicas. Negando ante esas ideas y extrañas visiones, tal vez debido a una fatiga mental o visual, Naruto precedió a presentar a la rubia en la mesa "Y Rin, ella es Cecilia Alcott, una muy buena piloto, candidata a representante de Inglaterra y una amiga mía "Finalizo él con las presentaciones.

"Gusto en conocerlas, espero que nos llevemos bien "dijo Rin sonriendo misteriosamente.

Gesto que fue devuelto por Cecilia y Houki que sonrieron de la misma manera.

"¿_Son ideas mías, o acaso veo rayos entre ellas?_"Pensó Naruto mientras se frotaba los ojos, sin ningún efecto, sintiendo la incómoda atmosfera entre las tres chicas, el solo se atuvo a mirar hacia otra parte _"En definitiva, necesito usar lentes permanentes_ "Y así, el rubio suspiro derrotado. No se salvaría de que su madre le digiera el vergonzoso apodo de 'Doctorcito'. Madres, siempre diciendo apodos vergonzosos a sus hijos.

"Nee, Naruto, escuche de Orimura-sensei que eras el representante de la clase, ¿No es así?".

"¿Huh? Ah, sí. Así resultaron las cosas, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"Bueno, ¿Te gustaría que entrenáramos juntos?".

En ese preciso momento, en el que Rin terminara de hablar, Tanto Houki como Cecilia tenían algo que decir al levantarse de sus asientos de forma tan brusca y repentina, otra vez.

"¡Disculpa! Pero Naruto ya tiene entrenamiento especial conmigo después de clases".

"¡Sin olvidar! Que solo yo, Cecilia Alcott, soy la única con la habilidad suficiente para enseñarle a Naruto-san el cómo usar adecuadamente su rifle".

Las dos ciertamente se veían intimidantes en esa posición, tanto que Naruto tuvo la decencia de permanecer cayado y no atraer la ira de ambas chicas sobre su persona.

Rin no se dejo intimidar por las dos chicas, y levantándose de su asiento ella las encaró sin miramientos "¡Bien! Entonces Naruto, cuando termines con el entrenamiento, iré a buscarte. Así que recuerda hacerte de tiempo libre para mi, ¿Ok? ¡Bye, Bye, Naruto!"Rin tomo sus cosas, y sin darle tiempo a las chicas para replicar o que el chico respondiera se alejo.

"¿_Así que mi opinión no cuenta en esto_?".

Houki y Cecilia también tomaron sus cosas, y con una mirada feroz se dirigieron a él.

"¡Naruto, tu entrenamiento conmigo es la prioridad!".

"¡Naruto-san, invertiré valioso tiempo en tu entrenamiento, así que no l olvides!".

Y así, ambas se fueron, dejando a un Naruto atrás con un aura depresiva.

"_Tampoco puedo faltar con ellas. En verdad, estoy acabado… _".

* * *

**{X Mas Tarde… X}**

* * *

"Momento, momento, alto ¿Acaso pretenden que entrene con las dos al mismo tiempo?".

Después de clases, 5:35 p.m. Naruto partió a la arena de combate IS número 4 esperando encontrar a Cecilia u a Houki para comenzar a entrenar. Pero más no, para llegar y para su sorpresa encontrarlas a ambas esperando por él.

Pues sí, ambas chicas yacían frente a él en medio de la arena vistiendo sus uniformes de pilotos. Aunque solo era Houki la que usaba un IS de entrenamiento, un Uchigane, ya desplegado.

Entre los IS producidos localmente en Japón, el Uchigane era un IS de segunda generación bien evaluado y cualificado para ser usado por principiantes. Ya que solo se trata de un modelo de tipo ofensivo enfocado en la estabilidad y uso por principiantes. Comúnmente usado para entrenamientos. Es cuanto a diseño, al ser de Japón, tiene una muy fuerte inspiración en apariencia como armadura samurai. Por lo cual, su única arma defensiva se componía principal y únicamente de una katana con una longitud de 170cm en total.

"Shinonono-san, se supone que sería yo la que entrenara con Naruto-san "Replico Cecilia molesta con la presencia de Houki en lo que sería un entrenamiento exclusivo entre ella y el rubio.

"Ni modo. Además, a él le hace falta entrenamiento en combate a corta distancia, ¿Cierto? Por esa razón estoy aquí".

"¡Pero eso no significa que interfiera en mi entrenamiento con él!"Replico la rubia.

"Supéralo. Estoy aquí para ayudar a Naruto con sus habilidades con la espada. Además, conseguir que me prestaran una unidad Uchigane fue un poco difícil "Con eso dicho, Houki desenfundo su katana y enseguida asumió una pose de defensiva "Muy bien Naruto, ¡Comencemos!".

"¡Espera un momento! ¡La que debería de estar entrenando con Naruto-san solo debería ser yo, y seré yo quien entrene con él!" Se quejo Cecilia, y con un destello activo su Blue Tears" ¡Empecemos, Naruto-san!" Así cargo y preparo su rifle.

Naruto suspiro y negó con la cabeza exasperado" ¡Muy bien, aquí les voy!" Exclamo Naruto, y en un destello de luz el Build Strike Gundam se desplego en todo se esplendor cargando hacia ellas" ¡Vamos!".

"¡Muy bien, trata de seguirme el ritmo, Naruto-san!".

Como era de esperar, Cecilia comenzó con su rifle disparando hacia Naruto. Puede que hay dejado de insistir con que Houki participara durante su entrenamiento, pero eso no significaría dejar que Naruto se concentrara en ella. El rubio se detuvo en vuelo, y con su escudo bloqueo los disparos, para luego responder abriendo fuego con su rifle hacia Cecilia. Houki arqueo sus cejas con molestias, Cecilia estaba saboteando parte de su entrenamiento con Naruto, y ella no lo permitiría. Con un grito de guerra la peli negra cargo contra el rubio.

"¡No te distraigas, Naruto!".

Desprevenido, Naruto dejo de disparar y centrarse en Cecilia para bloquear con su escudo la huelga de Houki. El golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder y el con su mano izquierda tomo uno de sus dos Beam Sabers para bloquear su segundo ataque. Desde el aire, Cecilia libero dos de sus Bits y marcando como objetivo el medio entre Naruto y Houki, estos abrieron fuego hacia el blanco señalado separándolos. De entre la nueve de humo salieron el rubio y la pelinegra saltando hacia atrás, con Houki cubriéndose y Naruto que enseguida de verla sobre ellos se elevo vertiginosamente hacia la rubia.

"¡Ey, Cecilia!" Naruto gritó" ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!".

"¡Eso fue por distraerte, Naruto-san! ¡Aquí voy de nuevo!".

Cecilia atrajo sus Bits de vuelta, y enseguida disparo sus cohetes contra Naruto al tiempo que disparaba contra él. El rubio se detuvo en pleno vuelo y después de tomar una posición horizontal apunto y disparo con sus dos cañones destruyendo los misiles al instante. El uso la nube negra como cobertura para luego emerger al otro lado y arremeter contra Cecilia con su Beam Saber. Pero para su sorpresa, Cecilia lo bloqueo con un cuchillo de combate, un equipamiento que lo tomo desprevenido y sorprendido al saber que poseía algo así en su arsenal. Chica astuta, pensó Naruto, así que aun poseía un equipamiento de contingencia.

Entre ellos se creó una distancia, que Cecilia aprovecho para desplegar nuevamente dos de sus cuatro Bits, y enviarlos contra Naruto obligando a que este se separara. Las dos maquinas de apoyo color azul dispararon contra el rubio en un patrón casi circular. Sip, casi, porque en lo que este identifico su patrón fue a por ellos con la intención de derribarlos. Cecilia viendo eso, dio la orden de regreso inmediatamente. Perder piezas primordiales de su equipamiento y armamento principales, sería una gran desventaja para ella. Con sus otros dos bits disponibles, la rubia hiso llover fuego de láseres sobre el rubio, una andada de fuego de a derecha a izquierda con par de cohetes a por el centro.

Al sorpresivo ataque impacto sobre Naruto deteniendo en seco a este a mitad de su avance contra Cecilia en una explosión. De la cual salió ileso y cayendo, solo para después recuperarse rápidamente y ser recibido en tierra por Houki, que inicio a atacarle con un corte lateral. El cual Naruto bloqueo muy difícilmente al mover su brazo izquierdo bruscamente para bloquear dicho ataque por parte de la pelinegra.

Sorprendentemente, esta sesión de entrenamiento con ambas chicas lo dejarían después bastante agotado tanto mental como físicamente. El sonrió. Pase a que se trataba de dos chicas casi expertas en la práctica con espadas y rifle láser, el era un hombre, y como tal no les haría nada fácil ver que sus continuos ataques empezaban a cansarle.

Así fue que ambas chicas, rubia y peli negra, continuaron sus continuos ataques sobre el chico rubio, con este hacia una que otra maravilla al esquivar y bloquearlas. La práctica, o castigo, que las dos chicas impusieron sobre el preciado chico de su interés continúo hasta altas horas del atardecer dando como resultado un combate de práctica, donde Naruto demostró ante sus ojos un espíritu de no darse por vencido frente a ellas. Después de eso, tanto Cecilia y Houki tenían que admitir que Naruto no solo era inteligente en clases, si no también muy rápido a la hora de aprender en medio de un combate, de alguna manera era un genio rápidamente adaptable.

Después de finalizar con el entrenamiento, castigo, el chico y las dos chicas actualmente se encontraban descansando en las gradas mientras reposaban tras quedar agotados y sudorosos del agotador entrenamiento.

"Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy" Declaro Cecilia mientras se levantaba. Cabe mencionar que se veia muy poco cansada. Sin siquiera dejar de verse siempre bien, es más, su aire y porte de belleza y elegancia se veían aun bien.

"¡Ah, que bien, por fin!"Exclamo Naruto estirando sus brazos de forma perezosa mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de la banca. A diferencia de las chicas, el se veia aun bastante agotado, aunque casi ni lo aparentaba.

"No creas que el entrenamiento termina hoy, esto será todo los días a partir de hoy "Comento Houki después de verlo tan relajado. Ella se había prometido que haría regresar a Naruto su antigua fuerza y habilidad que poseía antes. Al tener más tiempo en entrenamientos extenuantes Houki también se veia muy poco cansada. Su belleza se veía acentuada por el sudor sobre las aéreas no cubiertas de su traje de piloto.

"Mientras sobreviva a esto no importa, pero… "Dijo Naruto, para después inclinarse al frente y levantarse" ¡No olviden que ustedes dos me atacaban sin cuartel! "Tomo asiento nuevamente con los hombros caídos" ¿No creen que fue un poco demasiado cruel? Por poco pensé que moriría… "Y así dramáticamente, el inconscientemente causo el efecto sobre las dos chicas de querer abrazarle y animarle.

Houki y Cecilia se sonrojaron levemente, esa idea no sonaba nada mal para ellas y aun más cuando querían anotarse unos puntos. Pero con la presencia de otra chica entre ellos, desestimaron esa idea, ya tendrían su oportunidad a solas con el rubio.

Ambas chicas permanecieron calladas, y extrañado Naruto levanto y volteo su cabeza hacia cada una encontrándola mirando hacia otra dirección.

"¿Huh?"Murmuro Naruto confundido. Por qué de repente se quedaron calladas. El simplemente se encogió de hombros y regreso a su posición anterior, pensando _"Debo reconocer, que cuando estas dos no están discutiendo son bastante lindas. Digo, además de estar sudadas, siguen viéndose bien…_"Una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa se formo en sus labios _"No me importaría estar en una situación H con ellas_ "Su sonrisa luego paso a una cómicamente decepcionada _"Pero eso sería pedir demasiado, ni en un millón de años me pasaría algo así_ "Un curioso pensamiento paso por su joven y puberta mente _"Aunque… técnicamente al yo ser la única forma de vida masculina e inteligente aquí, mis probabilidades de tener un Harem son de un 10%... _"Repentinamente, comenzó a reír de forma un tanto particular "Jejejeje… ".

La repentina y particular forma de reír de Naruto, desconcertó a Houki y Cecilia quienes lo miraban de forma extraña y preocupada. Ninguna recordaba haberle golpeado en la cabeza, ¿O sí lo hicieron?

Al darse cuenta de las miradas, Naruto de inmediato se avergonzó" ¡Oh, vamos! No me miren así. Me están haciendo sonrojar "dijo Naruto apernado por las miradas que lo empezaban a incomodar" B-Bueno chicas, las veré luego. Ahora iré tomar una ducha" Dijo el rubio marchándose de inmediato escapando de la extraña atmósfera producida por él, caminando rápidamente hacia los vestidores en la arena de combate.

Al irse y sin la presencia de Naruto, Houki y Cecilia quedaron solas, y de inmediato ambas se miraron desafiantemente.

"¡Hmph! Me retiro".

"¡Hmph! Lo mismo digo".

Definitivamente, esas dos no parecían llevarse nada bien.

* * *

**{X Vestidores X}**

* * *

El solo tenía un pensamiento en mente. Ducharse cuanto antes. Por lo que a medida que caminaba rumbo a los vestidores, poco a poco removía la chaqueta de refuerzo sobre su uniforme de piloto.

Ya que en esta academia no había ningún baño solo para hombres, el disponía de los baños femeninos solo y cuando ninguna chica los estuviera usando. Y dado a que él era el único caminando actualmente hacia los vestidores de la arena de combate, no habría ningún problema. Ahora que lo pensaba, si en un hipotético caso el tendría que usar el baño podría hacerlo en presencia de las chicas, después de todo, el bien podría bañarse con ropa interior. Bueno, eso y si las chicas no le pidieran que se desnudara ya que sería muy incomodo para él.

Ese tren de pensamientos se detuvo en seco cuando de repente una imagen mental de Orimura Chifuyu tronándose los puños cruzo por su mente. Un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda. Esa mujer era como un demonio, uno muy sexy de por sí, prácticamente con la capacidad de saber en que pensaba. Lo cual era un poco aterrador. Pero aun así, y como cualquier joven puberto, tener a una sexy mujer como profesora le producía sueños típicos de un manga H. Suspiro, si solo su vida fuera como en los mangas H.

Luego estaba Yamada Maya, sinceramente Naruto tenía problemas a veces en no mirar hacia su escote. Esa leve y discreta fisura le hacía imaginarse a si mismo entre esas grandes montañas. Sin olvidar, que tipo de ropa femenina llevaría la linda profesora debajo de ese vestido. Llevado a simple especulaciones, Naruto pensaba que probablemente la peli verde vestiría ropa interior inocente. Si, blanco es un buen color. Sin mencionar el negro, el cual seguramente era el color predilecto en la ropa interior de Chifuyu.

Sin olvidar a Houki, Cecilia y recientemente, Rin. Por lo menos ya con Houki podría hacerse una idea de que tipo de ropa íntima usaría. Con Cecilia pues, dada a la falda larga que usa el podría concluir que probablemente la rubia use bajo esa falda medias altas al nivel de los muslos, o pantimedias. Y como parte de su ropa íntima muy probablemente use prendas de diseñador y con encajes. Pero de su parte superior no podría hacerse una idea, seguramente se tratase del mismo tipo de ropa. Finalmente, estaba Rin. El siempre había pensado en ella como una chica muy linda y guapa, y con su reciente uniforme dejando a la vista su delgados hombros y piernas, Naruto podría decir que le gustaban esas partes de ella.

"_Maldición… de verdad soy un pervertido_ "Como llego a ese pensamiento conclusivo. El solo hecho de pensar en chicas y ropa intima en la misma línea lo hacía un hecho evidente.

"¡Naruto, te estaba esperando!".

"¡Ahhh, maldición! ¡No te me aparezcas así!".

Ante la repentina aparición de Rin. Naruto cayó hacia atrás y grito cuando salió de sus pensamientos internos. Frente a él, ella se inclinaba ligeramente mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¡Buen trabajo el de ahí afuera, estuviste estupendo Naruto!" Dijo la peli castaña extendiéndole una toalla y una bebida hidratante.

"Ah, gracias… "Con lo que le ofrecía y su halago el inmediatamente desecho la idea de reclamarle el hecho de que lo hiso caer. Naruto se levanto y toma la toalla primero para limpiarse el rostro seguido a tomar la bebida hasta la mitad" ¡Ahh! ¡Necesitaba esto!"Dijo en lo que la bebida lo refresco por dentro" En serio gracias, Rin, pero… ¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto, y sin importarle que se encontrara frente a una chica, comenzó a desvestirse removiendo la parte superior de su uniforme.

Rin al ver su torso expuesto se sonrojo inmediatamente, perdiéndose en su pecho y abdomen trabajados y brazos delgados y fuertes, por un segundo ella sonrió embobada, pero después recobro la compostura" ¿¡Qu-Qu-Que haces!?"Pregunto nerviosa y a la vez maravillada mientras se cubría los ojos, aunque su curiosidad fue más grande que su vergüenza, así que entre abrió los dedos para seguir mirando"¡¿Por qué te desnudas frente a mi?!".

"¿Qué no es obvio? En este lugar no hay vestidores para hombres, así que tengo permitido cambiarme aquí cuando no haya chicas aquí "Respondió Naruto tranquilamente mientras pasaba la toalla sobre su pecho.

"¡Pero yo soy una chica, y estoy aquí, así que ten un poco mas de consideración!"Replico la peli castaña aun mirando entre sus dedos" ¡¿Que no te importa que te vean casi desnudo?!".

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros "Si eres tú, no hay problema, pero… "El rubio sonrió socarronamente mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella "No entiendo por que te molestas, si parece que te gusta lo que ves… ".

"¿Q-Que dices?" Por como sonreía el rubio, causo en Rin un agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo" ¿S-Se te olvida que este es el vestidor para chicas? Así que puedo estar aquí cuando yo quiera "Replico ella dándose la vuelta, pero no pudo, ya que su espada quedo contra la pared.

El ya se encontraba frente a ella, con la mano derecha apoyada contra la pared y la izquierda apoyada en la cintura" Oh será que, ¿Acaso tu me quieres espiar mientras me baño, Rin…?" Finalizo Naruto con un tono y mirada burlona.

Rin se sonrojo ante eso" ¡¿Quién estaría interesada en espiarte?!"Exclamo avergonzada, apartándolo de un empujón, alejándolo de ella.

"¡Jajaja! Una pervertida tal vez… "Murmuro Naruto sonriendo, mientras se encaminaba hacia su casillero y tomaba una toalla de baño y su uniforme escolar "Pero sabes… estoy muy seguro de que muchas chicas en esta academia estarían interesadas en espiarme "Dijo de forma natural y tranquila "Ya regreso…" Finalizo dirigiéndose hacia las duchas.

"¡Hmph! Tomate tu tiempo" Rin se cruzo de brazos, cerró los ojos, y tomo asiento en la banca, dándole la espalada a la puerta que conducía a las duchas.

La regadera fue abierta y el agua comenzó a caer, siendo lo único audible en los vestidores. Y Rin empezaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Esta situación le hacía recordar cuando Naruto iba a pasar el día en su casa y usaba su baño. Por supuesto, entre ellos nunca sucedió algo en casa. Pero en los años que tenia de conocer a Naruto, esta era la primera vez en la que se encontraba en una situación así, en una que siendo sincera consigo misma sentía deseos de observar al chico mientras este estaba completamente desnudo.

"_¡Contrólate chica!_" Rin sacudió la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos y dándose suaves golpecitos en sus sonrojadas mejillas" ¡_No caigas en la tentación!_".

No era su culpa tener esa clase de pensamientos, es más, podría decirse que era perfectamente justificable mostrar interés en ver más piel expuesta de lo habitual en un chico al cual consideraba muy apuesto y le gustaba. Ella no se lo diría directamente, y quizás a nadie tampoco se lo diría por motivos de considerarlo un poco vergonzoso. Pero Rin siempre pensó en él como un chico de personalidad muy agradable y aspecto apuesto, aunque, Naruto inconscientemente parecía aprovecharse de ella en especial. El porqué de eso, y si Rin no recordaba mal, Naruto antes había dicho que ella realmente linda.

Aunque sinceramente ella nunca entendió el aparentemente gusto de Naruto por meterse con ella de esa forma. La cual podría considerarse como un acoso, y sin embargo a Rin en secreto no le degustaba, es más, le agradaba cuando era así, el único inconveniente y que realmente le molestaba era que nunca iba en serio, y eso realmente a veces la frustraba.

Naruto ya había salido vestido con su uniforme de la ducha, y se mostró solo un poco sorprendido de que la chica aun seguía en el mismo lugar.

"Ah, ¿Así que aun sigues aquí? Pensé que te habías molestado y por eso te marchaste".

Al escuchar la voz del chico Rin salió de sus pensamientos.

"No realmente. Solo decidí esperarte".

"¿Estuviste esperándome? Ya veo, gracias".

"No hay de que".

Y así, mientras Naruto secaba su húmedo cabello con una nueva y seca toalla y Rin mecía sus pies hacia adelante y atrás, permanecieron en un agradable silencio. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

"Naruto… ".

"¿Huh?".

"¿Te sentiste solo después que me fui?"Pregunto Rin con un aspecto esperanzado.

"Bueno, naturalmente que uno de tus amigos se valla así de repente haría que uno se sienta algo solitario" Respondió Naruto hablando con naturalidad.

"No era eso a lo que me refería… "Murmuro Rin para nada contenta con su respuesta.

"¡Ah, ya veo!"Naruto se volteo hacia ella mirándola sonriente "Ya entiendo a lo que te refieres, y pues sí. Si te extrañe, Rin "Para demostrar su punto el sonrió con total honestidad.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Totalmente en serio?" Su honesta declaración provoco en Rin una sonrisa contenta "Después de tanto tiempo deberíamos de tener un montón de cosas de que podamos hablar "dijo la peli castaña notándose muy contenta.

"Y bien ¿Cómo te fue en China? ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Aun tienen un restaurante haya en china?"Pregunto Naruto interesado"_ ¿Hm?_".

Tal vez no debió preguntar eso, porque enseguida noto como de repente Rin parecía deprimirse.

"Rin... ¿Qué sucede?".

"Ah… ellos están bien, si "Respondió Rin sonriendo, forzadamente, tranquilamente.

"_Algo anda mal…_"Pensó Naruto preocupado" ¿Estás segura…?"Volvió a preguntar, con un tono ligeramente insistente.

"Geez, Naruto, a las chicas no les gustan los chicos insistentes" Rin dijo mientras se levantaba dándole la espalda y sacudía su falda eliminando a si las arrugas.

"De acuerdo… "Naruto decidió no insistir más y preguntar cuando ella estuviera dispuesta "Bueno, hoy fue un día largo, cansado y lleno de emociones. Así que tengo algo de sueño y debo regresar a mi dormitorio, Houki probablemente ya termino de bañarse y este esperando a que regrese para cenar juntos "Tras decir eso, el rubio se levanto y acerco al casillero dejando algunas cosas.

Totalmente inconsciente de lo que había dicho el continuo en lo suyo, mientras Rin que seguía de espaldas volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia el mirándolo entre sorprendida y molesta.

"¿Tu dormitorio? ¿Houki? ¿Bañarse? ¿Esperar a que regreses? ¿Cenar juntos? "Exactamente lo que él había dicho fue dicho en repetición por Rin procesando lo que significaban esas palabras, hasta entiendo lo que solo eso podría significar" ¡¿Tu y esa chica Houki comparten la misma habitación?!"En agigantados paso Rin se acerco y enseguida llevo las manos a las caderas mirándolo de forma amenazante" ¡Sera mejor que me digas ya mismo que clase de relación tiene exactamente tu y esa chica!".

"Amigos de la infancia, nada más. Ella y yo solo compartimos el mismo dormitorio, es todo" Respondió Naruto rotundamente, ignorante al problema que más tarde podría encontrarse.

"… ¡¿Qué?! … "Exclamo Rin exaltada, invadiendo más de su espacio personal" ¡¿Entonces no solo compartes habitación con esa chica, si no también comen y duermen juntos?!".

"Si. Algo así "Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo respondió el con naturalidad "Veras, mi inscripción aquí fue un poco precipitada y no hubo tiempo de preparar una habitación exclusiva para mí. Así que al final, me asignaron a una habitación compartida y ya habitada "Se explico y luego suspiro agradecido" Debo decir que realmente estoy agradecido y feliz de que sea con ella, ya que si fuera con una completa desconocida no podría estar tranquilo y mucho menos siquiera dormir "Finalizo sonriendo.

"… Tu… ".

"¿Yo que?".

"… ¿Tu… si es con una persona que conoces, y es una amiga de la infancia, entonces tu estas bien con eso?"Rin con la cabeza gacha pregunto con un tono bajo.

Aunque la verdad Naruto no la pudo escuchar del todo bien"¿Eh?".

"¡¿Quiero decir que si es con una amiga de la infancia entonces tu estas bien con eso?!"

"… Supongo".

Naruto retrocedió y su espalda choco contra la puerta de su propio casillero, visto ahora el ahora era el acorralado. Si hubiera estado cerca, probablemente hubiera recibido un fuerte cabezazo en lo que Rin levanto la cabeza.

"Ya veo, ya veo. Ahora lo entiendo claramente "Rin seguía diciendo comprender mientras asentía y sonreía forzadamente.

"¿Y exactamente que es lo que comprendes?" Pregunto Naruto talmente confundido.

"¡Naruto!".

"¡¿Si?!".

"¡Nos vemos más tarde!".

"Cla-claro… ".

Después de decir eso, Rin salió corriendo de los vestidores.

Mientras, Naruto continuo con su espalda contra el casillero mientras parpadeaba.

"Ugh… yo no entendí, ¿Pero que habrá entendido Rin? Seguramente lo habrá malinterpretado todo… ".

* * *

**{X Dormitorios X}**

* * *

"¡Houki-san, por favor intercambiemos de habitaciones!".

"¿Q-Que tipo de broma es esa? ¿Por que debería de cambiar de habitación?".

8 p.m. recientemente Houki y Naruto acaban de regresar de cenar en el comedor y para sorpresa de ambos, mas en caso de Houki puesto que Naruto ya había sido previamente advertido, Rin esperaba pacientemente por ellos en la puerta del dormitorio del chico y la chica y las cosas terminaron como actualmente lo está. Y después de algunas palabras, terminaron por comenzar la actual conversación en el interior de la habitación.

"Bueno, Houki-san. No quieres estar en el mismo cuarto que un hombre ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Rin sonriendo amigablemente "Así que por favor, intercambiemos de cuartos, Houki-san "Nuevamente dijo Rin educadamente mientras hacia una leve reverencia a la sorprendida Houki.

"¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué tendría que intercambiar de cuartos contigo?!" dijo Houki para nada contenta con lo que Rin le pedía "Además, nunca dije que me disgustara mi situación actual. Además no se trata de cualquier hombre, sino de Naruto, a quien conozco desde pequeño, y no creo que ninguna otra chica estaría dispuesta en lidiar con su perversión. Así que por lo tanto, esto es un asunto entre él y yo" dijo Houki rotunda y firmemente.

"Oh vaya, de veras gracias por tu preocupación, Houki "Con un tono que detonaba puro sarcasmo Naruto dijo con una expresión totalmente en blanco.

Afortunadamente, o al menos para él, ninguna de las chicas noto su sarcasmo para estar enfrascadas en su conversación.

"Pero Houki-san, vivir con un chico debe ser un gran problema para ti, y debido a eso no podría relajarte por estar pendiente de que Naruto no haga una de sus perversiones".

"¿Saben? Aun estoy aquí. Así que no actúen como si no lo estuviera "Nuevamente, Naruto hablo con la misma y blanca expresión.

"A mi particularmente no me molesta, ya sé cómo lidiar con ese lado suyo. Además, yo también soy su amiga de la infancia, por lo que está bien".

"¿Qué tipo de razón es esa? No es no. No cambiare de cuarto contigo ni con nadie. Ahora, regresa a tu propio cuarto".

La situación no progreso en nada, ninguna cedía ni retrocedía en nada. Tanto Houki como Rin tenían personalidades totalmente diferentes. Houki era más obstinada y orgullosa que una persona normal. Mientras Rin era despreocupado y competitivo.

"¡Da igual, quieras o no yo compartiré habitación con Naruto!".

"¡¿Qué tipo de declaración es esa?! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Esta es mi habitación!".

"¡También es la habitación de Naruto! ¿Cierto? ¡Entonces no hay problema!".

Después de eso, tanto Rin como Houki voltearon a mirar a Naruto que permanecía en silencio y expectante. Y por la forma en que ambas lo miraban era una clara indicación de que el opinara.

"¿Por qué te quedas ahí viendo como si esto no te implicara?".

"¡Es cierto, ya di algo!".

"… Se molestaran sin importar a que lado intente a ayudar, ¿Cierto?".

"¡Claro que sí!".

"¡Así es!".

"Entonces no gracias, paso. Me gusta conservar mi cabeza sobre mi cuello "Y con eso, Naruto técnicamente se lavo las manos dejando que ambas chicas siguieran discutiendo _"No señor, me niego a perder la cabeza como el tipo en las noticias_".

Después de todo, un hombre inteligente se retira sabiamente cuando la situación no le conviene.

Con la retirada técnica del rubio de todo el asunto, Rin decidió sacar su carta secreta.

"Ah, por cierto, Naruto, ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?".

"¿Promesa?" Pregunto al tiempo que sus cejas se arqueaban con curiosidad "Nuestra promesa… "Murmuro el haciendo memoria.

"Si… de cuando estábamos en la primaria… "Rin se acerco a él sonriendo con las manos detrás en la espalda "En esa que tu y yo…-".

"¡Oye no me ignores y vete de aquí!"Dijo Houki enojada por ser ignorada "Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, usare la violencia… ".

Totalmente irritada y enojada Houki se acerco y tomo la Shinai que se encontraba cerca de su cama y la blandió con dirección a Rin totalmente indefensa.

Naruto reacciono e iba a saltar a detenerla, pero se detuvo cuando en un rápido movimiento Rin se volteo y se protegió con su antebrazo derecho.

Lo sorprendente para Houki y Naruto no solo fue su acción, si no el hecho de que el brazo de la peli castaña era cubierto por un ante brazo robótico. Un despliegue parcial de su IS.

"… Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo eso, podría haber sido muy peligroso, ¿Lo sabías?".

"Ugh… "Houki no dijo nada mientras bajaba la Shinai y desviada la mirada avergonzada y llena de culpa.

"¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya es suficiente!" Intervino Naruto parándose entre ambas para impedir que algo mas fuera hecho y aligerar la situación _"Ella es fuerte…_ "Pensó Naruto fugazmente viendo a Rin. Para reaccionar a tiempo y como ella lo hiso sugerían que era realmente fuerte y rápida.

"¡Bueno no importa!"Exclamo Rin restándole importancia al asunto y a la vez que la parte de su IS se desvanecía de su brazo.

"Bien, Naruto, en cuanto a nuestra promesa… "Rin se veia muy emocionada a la espera de la contesta del rubio.

"¿Hm? Es cierto, mencionaste algo sobre una promesa… "Repitió el rubio asumiendo una pose pensativa "Déjame recordar".

"Recordarla debería ser algo fácil para ti, ¿Verdad?"La peli castaña agacho la cabeza mientras lo miraba de reojo y aparecía estar algo sonrojada.

"¡Ah, ya! "Exclamo al recordar" ¿Te refieres a esa?".

Casi de inmediato, Rin levanto la cabeza mirándolo feliz y sonrojada" ¡Si, así es! ¡A esa me refiero!".

"En la que prometimos que si tus habilidades culinaria mejoraban, me cocinarías y darías de comer gratis todo los días, ¿Cierto?".

"… ¿Qué?".

"Si, como dije. Recuerdo que me hiciste prometerte que si mejorabas tu cocina, me cocinarías gratis todo los días, ¿No?".

"… Realmente, eres un grandísimo idiota… ".

"¿Ah?"Naruto parpadeo, pero luego reacciono al insulto" ¡Oye, ¿Por qué me dices así?!".

"¡Porque solo un grandísimo idiota olvidaría una promesa!"Espeto Rin molesta" ¡Y aun mas cuando se le hace una promesa a una chica!".

"¡¿Ahh?! ¡Yo nunca rompo las promesas que hago…!"Replico Naruto" _Bueno, de las que me acuerde… _"Pensó con un gotón en la frente" ¡Además! ¡Eso fue lo que prometimos! ¡¿No es así?!".

"¡Te equivocas!"Replico Rin alzando la voz" ¡Tú me prometiste que si mejoraba en la cocina tu saldrías conmigo!"Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y de inmediato se llevo las manos a los labios cubriéndolos.

"¿Qué?"Naruto la miraba con sorpresa y confusión, no recordaba eso"… Rin… ¿Yo de verdad hice esa promesa? La verdad, es que no me acuerdo…- ".

¡Slap!

En ese instante había Naruto había recibido una abofeteada. Como fue tan repentina el no supo como si quiera reaccionar que solo permanecer con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en dirección a un sorprendida Houki que miraba con ajos agrandados y sorprendidos hacia Rin.

Su mejilla derecha le dolía y ardía, Rin le había abofeteado con bastante fuerza, y considerando que sus manos eran pequeñas, realmente dolía. Pero aun así, el lentamente volteo su cabeza hacia ella.

"… ".

Sus hombros temblaban y Rin lo miraba con enojo y rencor. Sus ojos llorosos y sus labios apretados parecían contener su llanto.

"¡Realmente eres de lo peor! ¡Ni siquiera puedes recordar tu promesa conmigo! ¡Te odio, Naruto!".

Después de decir eso, Rin se retiro rápidamente saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Y después del sonoro azote de puerta, Naruto bajo la cabeza y llevo la mano a su mejilla golpeada y roja.

"… Se acabo, la hice enojar, Realmente soy de lo peor… ".

No lo dijo esperando recibir comentario alguno por parte de Houki que permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio. Bueno, eso hasta que suspirara y negara suavemente con la cabeza.

"Ahh… siéntate, ya regreso, iré por algo de hielo… "Houki dejo su Shinai a un lado y salió a la habitación, con la espera de que el comedor aun siguiera abierto.

Naruto asistió y sin decir una palabra se desvistió y cambio a una ropa más cómoda para dormir en lo que Houki se retiro para después tomar asiento en su cama.

"_Supongo que me lo merezco… _"Pensó mirando hacia el suelo.

El estaba entre molesto, afligido y confundido. Molesto por el hecho de que Rin dijo que él era de lo peor. Afligido porque ella había dicho que ahora lo odiaba. Y finalmente confundido porque realmente no recordaba haberle prometido salir con ella. Pero más que nada se sentía de lo peor consigo mismo, el había hecho llorar a una chica. Su madre siempre le había inculcado, desde que el tenía uso de razón, en que una de las peores cosas que un hombre podría hacerle a una mujer seria hacerla llorar. Por lo que Naruto creció con la idea desde pequeño en estar mal quienes lastiman, hieren y hacían llorar a las mujeres.

En parte era un alivio que su madre no estaba presente, porque si lo estuviera, no se salvaría de la soberana reprimenda que ella le daría.

Lo peor de todo era, que seguramente mañana en clases tendría que encarar al escuadro de interrogación que eran todas sus compañeras de clases.

Sin mencionar a Cecilia, seguramente la rubia retomaría su actitud hostil contra el por lo que había hecho.

Su sabio y difunto padre una vez le había dicho _"Los sentimientos de una chica perduran 3 veces más que los sentimientos de un chico_".

Naruto alzo la pirada hacia el techo "… Papa, si me siguen cayendo problemas así, más pronto que nunca te haré compañía… ".

La puerta se abrió y Houki ingreso trayendo consigo algunos hielos. La pelinegra no dijo absolutamente nada al verlo con la vista fija en el techo, el debía estar reflexionando, supuso ella. Tras tomar un pañuelo lo envolvió con los hielos en su interior, se acerco a la cama y tomo asiento a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Houki se encargo de sostener el pañuelo con hielo contra la mejilla golpeada y roja de Naruto.

"¿Qué no dirás nada?".

"… Gracias… ".

"No hay de que. Pero no me refería a eso".

"Supongo que disculparme con Rin no arreglara las cosas".

"Tu… ¿De verdad tu le prometiste salir con ella si mejoraba en la cocina?".

"No lo sé… de verdad, no recuerdo".

"… Ya veo".

Ambos permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que llego la hora de acostarse, y con menos dolor y enrojecimiento en la mejilla Naruto se acostó. Seguido de Houki, que se encargo de apagar las luces para después finalmente acostarse y enseguida quedarse dormida. El único aun despierto para ese entonces era Naruto hasta altas horas de la noche.

"_Exactamente… que fue lo que sucedió_".

* * *

**{X Al Día Siguiente X}**

* * *

Al día Siguiente, como Naruto pensó el equipo de interrogación lo rodeo enseguida después de notar el golpe en su mejilla, esta vez, incluso Cecilia era parte de ellas encabezándolas.

"¡Oh mi! ¿Naruto-san, que te sucedió en el rostro?"Cecilia preocupada pregunto mientras tocaba con suavidad y cuidado la mejilla golpeada del rubio.

"… La verdad es que, solo me caí de la cama eta mañana… Ahaha" Respondió Naruto a modo de escusa, y como efecto agregado, lo dijo con gran vergüenza.

"¿Así que fue eso?"Cecilia suspiro aliviada, mirando de vez en cuando a Houki, ella luego se inclino y le susurro"… Naruto-san, ¿Está seguro de que fue eso? No será que Shinonono-san…-".

"¡No! Cómo crees "Naruto la interrumpió antes de que siquiera terminase de formular la oración "Solo me caí de la cama, de veras… "Dijo de nuevo.

De alguna forma, sentía sobre su espalda una intención asesina proveniente de la peli negra actualmente observándolo como una leona cazando a una gacela. ¿O será que esa intención iba dirigida a la rubia?

Bombardeo de preguntas cesó finalmente con la llegada de Chifuyu y Maya, que enseguida de ingresar al salón la primera pidió silencio absoluto y de inmediato la clase entera callo.

"Tengo un anuncio que hacerle a todas" Comenzó Chifuyu en el centro del salón "Mas precisamente, es un anuncio que quiere hacerles su compañera de clases, Huang Lingyin "Dijo al tiempo que momentáneamente poso su mirada sobre Naruto, para luego dirigirla hacia la susodicha indicándole que hablara.

Hablando de Rin, Naruto trato de disculparse con ella durante el desayuno en el comedor, pero desgraciadamente no la encontró ni vio hasta ahora en el salón.

Rin asistió y camino lentamente hasta en frente del puesto de Naruto. En lo que estuvo frente a él, ella lo señalo con el dedo acusado al tiempo que hacia su declaración.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Yo te reto a un combate por el puesto del representante de la clase!".

"¡¿QUE?!" La clase entera exclamo al tiempo que se levantaban de sus asientos dispuestas a replicar.

"… ¿Otra vez?... ".

¡Un nuevo reto para nuestro héroe!

¿Podrá sobrevivir?

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: BREAK IT! by Mamoru Miyano X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Bueee, aquí tienen su cap recién salido del horno, es un poco más largo que el anterior y sin mencionar interesante. Conserve lo mas que pude de lo original y durante el proceso me di de cuenta de que era simplemente perfecto porque se adapta a lo que busco, que era la pequeña incógnita que deje. Que se me había olvidado en el anterior cap Xd. Y no fue por hacerlo parecer denso. **

**Como vieron, este Naruto desarrollo un pequeño y curioso hábito de burlarse de Rin, por que vamos, Rin es Tsundere y pienso que es ventajoso acorralarla y después retirarse retrocediendo con cuidado. **

**En poco tiempo Naruto mejora sus habilidades de combate, ya que originalmente el es un luchador impredecible, esta vez es un luchador rápidamente adaptable. Tengo muy buenas ideas para más adelante del cómo sacar su potencial en combate.**

**Realmente, no tengo mecho que decir actualmente y pues… supongo que esto es todo por este cap.**

**Se les quiere y cuídense.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Gundam Infinite Stratos 08

**Los derechos de Naruto, IS Infinite Stratos o de las****franquicias de Gundam, tales como Gundam Wing/Seed/Seed Destiny/00 pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Izuru Yumizuru y los estudios Sunrise y todos sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo empleo lo se me ocurre como un pasa tiempo.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "Wake up, Gundam!"

Personajes pensando: " _¡Vamos, Gundam!_".

Maquinas: **Mobile Suit Operation System**

Ubicación: **{X Laboratorio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

* * *

**Idiota, Imprudente y Héroe**

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente con Rin y su declaración de combate por la posición del representante de la clase, aunque Naruto pensaba que era más que todo un asunto personal, y en ese tiempo el humor de Rin no había mejorado en absoluto. Tanto así, que hasta Naruto ya comenzaba a hastiarse. No solo evitaba cruzar mirada con él, sino también cuando se cruzaban en clases, pasillos y comedor, esta lo ignoraba o hacia dé cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Por lo que desde ese entonces, Naruto no continúo insistiendo solo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero regresando al tiempo actual, vemos a nuestro héroe haciendo de vago descansando oculto en medio de un pequeño bosque detrás de la academia. Acostado sobre el césped observando el cielo que gradualmente tomaba un color anaranjado, uno de sus colores favoritos. En sin, no era estar haciendo del vago, solamente se relajaba después de un largo día de clases. Eso y de escapar un rato de las insistentes Houki y Cecilia que querían arrastrarlo hasta la arena de combate para seguir entrenando.

"Con que aquí estabas, Naruto-san".

"Naruto, deja de hacer del vago y vamos a entrenar".

El rubio gimoteo derrotado, lastimosamente para él era fácilmente encontrado por ambas chicas en esta escuela, si solo fuera una escuela mixta seria otra historia.

"Nahh, denme un respiro "Acostado sobre el césped Naruto se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda "Si seguimos así, realmente acabaran conmigo".

Houki suspiro "Esta bien. Al menos tu habilidad de pilotaje se ha hecho un poco más decente".

Cecilia se llevo la mano al pecho" ¡Todo es gracias a que yo también lo ayude a entrenar!".

"¡Pero tú solo lo entrenabas en peleas a larga distancia!"Refuto Houki bruscamente.

"¡Si vamos a discutir créditos en entrenamiento, tu solo lo entrenaste en Kendo!"Replico Cecilia con molestia.

Naruto suspiro y se levanto encorvado sobre el césped al tiempo que se masajeaba en entrecejo _"Nunca pensé que tener a dos chicas lindas discutiendo por mí sería tan problemático_ "Pensó para luego interrumpirlas y detenerlas de seguir discutiendo, y eso lo logro levantando sus manos "Houki, Cecilia, no discutan. Es gracias a ustedes dos que logre mi nivel actual, ambas me ayudaron mucho entrenando conmigo y por eso les estoy muy agradecido".

Sip. Era cierto. Desde que empezó a entrenar con las dos chicas había mejorado mucho en tan corto tiempo. Sin mencionar, que el modelo IS's Gundam creado por su padre de alguna forma era mejor que los otros modelos de IS's. El Gundam, al menos el suyo, memoriza y estudia los datos recopilados en cada batalla y entrenamiento. Esto hace que la inexperiencia de Naruto como piloto le permita pelear contra piloto más experimentados. Todo gracias al sistema de aprendizaje y entrenamiento de la computadora del Gundam.

Como esperaba, logro que ambas chicas dejaran de discutir y un poco coloradas evitaran mirarlo directamente, provocando que Naruto levantara una ceja ante la repentina tranquilidad en ellas.

"Como veo andas perdiendo el tiempo, Naruto. Será mejor que entrenes y te esfuerces si no quieres perder ante mi".

Ante el grupo de tres dijo Rin con un tono presumido y arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Naruto sonrió confiado "Hmph, esa es mi línea" dijo un tanto altanero.

Houki y Cecilia fruncieron el seño, su rival en común había aparecido.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Así es, si vienes a molestar a Naruto-san, será mejor que te vayas".

"¿Ah?" Rin sonrió de forma provocativa y pedante "Esto es entre él y yo, no se entrometan".

"Rin… "Llamo el rubio seriamente" ¿De veras piensas seguir con lo del reto? Realmente, no es como si me importara el cargo… ".

"Hmph, ¿Acaso te retractas?".

"No realmente".

"¿Sabes que? Yo podría reconsiderarlo, pero, solo si tu ya reflexionaste adecuadamente".

"¿Sobre que debo reflexionar?".

"¡¿Ahh!? ¡¿Acaso eres Idiota?!" Rin se llevo las manos a las caderas y se inclino hacia adelante, una clásica pose Tsundere" Deberías sentirte mal por olvidar nuestra promesa y hacerme enojar" Su expresión actual solo confirmaba los pensamientos de Naruto, esta chica es una Tsundere, que linda "Espero que al menos pienses en como reconciliarte conmigo y hacerme feliz".

"Si no mal recuerdo, tu eres la que me ha estado evitando por casi dos semanas".

"… ¿De verdad te rindes tan fácil cuando una chica te dice que no la molestes?".

"Pues sí. Las chicas odian a los chicos insistentes, ¿No?".

"Tu, como puedes tu…- ¡Ahh, maldición, apresúrate y discúlpate de una vez!".

"Me rehusó. Yo recordé la promesa… ahora explícate ".

"¿Explicarme? ¡Pero si tú te equivocaste y olvidaste parte de la promesa y su verdadero significado!".

"Está bien, entonces" Cruzándose de brazos Naruto asistió tranquilamente "Digamos que si recuerdo la promesa, y yo te prometí que saldríamos, entonces ahora dime tú, ¿En que términos exactos te refieres cuando dices 'Saldremos'? ¿Salir como amigos de la infancia, o salir como una… como una pa-pareja? Explícate "Volvió a reiterar su pregunta el rubio.

Inmediatamente, Rin se puso todo colorada y sonrojada" ¡V-V-Vine hasta aquí porque no quiero explicártelo apropiadamente, se supone que tu lo entenderías!"

"¡Exactamente es eso lo que no entiendo! ¡Explícate mejor!"

"¡No-No puedo… es un poco vergonzoso!"Replico Rin apenada, su rostro sonrojado, su fruncir de labios, y evitando mirar hacia el rubio.

Naruto suspiro, a este paso no estarían llegando a ninguna parte "Escucha Rin, ¿Por qué mejor no dejas eso del reto y me explicas mejor a que te referías con la promesa?".

"¡No, de ninguna manera! Porque… porque… ¡Es cuestión de orgullo femenino!".

"¿Eh? ¿Que demonios tiene que ver eso con lo otro? Puedes arrepentirte si quieres "Sugirió Naruto de forma cordial.

Pero tuvo el efecto contrario en Rin con su Tsundere Mode On" ¡¿Quién se arrepentiría?! ¡Sara mejor que vallas pensando en cómo disculparte conmigo!".

Su declaración también tuvo un efecto contrario en Naruto, la tecla cabeza hueca fue presionada" ¡Solo lo decía de forma cordial, idiota!".

"¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota? ¿¡Idiota cabeza hueca obstinado!".

Sin saberlo, ambos se encontraban cara a cara, con frente y frente juntas. Aunque en caso de Rin debía mirara hacia arriba, y en caso Naruto al ser más alto inclinándose y mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Sabes que? ¡El perdedor tendrá que hacer todo lo que el ganador le ordene!".

"¡Bien, entonces que sea así!".

* * *

**{X 2 Días Después X}**

* * *

Finalmente, el tan esperado día del encuentro entre Rin y Naruto llego, llevándose a cabo en la arena 2. Como se esperaría la arena estaba llena, el duelo entre la recién ingresada y candidata a representante de China, Huang Lingyin, contra el único piloto masculino en el mundo Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Como era un asunto entre la misma clase, quien se encargaría de monitorear, validar y aprobar el encuentro seria Chifuyu junto a Maya. Quienes ya se encontraban en el cuarto de control, con la compañía de las insistentes Houki y Cecilia.

Mientras Naruto ya se encontraba en la arena junto a Rin, aprovechando que el combate aun no había iniciado chequeaba todo los sistemas de su IS. Fue tan corto el tiempo desde el día que ella lo reto hasta el día que se daría el combate que no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para siquiera comenzar con la construcción de su nuevo proyecto, dejándolo a medias.

"… _Aunque ahora no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso… ¿Cierto?_".

Pensó con cierta preocupación observando analíticamente a Rin que se encontraba ya frente a él. Más precisamente, el miraba los característicos dispositivos esféricos que flotaban sobre sus hombros. Si eran armas, nunca había visto armas con ese diseño y si eran cañones como el suponía… realmente dolería ser alcanzado por algunos de sus disparos. El nombre de la unidad IS de su amiga de la infancia y oponente era Shenlong, o simplemente Kouryuu, y su elección de matices en colores iban desde el negro en su mayoría, amarillo en mínimas partes, y finalmente una tonalidad de rosado oscuro metalizado, tal y como el traje rosado de piloto de Rin.

La computadora del Gundam termino su análisis; todo los sistemas en verde, eso era bueno. Para luego correr un análisis visual sobre el Shenlong de Rin, y la computadora solo le dio muy picos resultados.

Shenlong o simplemente Kouryuu, IS de 3ra generación de origen Chino. Características: cañones hombreras, capacidad: desconocida. Armas visibles: 2 cimitarras. Especialidad y tipo: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Ambos combatientes, a sus posiciones".

Naruto y Rin salieron de sus propias observaciones por la fría voz del locutor, Chifuyu, y se elevaron algunos metros sobre la arena con algunos metros de distancia entre ambos. Aunque aun podía hablar por medio del canal de comunicaciones entre ellos.

**BATTLE STAR**

"¡Naruto, si te disculpas ahora reduciré drásticamente la cantidad de dolor que te causare!".

"¡¿Ah?! ¡Seguramente ese dolor será como un piquete de mosquito! ¡Ataca con todo lo que tengas!".

Cuando dos tercos y cabezas huecas hablan, nunca nada bueno sale. Pensamiento general de la audiencia viendo a los dos combatientes.

"¡Como quieras!".

"¡No podría pedir menos!".

Inmediatamente, ambos comenzaron. Naruto desenfundo sus Beam Saber y cargo contra Rin. Mientras Rin apunto sus hombros hacia Naruto y disparo sus cañones Ryuhou (Rugido de Dragon), o Impact Cannons. Tales armas funcionaban de la siguiente manera: comprimían el aire cercano dando como resultado un disparo gemelo de onda de choque como un proyectil tipo bala de caño esférico, de ahí recibía su nombre.

Las balas de cañón se dirigían contra él y Naruto las evadió utilizando los propulsores en las piernas para elevarse solo algunos metros más y seguir de largo hacia Rin sin detenerse.

"Oh. Nada mal, sin embargo… ".

Rin se apresuro en tomar las cimitarras en su espalda para luego unirlas forma una sola arma de dos hojas y luego girarla al frente suyo.

Naruto llego hasta ella y con un corte cruzado choco sus espadas contra las de Rin.

"¡Eso fue muy inocente de tu parte!".

Las hombreras nuevamente se abrieron y dispararon contra él a quemarropa. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y su acción y reacción inmediata fue cubrirse a sí mismo con su escudo físico amortiguando y bloqueando gran parte del impacto de la bala de cañón. Algo aturdido el rubio sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse, pero desafortunadamente Rin no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo. Ya que enseguida fue contra el atacándolo desde los flancos, vertical y diagonalmente sin darle tiempo de recuperarse.

Naruto no pudo hacer mucho contra los impactos y ataques que solo cubrirse y ver sus escudos disminuir drásticamente de 600% a 568%.

"¡Gahhhh!".

Rin sonrió orgullosamente, a este ritmo la victoria sería totalmente suya, aunque no podía dejar de sentir un poco de culpa al lastimar a Naruto.

"_Después me asegurare de consolarlo"._

Sip, era una maravillosa idea. Adema, con el puesto de representante de la clase se aseguraría que el rubio se quedara con ella después de todas las clases.

"¡Oe, Rin ¿Qué diablos fue eso?!".

"¡Es una batalla, no seas llorón!".

"¡Bien, entonces peleare enserio!".

Naruto se recupero de la caída y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, donde estaba Rin, mientras sus labios se arqueaban formando una sonrisa salvaje con una fiera y determinada mirada.

"Eres buena Rin, muy buena, eso debo reconocerlo. Pero… ".

"¿Que?".

"Yo seré el mejor, eso es inevitable".

Después de su declaración, Naruto enfundo sus Beam Sabers y tomo su Beam Rifle alojado en el faldón trasero. Aunque este era ligeramente diferente a su anterior rifle, ya que ahora poseía algo similar a una carcasa blanca sobre el anterior rifle teniendo ahora dos cañones gemelos sobre montados, uno encima del otro. Esta versión del rifle tenía por nombre Enhanced (Mejorado) Beam Rifle. Como indica su nombre, se trata de una versión mejorada del anterior rifle teniendo una salida variable mayor y más potente así como también tenía la capacidad y potencia de disparar un Hyper Mega Launcher.

El rubio apunto su rifle variable hacia una atenta Rin, para luego jalar del gatillo. Como era de esperar, el rifle se tardo algunos segundo en cargar el rayo para que luego este fuera disparado con gran potencia.

"… ¡¿Qué?!".

Rin hiso girar sus cimitarras frente suyo para cubrirse del rayo. Pero subestimo la gran potencia de este y no conto con la fuerza de retroceso. Su escudo disminuyo drásticamente de 600% a 551% con solo un impacto, realmente, si no fuera bloqueado ese rayo sus escudos estarían muy por debajo del 500%.

Naruto aprovecho la distracción hecha por la potencia de su rifle, y desenfundando sus Beam Sabers y con estos se elevo como un cohete hacia Rin.

"¡Haaaaaaaa!"

Justo cuando las espadas de Naruto estaban por tocar la barrera defensiva de Rin, muy repentinamente algo desconocido cayó del cielo atravesando la barrera de la arena…

Provocando que Naruto se detuviera y observara con sorpresa el evento junto a la igualmente sorprendida Rin.

"¿Qué Demonios pasa?".

"¿Qué sucede?".

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el humeante cráter en el centro de la arena, donde sea lo que sea que haya sido había caído.

**BATTLE ABORTED**

"¡Uzumaki, Huang, el combate queda cancelado, retírense inmediatamente!".

Por el intercomunicador de ambos ordeno Chifuyu apresuradamente sonando más seria de lo habitual.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Pregunto.

"Solo olvídalo, pasaremos a condición roja en segundos. Salgan de ahí antes de que la arena inicie su sellado de seguridad "Respondió la peli negra estrictamente cerrado el enlace.

"Naruto, será mejor que nos retiramos".

El asistió y siguió a la peli castaña para retirarse por la entrada del hangar tres, pero repentinamente las alarmas de toda la arena sonaron y anunciaron lo siguiente.

"**Ataque desconocido. Reconociendo al enemigo como un IS no identificado. Por seguridad la arena será sellada ahora**".

Seguido del anuncio por la voz todas las gradas y hangares fueron sellados hasta nuevo aviso. Dejando prácticamente aislados y justo en el centro del problema a Rin y Naruto. En otras palabras, ambos estaban en serios problemas.

Rin y Naruto se detuvieron frente a la entrada del hangar tres ya cerrada, y tuvieron que separarse cuando del centro del cráter un rayo laser de alta potencia fue disparado directamente hacia ellos.

"¡Rin!".

Naruto reacciono y tomo el pacto por la chica, sus defensas disminuyeron de 568% a 513%, un daño bastante considerable.

"¡Naruto!"Grito Rin con preocupación llegando a su lado" ¡¿Está bien?!".

El rubio sacudió la cabeza salió del desconcierto producido por el ataque "Si… de alguna manera estoy bien, creo… ".

Rin se poso frente a él con la vista fija de dónde provino el ataque" ¡Te conseguiré algo de tiempo, apresúrate y escapa!".

"¿Quieres que escape…? ¡Como si lo hiciera! ¡No escapare y te dejare aquí sola combatiendo sea lo que sea esa cosa!"Sonriendo, Naruto se incorporo y se posiciono a su lado asumiendo una posición de combate.

"¡Si alguien aquí es una damisela en apuros, entonces ese serias tú!" Rin gritó, con un rubor furioso cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Descuida, no tengo la intención de parecer heroico o genial. Pero como un hombre, no puedo huir y dejarte aquí sola enfrentando a esa cosa "Aunque lo diga y no quiera verse como tal, su declaración ante los ojos de Rin lo hacían verse tal cual como un héroe.

"…I-Idiota…"Por alguna razón, Rin evito siquiera mirarlo.

"Aquí viene… "Dijo Naruto seriamente.

"¿Qué…?".

"¿Demonios…?".

Del cráter humeante comenzó a emerger lo que sea que haya caído del cielo, y al estar totalmente expuesto y a la vista, ni Rin ni Naruto podían evitar sorprenderse ante lo que vean.

Se podría describir como un humano, aparentemente mujer por la forma en la que el traje se veia levantado en el área del pecho, de dos metros de altura pareciendo un gigante de metal. Sus brazos y hombros eran anormalmente grandes para el cuerpo, siendo anchos y largos a la vez. En sus palmas se encontraban aparentemente sus únicas armas que consistían en cañones de partículas de gran alcance y poder. Muchos cables como tentáculos salían detrás de su cabeza con muchos pares de ojos en su rostro, su armadura ocultaba y cubría por completo a su piloto sin dejar ningún punto visible ni descubierto. Su esquema de colores iba del negro y al gris teniendo una tonalidad metalizada.

Naruto estrecho sus ojos fijos en el gigante IS, era muy extraño.

Normalmente los IS's despliegan su armadura sobre una porción del cuerpo del piloto, ya que no es necesario una armadura de pies a cabeza. Además, su gran tamaño señalaba que no era un IS normal o común y corriente.

"¿Qué demonios eres tu…?"Naruto no sabía el cómo. Pero de alguna forma sabia que esa cosa no era normal, en lo más mínimo.

" … ".

Por supuesto, no esperaba que respondiera, pero se le erizo la piel cuando esa cosa enfoco sus ocho ojos en el brillando en rojo intensamente.

Repentinamente, la voz de Maya irrumpió en el canal de comunicación de Naruto y Rin" ¡Uzumaki-kun! ¡Huang-san! ¡Salgan de la arena de inmediato, abriremos la puertas, las Profesoras usaran sus IS para repeler a esa cosa!"Dijo Maya sonando seria y profesional a la vez.

Rin asistió acatado la orden" ¡Sí! ¡Naruto, salgamos de aquí!".

"¡No!"Dijo Naruto "Esa cosa atravesó la barrera como si nada. Sin nadie aquí que lo contenga mientras llegan las profesoras, esa cosa podría ingresar al interior del estadio y atacar a la audiencia".

"¿Eh, Uzumaki-kun? No debes, solo eres un estudiante-…".

"Yamada-sensei, no escapare sabiendo que esa cosa puede herir a alguien ¡Yo lo contendré!".

"¡Uzumaki-kun, no debes!".

"Ya me decidí "Dijo Naruto ignorando sus órdenes "Rin… ¿Estás conmigo en esto?".

"S-Si, ¡Cuenta conmigo!".

"¡Uzumaki! ¡Ese IS no tiene nada que ver con el combate, sal de ahí ahora mismo!"Esta vez, quien hablo fue Chifuyu" Ni tú, ni Huang tienen que pelear…-".

Naruto corto la transmisión y tomo su rifle con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía uno de sus Beam Sabers" ¿Estas Lista, Rin?".

Rin salió de su estupor, no podía creer que Naruto había desobedecido por completo las órdenes de la amable Maya, y lo peor de todo, la fría Chifuyu.

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Pues claro que estoy lista!".

* * *

**{X Cuarto de Control X}**

* * *

"… ".

En el cuarto de control las cosas no eran las mejores. Maya sudaba frio, en todos sus años de servicio junto a Chifuyu no había conocido a nadie que haya desobedecido sus órdenes. Ahora, podría decir que lo conocía. Houki y Cecilia se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones, además de estar preocupadas por él, no podían creer que Naruto haya ignorado una orden directa de Chifuyu yendo tan lejos como para incluso cortar la comunicación y dejarla hablando sola.

Los hombros de Chifuyu temblaban y de un rápido movimiento quito el auricular de su oreja mientras suspiraba "Bien. Ya que tanto quiere pelear, lo dejaremos pelear" dijo Tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos y recuperando su habitual expresión seria y profesional.

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Orimura-sensei, ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan tranquilamente?!"Maya sin embargo no compartía su mismo pensar.

Huang Lingyin era una candidata a representante, mejor entrenada que una piloto promedio. Mientras Uzumaki Naruto era solo un novato con buenos intentos y reflejos, pero seguía siendo solo un novato. No podía estar tan tranquila como su compañera y amiga de tanto tiempo.

"Cálmate un poco. Lo peor que le podría pasar es salir un poco lastimado y que quera dejar de pilotear un IS".

"… Erm, Sensei, eso es sal… ".

"… Ya me di de cuenta… ".

Un silencio realmente incomodo era percibido en el cuarto de control.

Y desconocido para ellas, Houki salió apresuradamente del cuarto de control sin que ninguna se diera cuenta.

* * *

**{X En la Arena X}**

* * *

Naruto y Rin se mantenían cerca, apretando sus respectivas armas con cierto nerviosismo.

"Naruto, te estaré cubriendo todo el tiempo con los cañones, así que si puedes acercártele no dudes en hacerlo, ¿Ok?".

"Entendido. Pues, entonces hagámoslo".

Después de eso, ambos se acercaron al misterioso IS, siendo Naruto quien iba a la delantera con Rin siguiéndole muy de cerca. Inmediatamente después de ingresar al espacio aéreo del enemigo, el rubio comenzó abriendo fuego repetidas veces con el cañón inferior de su rifle, a fuego rápido de poca potencia, pero efectivo si se recibían impactos muy continuos. El Misterioso IS se movió evadiendo mientras se desplazaba sobre la arena como un patinador lo haría sobre una superficie de hielo.

"¡Naruto, Idiota! ¡Punta mejor y con más cuidado!".

"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Qué crees que hago, fallar a propósito?!".

Como le había enseñado Cecilia, Naruto disparaba hacia los ángulos ciegos del enemigo donde le sería incapaz de bloquear. Pero lamentablemente él no era un combatiente de larga distancia, francotirador, ni mucho menos su rifle era del tipo precisión. Viendo como se movía, Naruto dedujo que se debía a las numerosas boquillas repartidas en los hombros. Y sin importar cuánto intentara Rin en llamar su atención disparándole con sus cañones de impacto, el misterioso IS solo los esquivaba y evadía tomaba por prioridad los movimientos y ataques de Naruto.

"¡Naruto, atráelo hacia mí!".

"¡Lo sé, pero… el desgraciado es persistente!".

Naruto disparo su rifle en modalidad de Hyper Mega Launcher y afortunadamente pensó que acertaría y daría en el blanco. Pero para su sorpresa y choque, el rayo fue reflectado repartiéndose en rayos más pequeños que salieron desviados en direcciones aleatorias por detrás del enemigo.

"¡¿Pero que diablos?!".

El misterioso IS se elevo y cargo directamente hasta un sorprendido Naruto.

"¡Naruto, aléjate, se dirige hacia ti!".

"¡O-Oh!".

Como si fuera un gran matamoscas, el IS misterioso dejo caer todo su brazo con la palma abierta.

"Bastardo… ¡Es suficiente!".

Naruto lo ataco con un tajo horizontal, pero nuevamente el extraño fenómeno que producía el misterioso IS afecto su espada distorsionando la hoja de rayos. Afortunadamente, Rin vino al rescate disparando múltiples veces sus cañones de impacto obligando a que el misterioso IS se cubriera cruzando sus anormalmente grandes brazos frente suyo protegiéndose de cada impacto. Pero esto ataque aun así habían cumplido su cometido, darle el tiempo suficiente a Naruto para que se alejara y reuniera con Rin.

"¿Qué haremos Naruto, ya nos estamos quedando sin opciones?".

"No lo sé, este tipo es realmente persistente y molesto".

"¿Deberíamos escapar?".

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?".

Rin lo pensó y respondió"… ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!".

"Yo tampoco, ¡Odio que jueguen conmigo!".

Si el rifle mejorado y las espadas no funcionaban, entonces el emplearía el arma más grande. Sus Beam Cannons, su arma de rayo más poderosa en su arsenal.

Los dos cañones pasaron por debajo de sus brazos y liberaron una empuñadura con su respectivo gatillo en cada uno. Tomándolos, las alas de su IS se abrieron para estabilizarse, y enseguida Naruto disparo los poderosos cañones con el único objetivo siendo el misterioso IS.

Los rayos impactaron contra el misterioso IS, y el sistema de defensa de este se activaron automáticamente. 1 generador de deflexión de rayos ubicado en cada voluminoso hombro se activo a tiempo produciendo un campo frente a suyo protegiéndolo y disipando gradualmente los poderosos rayos.

"¡Este Gundam no es solo apariencias!".

De entre la nube negra producida por el impacto de los rayos salió Naruto que afortunadamente fue capaz de conectar una patada sobre el misterioso IS tumbándolo sobre el suelo de la arena.

"¡Rin, apunta a las articulaciones!".

"¡Sí!".

Con la señal dada, Rin dejo caer una feroz lluvia de sus cañones de impacto dando sobre todo el cuerpo del misterioso IS.

Este como pudo se cubrió del feroz ataque de la chica cruzando sus brazos frente suyo, protegiendo más que todo de la cintura hasta arriba.

"¡Aun no acabamos!".

Naruto también se le unió a Rin al castigo sobre el IS disparando su rifle repetidas veces.

"¡Y si el largo alcance no funciona!".

"¡Entonces también nos acercaremos!"

Rin y Naruto tomaron sus respectivas espadas y cargaron contra el caído IS encontrándose con una increíble dureza en sus blindados brazos. Pero de repente, los cables tentáculos en la espalda de este comenzaron a revoletearse como látigos obligándolos a separarse y tomar distancia. Esos latigazos habían reducidos sus escudos.

"… Rin, ¿Cuántas reservas de escudo te quedan?".

"Cerca del 210%, ¿Qué tal tu?".

"195%… ".

En términos más sencillos, las reservas de energía de un IS eran solo un poco similares al HP en los videojuegos, y cuando el escudo de IS un llega a 0% era realmente muy conveniente estar lejos del problema.

"Naruto… ¿Ahora que?".

"No lo sé… déjame pensar en algo… ".

Realmente no estaba seguro, pero técnicamente mientras más grande se es, más energía se consume. Sin mencionar que sus únicas armas eran los cañones de rayos en sus manos y sus únicas defensas eran algún sistema o dispositivo de deflexión de rayos, mucha energía debía consumirse. Pero entonces, por que solo se cubría con sus brazos cuando Rin lo atacaba con sus cañones de impacto. Y cuando él lo hacía con sus armas de rayos se cubría con el dispositivo de deflexión de rayos. Además, esa cosa no parecía siquiera quedarse sin energía después de sus acciones.

"… ¿Sabes, Rin? Lo movimientos y actitud de esa cosa son muy extraños… ".

"¿Extraños? ¿Te refieres a que casi parecen algo sistemático?".

"Así es, como si fuera una maquina".

"Naruto… ¡¿Se te olvida que los IS son maquinas!?".

"¡Tonta! ¡Me refiero a que esa cosa no parece un IS con su Piloto adentro!".

"¡¿De que hablas?! Es imposible que un IS se mueva por su cuen… ta… ".De repente, Rin se calló de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa "Ahora que lo dices, he notado que esa cosa no nos ataca mientras hablamos, ¿Cierto? Parece que estuviera interesado en escuchar lo que hablamos".

"Así es. Y en caso de que esa cosa sea un IS no tripulado ya tengo un plan".

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál?".

"Ya verás… "Naruto mostró una sonrisa salvaje, pero primero, necesitaba del apoyo de alguien" ¿Cecilia? ¿Me escuchas?".

"¿Eh? ¿En que te puedo ayudar, Naruto-san?".

"Necesito que nos asistas en algo… ".

Y así el plan fue explicado y dicho con solo una palabra; Sobre carga.

"Bien, cuento con ustedes, Cecilia, Rin".

"Muy bien, puedes contar conmigo, Naruto-san".

"Bien, pero Naruto, ¿Que sucederá si falla el plan?".

"Todo estará bien, de veras. Sé que no fallara, confió en mí, Rin "Respondió Con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"¡B-Bien, cuenta conmigo!"Rin dijo bajando la mirada.

"Concéntrate, Rin".

"¡S-Si!".

"¡Naruto!".

Houki grito desde el ahora abierto hangar 4. Ella se veia jadeante mientras sus hombros temblaban y ella se veia entre cansada, enojada, preocupada y nerviosa.

"Si eres hombre… ¡Si eres hombre, nunca perderías contra este tipo de oponente! ¡Mas te vale que ganes!".

"… "El misterioso IS pareció interesarse en la voz de Houki y cuando centro sus ocho ojos en ella, estos brillaron y de inmediato se elevo y se dirigió hacia ella.

"¡Maldición! ¡Huye, Houki!".

Enseguida, Naruto le siguió con sus propulsores a todo dar. Si esa cosa llegaba hasta ella… si lo hiciera, Houki estaría…

"¡Aléjate…Aléjate de Houki!".

Entonces, Naruto arroyo al misterioso IS, atrapándolo entre él y la pared, impidiéndole que se acercara siquiera a Houki.

"¡No… te… atrevas a tocarla! ¡Si la tocas…Te destruiré!".

Con el misterioso IS arrinconado por el contra los muros de contención tomo sus Beam Sabers y rebano su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, el IS no permaneció quito y se quito a Naruto de encima empujándolo para luego cargar contra él. También parecía que quería atacarlo con sus láseres a muy corta distancia.

"¡Naruto!"Houki grito alarmada.

Sin embargo, Naruto solo sonrió" ¡Rin! ¡Cecilia! ¡Ahora!".

Naruto se dejo caer al suelo, y la mochila azul acoplada a su espalda se desprendió y elevo a lo alto al tiempo que se transformaba.

Rin abrió fuego con sus cañones de impacto, y ahora que el misterioso IS le faltaba un brazo no podría cubrir sus hombros. Desde una posición apartada Cecilia se encontraba con su Blue Tears apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza y hombro del IS al tiempo que sus drones Bits despegaban y dejaban caer una lluvia de fuego laser azul sobre él. Desde el suelo Naruto también disparaba con su rifle a máxima potencia, y desde lo alto en el aire el Full Package Booster disparo sus potentes cañones.

Por eso el plan se llamaba sobre carga. Ya que la naturaleza del cañón de impacto de Rin no era del tipo y categoría de arma de rayos el dispositivo de deflexión de rayos no tendría efecto en ellos. Con Cecilia y su increíble puntera junto a sus drones Bits cubrirían en daños un área mayor al disparar en las articulaciones, sin duda un punto débil por excelencia. Mientras que con la potencia variable del rifle de Naruto en potencia de Hyper Mega Launcher disparando a las articulaciones de las piernas evitarían que su pusiera de pie. Y Finalmente, dando el golpe de gracia, el Full Package Booster disparando sin piedad desde el aire ayudando a los bits de Cecilia aumentarían el daño recibido en total.

El misterioso IS cayó al suelo, sus escudos en 0% no daban para más junto a su desgastado blindaje recubierto con pintura anti rayos.

"… Eso estuvo cerca "Murmuro Cecilia aliviada. Actualmente se encontraba volando sobre la arena de combate.

"Si eras tú, Cecilia, entonces era posible. Gracias "Naruto suspiro aliado dejándose caer ligeramente fatigado junto a los restos del misterioso IS.

"¿E-En verdad…? ¡Cl-Claro, después de todo se trata de mi, Cecilia Alcott, la candidata a representante de Inglaterra!"Dijo Cecilia sonriendo con orgullo mientras un tono rosa era visible en sus mejillas.

**Danger**

"¿…?".

La mano Izquierda con el cañón que servía como arma ofensiva del misterioso IS, apuntaba a Naruto con toda la energía que le restaba. Una esfera de energía de rayos color morada se formaba luminosamente rebosante con lo último de sus reservas de energía.

El cañón disparo su rayo, y Naruto sin titubear cargo con sus Beam Sabers en manos.

"¡No juegues conmigo!".

La espada atravesó el centro del pecho de los restos del misterioso IS, y lo siguiente que Naruto recordaba fue que su mundo se volviera todo blanco y el caía en la inconsciencia…

* * *

**{X 2 Años Atrás… X}**

* * *

"Bien clase, ella es Huang Lingyin. Y a partir de ahora estará en nuestra clase. Por favor, sean amables con ella".

Ser la alumna recién transferida no siempre es fácil como se ve en otras ocasiones, y Huang Lingyin siendo una chica proveniente de china cuyos padres tuvieron que viajar repentinamente para el descontento de la chica y establecerse en Japón. Como tal, tendría que empezar desde cero, hacer nuevas amistades, integrarse a algún grupo de chicas para no ser la apartada y finalmente, soportar las burlas y bromas referentes al exceso de población en su país de origen.

"Por favor, cuiden de mi "Lo único que le quedaba a Lingyin era sonreír muy amigablemente y pacientemente esperar a que su situación de la nueva cambiara o que el día terminara.

Pero nunca se espero la ayuda vendría enseguida.

"Uzumaki-kun… ".

De entre los 32 alumnos de la clase 5-A de primaria un chico rubio vistiendo el habitual uniforme escolar negro se levanto. Realmente sorprendió y preocupo un poco a Lingyin, si era un rubio de ojos azules natural era algo realmente extraño y poco común tener un cabello de color tan, como debería decirlo… ¿Yankee? En Japón. Puede ser, o sino el chico simplemente era el típico delincuente estudiantil que se teñía el cabello para verse rudo y cool como todo un estereotipo americano creyéndose superior que el resto.

"¿Si, Sensei?".

"Ayuda a Huang-san a adaptarse y familiarizarse con nuestra escuela".

"Entendido".

…

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto siempre pensó en sí mismo como un chico de primaria común y corriente con calificaciones regulares destacando principalmente por su apariencia parecida al típico y cliché delincuente juvenil. Pero en realidad, solo era un chico como cualquier otro proveniente de una familia clase media alta de amorosos padres, su madre una ex campeona retirada del mas nuevo artefacto tecnológico y su deporte conocido simplemente como Infinite Stratos y campeonato Mondo Grosso, su padre un profesor de física, mecánica y ciencia en la universidad central de Tokio y actualmente un ingenioso diseñador de IS's con grandes y muy buenas ideas, tales como el ingenioso G-Frame, un nuevo tipo de chasis experimental.

"Huff… si no hago algo grande en la vida, quedare siempre bajo la sombra de mis padres".

"… Um… disculpa… tu eres Uzumaki-kun, ¿No es así?".

Probablemente su hubiera seguido en la práctica de Kendo en el Dojo familiar de su amiga Houki pudiera ser un campeón en algunos años, pero como ella y su familia se mudaron repentinamente a quien sabe dónde, el perdió total y rápidamente el interés de seguir practicando dicho arte.

"¡Oye!".

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Una voz de la nada?! ¡¿Es este un fantasma?!".

"¡Aquí abajo, idiota!"Nuevamente, dijo la voz a él.

"Ah, solo es la chica nueva. Lo siento, no te había visto "Naruto suspiro aliviado y dijo con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

"Maldita sea la gente da alta estatura... nunca miran hacia abajo "Murmuró la chica china.

Su comentario le hiso cierta gracia el chico rubio frente a ella, y no pudo evitar reír después de escuchar su declaración.

Lingyin frunció el ceño, no la conocía y este chico ya se estaba riendo de ella, su temperamento salió a la luz"¿Sabes? ¡Es de mala educación reírse de una chica cuando ella está junto a ti!"Si el chico ante ella se creía rudo, ella entonces sería más ruda.

"Ah... lo siento. Pero no me burlaba de ti, si no de lo que dijiste".

"Si claro, como no".

Realmente no es que Lingyin sea una enana y que Naruto sea demasiado alto, es solo que ella tenía una baja estatura que junto a su linda apariencia se hacía casi imposible encontrarla extremadamente adorable e irresistible.

"Como sea, supongo que de ahora en adelante estaré contando contigo… "Dijo Lingyin mientras se sonrojaba apenada, no le gustaba depender de los demás y mucho menos de un total desconocido.

"_Wow… ella es linda_" Pensó para sí mismo mientras sonreía y levantaba su pulgar afirmativamente "Si, es así, ¡Entonces cuenta conmigo!".

Su tiempo con el chico de aspecto de un delincuente cliché empezó desde ese día.

…

"Wow… miren ahí ".

"Oigan, ¿Qué esa no es la nueva?".

"¡Si, si es ella!".

La sangre de Lingyin se heló, alguien de su clase la había reconocido. Para ella realmente no era un problema él trabajar medio tiempo en el restaurante de comida china que sus padres tenían. De vuelta en china, no le importaría que sus compañeros de clases sepan que trabajaba medio tiempo en el restauran de sus padres, pero estando aquí en Japón la cosa era diferente. Por razones desconocidas, la relación entre chinos y japoneses era áspera y aunque no lo era así casi siempre, era molesto para ambos pueblos ser comparados entre sí.

Para su vergüenza, su vestimenta actual no la hacía sentirse segura y fiera como acostumbraba ser. Pero su madre prácticamente la obligo a vestir un vestido chino Qipao rosa y algo corto, que según ella ayudaba a atraer a la clientela con el atractivo y lindura natural que poseía.

"¿En serio? ¿Una camarera?".

"¡Vamos a decirle a todos!".

"_Esto es malo… _"Pensó Lingyin dándose la vuelta, salir por detrás del restaurante a sacar la basura vestida de semejante forma no ayudaba, mucho menos cuando era ya casi de noche y tres chicos la rodeaban.

"¿Estas tratando de huir de nosotros, ¡Eh, china?!"

"¡Déjenme ir!".

"¡Te dejaremos ir cuando nos hayas servido adecuadamente!".

"¡Tomare una foto!".

"¡Trata de decir 'Amo' mirando a la cámara!".

"¡_Ayuda!_".

Y la ayuda llego enseguida…

"¡Aléjense de ella!".

Un par de brazos la abrazaron protectoramente.

Cuando Lingyin alzo la mirada, sus ojos color jade se agrandaron al reconocer al dueño de los brazos que extrañamente la hacían sentirse reconfortada y segura.

"… ¿U-Uzumaki-kun?".

Uzumaki Naruto se paseaba por el distrito comercial luego de salir de una tienda de herramientas de precisión, un mandado pedido por su padre, cuando al pasar por un callejón escucho una voz femenina pidiendo que la dejaran ir junto a otras voces. Y enseguida se adentro al callejón sin miramientos, un hombre tiene que actuar como un hombre honorable tiene que actuar, y al llegar vio a tres chicos molestando a una chica.

"No la toque solo porque es bonita".

"¡¿U-U-Uzumaki Naruto?!".

"Piérdanse… ¡Ahora, largo!"Ser casi famoso localmente por andar de peleonero contra chicos de otras escuelas tiene sus ventajas, y Naruto sabia usarlas.

"¡Sí!" Así, el trió de idiotas huyeron despavoridos.

"Hmph… "Naruto bajo la mirada para mirar a la chica que actualmente protegía" ¿Está bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?".

"N-No, es-estoy b-bien… "Respondió Lingyin con un leve tartamudeo, no pudiendo apartar la mirada del rostro de su salvador.

…

"¡Gracias!".

"¿Huh?".

Día lunes, en la azotea de la escuela Lingyin se reunió con Naruto tras dejar una nota adjunta a su borra y de que este la leyera.

"Quiero agradecerte. Esa noche tú me protegiste de esos chicos. Así que gracias… ".

"Oh, Descuida. De paso ellos no correrán ningún rumor ni dirán nada, de eso ya me asegure… ".

"¿En serio? Que bien… ¿Qué les hiciste?".

"No mucho. Solo les pedí que se mantuvieran callados".

"B-Bien, en realidad no me interesa si se enteran en la escuela".

"No debería de preocuparte. Incluso si te pones un uniforme de camarera, eso no cambiara el quien eres. Solo siéntete orgullosa de ti misma".

"¿Sabes? Al principio me preguntaba por que eres un chico tan molesto… ".

Naruto suspiro, solo para luego acercarse a una pared y plantar su rostro contra esta "Pero si te acabo de decir algo bueno en este momento".

Lingyin le dirigió una mirada de ligera preocupación para después acercársele "Pero me ayudaste y en realidad no me gusta estar en deuda con las personas y no se me ocurrió con que recompensarte. Así que ten, espero que te guste el cerdo agridulce" Finalizo extendiéndole un Obento.

"¿Para mí? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!"Ni lento ni dudoso Naruto acepto quitándoselo casi de las manos.

…

"Bi-Bienvenido sea a nuestra tienda, querido cliente".

Las cejas de Lingyin temblaban, y no era un tic nervioso, debido al sorpresivo cliente frente a ella al cual aun debía sonreírle forzosamente.

"¡Yo! ¿Qué tal todo?" Fue Naruto en un saludo muy poco formal y sonriendo.

Sintiéndose avergonzada y estando enojada la peli castaña sonrió muy amablemente de forma forzada "Por favor, venga conmigo "Dijo y le indico guiándolo a una mesa retirada.

El rubio asistió siguiéndola y al llegar tomo asiento y tomo el menú comenzándolo a leer "Mmm, ¿Qué me recomiendas? Es la primera vez que vengo aquí".

La chica lo ignoro y de forma discreta se inclino y le hablo" ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Se supone que estoy en un restaurante, ¿Qué no?"Señalo Naruto con una ceja alzada.

Aun no convencida Lingyin solo se atuvo a suspirar "De acuerdo, está bien. Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres ordenar?"Pregunto casi cortésmente mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta.

Naruto asistió "Mmm, veamos. Quiero una ración de arroz frito, Lo Mein, y Lumpias de Chop Suey".

Lingyin arqueo sus cejas mirándolo con duda "Eso es mucha comida para ti solo… ".

El rubio le sonrió en grande "Soy de estomago amplio".

Ella solo suspiro" Esta bien, ¿Algo más que quieras ordenar?".

"Si, veamos… de tomar quiero una soda de naranja y pues… también quiero ordenar un poco de tu cerdo agridulce".

"¿Qu-Que?".

"Así es, realmente me gusto y espero poder comer mucho mas de tu cerdo agridulce".

…

"Lingyin".

"¿Qué sucede?".

"¿No hay problema si de ahora en adelante te llame solo Rin?".

"Hm, no realmente. Está bien, pero entonces yo solo te llamare Naruto".

"Está bien, me agrada. Ahora somos amigos, ¿No?".

"…S-Si, pero… si mejoro en la cocina… ¿Saldrías conmigo? Ya sabes, como algo más que amigos… ".

"¿Como mejores amigos? ¡Claro, me encantaría!".

"S-Si… p-pero no quiere decir que me gustes o algo, ¡Idiota!".

"Si… claro ".

* * *

**{X En la Actualidad X}**

* * *

"Uuh… ".

Un par de ojos azules parpadearon y su dueño finalmente despertaba de estar inconsciente, por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo, no lo sabía. Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos después de parpadear un par de veces y sin saber donde estaba examino su entorno mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz solar que había.

Actualmente se encontraba acostado sobre una cama de hospital, y el techo blanco junto a las cortinas que lo rodeaban confirmaba su observación.

"_Lo último que recuerdo es…_ ".

Enseguida los recuerdos de la pelea junto a Rin contra el misterioso IS se reprodujeron en su mente como una película a ritmo acelerado.

Las cortinas que le otorgaban privacidad al paciente en cama fueron corridas hacia un costado, y definitivamente esa femenina, delicada y a la vez fuerte mano con mangas negras pertenecían a Orimura Chifuyu.

"Veo que ya estas despierto… "Dijo la peli negra afirmando un hecho "Tu cuerpo no recibió heridas fatales, pero tiene una que otra contusión. Se te recomienda descansar, la semana que viene estarás recibiendo tu castigo".

"Si, ok… ".

"Fuiste alcanzado por ese último ataque, y aun así, lograste atravesar lo restante que tenia la defensa absoluta de aquel IS, parece que tu padre aun te sigue cuidando".

¿Cómo se debía interpretar eso? Como un halago o como un insulto. Sea lo que sea, Naruto no supo cómo responder a eso, ya que Chifuyu lo dijo con su habitual fría y dura expresión.

"De cualquier forma, es bueno ver que estas bien. Sería incapaz de ver a tu madre la cara si algo malo te pasara "Chifuyu se dio la vuelta para retirarse "Descansa un poco, te lo mereces. Después hablaremos de tu castigo".

Puede que solo sean ideas suyas, pero Naruto podría jurar que antes de que Chifuyu se diera la vuelta, el podría casi jurar que vio una expresión gentil en su rostro.

Fuera como fuera, el no podía permitirse dejar las cosas así.

"Orimura-sensei".

"¿Hm? ¿Se te ofrece algo?".

"No, nada… en realidad yo… solo quería disculparme… ".

Chifuyu al principio parecía sorprendida, pero lo disimulo muy bien, para después negar con la cabeza "Que no vuelva suceder. Bueno, tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas. Mientras, tu descansa un poco y después regresa a tu habitación, yo tengo que regresar a trabajar".

Enseguida, Chifuyu abandono rápidamente la enfermería casi como si estuviera escapando dejando atrás a un Naruto viendo fijamente hacia el exterior de la ventana. El cielo ya empezaba teñirse gradualmente de color naranja, claro señal del atardecer. Lenta y a la vez rápidamente el rubio fue arrastrado el mundo de los sueños, probablemente debido a la fatiga después de un duro combate. Sin ninguna resistencia, el cayo profundamente dormido en tan poco tiempo.

…

El salió un poco lastimado después de ser alcanzado por el último ataque de rayos, y después de que la situación se normalizara, la condición roja fuera retirada. Rin junto a Cecilia, y más atrás Houki, llevaron enseguida a Naruto hacia, y ya estando ahí ninguna quiso apartarse del lado del inconsciente chico. Horas después, y de que solo fuera Chifuyu la que entrara a la enfermería, Rin fue la primera y única en poder colarse encontrando a un Naruto dormido.

De repente, por la mente de Rin cruzo una idea un tanto atrevida y audaz, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro del durmiente chico. Aunque su vista estaba más enfocada en los labios de este. Rin trago saliva. Ella se levanto del taburete en donde estaba sentada y con cierta timidez y nerviosismo se sentó a un lado de la cama. Con suspicacia miro hacia la puerta de la enfermería, esperando a que nadie entrara y la sorprendiera, y así Rin se armo de valor y acerco su rostro al de Naruto.

"_S-S-Solo tengo curiosidad… de como saben sus… labios_".

Pensó ella y lentamente inclino la cabeza, acercando sus labios a los del dormido rubio.

Los parpados de Naruto temblaron levemente, al no estar del todo dormido y sentir algo blando, suave y pequeño presionándose contra la comisura de sus labios, había provocado que empezara a despertarse tras un corto viaje al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que lo había despertado. El también sentía como si alguien estuviera respirando muy cerca, justo sobre su cara, eso en si solo sugerían que alguien estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que ya hasta invadía su espacio personal.

"¿Hm?".

Lentamente, Naruto abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, puesto que Rin tenía su rostro con sus pequeños y rosados labios muy cerca suyo.

"¿Rin? ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, de forma exagerada y sorprendida.

"¡¿Uuh?! ¡N-N-NO ES LO QUE CREES!".

Respondió ella, y casi de inmediato retrocedió en un rápido movimiento regresando a su anterior posición de estar sentada sobre el taburete. Su rostro era tan rojo como un tomate, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado, evitaba mirarlo a la cara manteniendo la mirada fija al piso y sin mencionar que sudaba a balas, muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer.

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?".

"¡P-Por supuesto que no estoy nerviosa, solo son ideas tuyas, Idiota!".

Naruto la miro con una expresión totalmente en blanco, Rin sin duda parecía del tipo de chica que terminaba todo sus anunciado con un '¡Idiota!' al final de cada oración.

"Tu actitud es sospechosa, dime ya en serio ¿Qué me hiciste mientras dormía?".

"¡Ah! ¡Eso no importa, ya que no te hice nada!"Declaro Rin al final cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Oh? No será que, ¿Acaso instantes besarme mientras dormía?" Pregunto Naruto sonriendo de forma socarrona "Rin, pero que chica tan traviesa y pervertida resultaste ser".

"¿Qué…?"Rin parpadeo procesando" ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!" Como toda Tsundere, Rin reacciono de forma predecible. Es decir, se levanto del taburete y golpeo a Naruto en el brazo izquierdo.

"¡Gah! ¡¿Eso por que fue?! ¡¿No se supone que estoy herido?!"Como se esperaría de Naruto, el también reacciono de forma molesta mientras sostenía su brazo adolorido.

"¡Hmph! Te lo mereces… ".

"En fin. En cuanto al combate… ¿No conto, cierto?".

"Así es, fue anulado. Hoy sucedieron muchas cosas".

"Así que, ¿No dijeron cuando será el próximo encuentro?".

"Olvídalo, ya no importa".

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?".

"¡Eso no importa!".

"O-Ok, no era necesario que me gritaras, ya entendí… ".

"… Hm, lo siento, no era mi intención… "Ella repentinamente se desplazo del taburete a la cama tomando asiento cerca suyo.

Permanecieron en silencio, sin decir nada y solo enfocarse en lo suyo respectivamente. En caso de Rin mantener la vista fija en sus manos mientras pensaba, y en caso de Naruto regresar a ver nuevamente hacia el atardecer recordando algo. Que era por cierto, la promesa que había hecho con Rin, ese día durante el 6 grado de primaria en el interior del salón de clases frente a un atardecer como el de ahora.

"Rin… "

"¿Qué?".

"Bueno… erm… quería disculparme contigo, solo eso… "El agacho la cabeza al decir eso con un tono honesto.

Rin revelo una expresión de sorpresa, para luego recobrar una expresión relajada "Esta bien. Ya eso no es un problema ahora".

"Eso no es todo… además yo… ".

"¿Hm?".

"La promesa, finalmente la recordé".

Rin se quedo sin palabras mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cuerpo para voltearse a verlo, con un rostro intensamente rojo, aunque por el atardecer casi ni lo parecía. Viéndolo de esa forma, ella recobro la compostura encontrándose en la perdida de las palabras.

"Ah, Erm… ".

"La promesa era 'Si mejoro en la cocina ¿Saldrías conmigo? Como algo más que amigos' entonces ahora dime, ¿Mejoraste en la cocina? ¿A que te referías en ese entonces como algo más que amigos? "Pregunto Naruto con una expresión pasiva mirándola fijamente a los ojos "¿Acaso tu…?"

"¡N-N-NO es eso!"De pronto Rin reacciono, hablando rápidamente" ¡Ve-Veras yo solo…! ¡Y-Yo solo quería tener a alguien que probara mi comida! ¡Lo pensante demasiado! ¡Ah ah, ahahahah!"Ella rio de manera poco creíble sonando bastante, muy, nerviosa pareciendo estar mintiendo y ocultando algo.

Mientras, Naruto solo la miraba de la misma forma "Ya veo. Entonces… ".

De un rápido, imprevisto y muy repentino movimiento el tomo a Rin con sus brazos y girando con ella sobre la cama termino quedando sobre ella aprisionándola entre la cama y su cuerpo.

"Hay algo que todavía me preocupa… "Comenzó suavemente" ¿Qué ocurrió con tus padres?".

La imagen de ella deprimida esa vez en los vestidores aun seguía fresca en su menta, así que se había decidido a preguntar directamente.

"Ellos... mis padres… ellos se divorciaron… ".

El se sorprendió, su rostro y expresión lo demostraban, y aun mas al mirar a la chica bajo suyo. La expresión de Rin tenía un aspecto vacio y dolido.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora comprendía el porqué los últimos días que estuvo con ella, con Rin, sus emociones eran algo inestables. Siempre había algo que la molestaba, algo que la entristecía y deprimía. También el cómo actuaba alegre, como si no hubiera un problema, cuando sonría mientras que por dentro se guardaba su dolor y tristeza. Una tonelada de culpa cayó sobre él. Siempre supo que algo andaba mal con ella y solo después de preguntar una vez no lo volvió a hacer, sin mencionar, que no sabía que habría de decirle para ayudarla. Decir que todo estaría bien sería incorrecto, el divorcio de sus padres ya sucedió y nada de lo que el hiciera cambiaría eso y que los padres de Rin regresaran.

"Ya veo… lo siento. No hay realmente algo que yo pueda hacer, que solo esto… "Dijo Naruto suavemente, para después inclinarse con la intención de besarla.

Rin reacciono y miro sorprendida a Naruto, el pretendía besarla en un momento como este, pero aun así no lo detuvo. Porque sabía que lo deseaba. Ella inconscientemente cerros los ojos esperando el ansiado beso.

Pero casi de inmediato, los abrió con sorpresa. Naruto solo la había besado suavemente en la frente.

Naruto retrocedió después de besarla en la frente, y sonriendo de forma suave y reconfortante hablo.

"Ya no tienes por qué estar triste… ".

Rin fue tomada sorprendida por sus palabras y parpadeo, luego inflo sus mejillas adorablemente para después, y para sorpresa del propio Naruto abrazarlo.

"Realmente… aun sigues siendo el mismo idiota imprudente que tanto extrañe… "Dijo Rin en un muy bajo susurro sonriendo genuinamente. Realmente ahora, se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

Por su parte, Naruto aun seguía inmóvil de la sorpresa por su acto, replicaría por insultarlo llamándolo idiota, pero fue lo último que realmente no logro escuchar ni entender que lo dejo confundido.

En ese momento, la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, por la mismísima Cecilia quien entro a la enfermería.

"Naruto-san, ¿Como sigues? Personalmente yo, Cecilia Alcott, viene a cuidarte con todo mi cari…ño-… ¡¿Ah!?".

Al entrar, todo el buen y cariñoso humor de Cecilia desapareció de inmediato al encontrarse con la imagen de una Rin en la cama abrazando a un Naruto ya despierto.

"¡TU!" Comenzó la enojada rubia apuntando con el dedo a Rin"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"Pregunto pareciendo muy enojada.

De ser sorprendidos infra gantes, la primera en reaccionar fue Rin cuya acción inmediata fue empujar al rubio sobre ella hacia un lado, y sin saberlo, haciendo que esta callera fuera de la cama provocando un sonoro golpe al caer.

"¡Ah! ¡Demonios, Rin! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"Levantándose y quedando sentado sobre el suelo pregunto Naruto con una expresión de molestia.

Pero fue completamente ignorado.

A pasos agigantados Cecilia se acerco amenazante hacia Rin, que ya se había levantado de la cama, y la encaro siendo imitada en acción por la peli castaña que también la encaro.

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí a solas con Naruto-san?! ¡Si hasta no hace poco fuiste su enemiga!".

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Si yo soy su amiga de la infancia! ¡Tú eres la extraña aquí!".

"¡S-Soy su compañera de clases, así que está bien! ¡Además, de que ahora también soy su amiga e instructora especial!".

"¿Con que es así…? En ese caso, ¡A partir de mañana yo también seré su instructora especial! De cualquier forma yo también soy una representante a candidata".

"¡¿Qué!?" Hablo Naruto, y fue ignorado nuevamente.

"¡Eso no funcionara!" Replico Cecilia.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Hay algún problema?" Pregunto Rin sonriendo burlonamente.

"¡No puedes! ¡El ya nos tiene a mí y a Houki-san! ¿Verdad, Naruto-san?"Cecilia miro hacia el rubio estando muy segura.

Naruto miro entre ambas, y suspiro dejando caer sus hombros "Bu-Bueno es cierto, para ser honesto estoy bien con cualquiera… "El finalmente se levanto y continuo "Si bien es cierto que con Cecilia y Houki he mejorado mucho, debo reconocer que Rin también seria la indicada por el hecho de combinar el combate a corta y media distancia… ".

"¿Qué…?".

"¡Hmph! Te lo dije".

"Ya que ambos peleamos de cierta forma muy similar".

"… ".

"… ".

Rin abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada, y Cecilia sonrió de forma triunfal y contenta.

"¡Es cierto! ¡¿Así que es solo por eso?! ¡Porque son de forma similares sus estilos de lucha!"Dijo Cecilia, y parecía que sus palabras ocultaban cierta burla que provocaba enojo en Rin" ¡Pero no te preocupes, Naruto-san! ¡Aunque yo, Cecilia Alcott, tenga un estilo de lucha en base a distancia seré una instructora excelente para ti!".

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Naruto no necesita nada de eso, y más si proviene de ti! ¡Él y yo trabajamos perfectamente juntos el día de hoy! ¡¿Qué acaso eres idiota?!".

"¡¿Me estás diciendo idiota?! Hmph, es por esos comentarios que las personas sin clase suelen ser problemáticas".

"Al menos somos mejores personas que ustedes, los de clase alta y pretenciosa".

"¡Hmph! Esas palabras vienen de alguien con unos pobres pechos y poca clase".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Al menos mis pechos no son operados!".

"¡¿Qué dijiste, tabla de planchar?!".

"¡Lo que oíste, rubia oxigenada!".

Justo en medio de las dos chicas discutiendo, Naruto suspiro cansadamente mientras negaba y sentía venir su próximo dolor de cabeza.

"_Solo quiero regresar a mi habitación a ducharme, comer y dormir… ah, en serio esto se pondrá muy problemático desde ahora… _".

* * *

**{X Mas Tarde, Dormitorios X}**

* * *

"Estoy de vuelta… ".

"¡Eres muy lento! ¿Qué diablos te tomo tanto tiempo? Te espere con el estomago vacio… ".

Ante su pregunta respondería que evitaba que Cecilia y Rin pelearan. Pero sinceramente, lo que Naruto se esperaba al llegar a su habitación era ser abordado por su compañera y amiga de la infancia que ni siquiera fue a la enfermería a visitarlo. Realmente, podría comenzar a pensar que a ella no le importaba lo que a él le pasara.

"¿Me esperaste…? ¿Por eso todavía aun no has senado?".

"¡Ya te dije que estaba esperándote!"

"_No fuiste a verme y ni si quera pudiste ir a cenar sin mi… _"A pesar de querer decirle eso, y estando un poco molesto con ella, Naruto se mantuvo callado para no molestarla e iniciar una pelea "Bueno, entonces me disculpo. Vayamos rápido, quizás toquemos con algo de suerte y aun no han cerrado… aunque sinceramente lo dudo".

A la hora que era, 9:00, ya era demasiado tarde, pues la cafetería cierra a las 8:00.

"¡Es-Espera!"Antes de que saliera Houki lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo "No importa… y-yo cocine algo para los dos".

Ahora que Naruto lo pensaba, desde que entro a la habitación había percibido el aroma de comida recién preparada.

"¿Hablas en serio?".

"Si, ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?".

"No es que, solo me sorprendí un poco".

"¿Qué no tienes hambre?".

"¡Claro que sí! Entonces, vamos a comer".

Pretendía acercarse a la estufa y servirse su propio plato, pero nuevamente Houki lo detuvo.

"Primero, báñate y cámbiate de ropa. Yo montare la mesa y prepare lo demás".

"S-Si, está bien".

El no replico, y un poco sorprendido tomo su toalla y una muda de ropa limpia camino al baño. Mientras se duchaba, Naruto pensó que el hecho de que tal vez Houki no lo haya visitado se debía a que se quedo preparando la cena probablemente sabiendo que se tomaría su tiempo en regresar. Su amiga sí que era considerada, pensó al tiempo que lloraba al estilo anime, puede que por fuera Houki pareciera dura, temperamental y desalmada, pero por dentro era alguien realmente amable.

Mientras el rubio se duchaba, Houki en la pequeña cocina de su habitación con Naruto preparaba lo faltante en la comida. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar pensar e imaginarse a sí misma preparando la cena aun Naruto quién recién llegaba tras un largo y agotador día de trabajo, era casi como estar casada con él, ese pensamiento genero en ella una expresión soñadora. Después vendría el estar juntos frente a una chimenea estando abrazados durante una fría noche de invierno dándose calor mutuamente, para después darse un beso en los labios, descansar y pasar toda la noche juntos.

Con Naruto, el rápidamente término de ducharse y vestirse, para después salir y ver a Houki en la mesa plegable que guardaba bajo la cama. Naruto tomo asiento frente a ella y en silencio justo sus palmas agradeciendo por la comida.

"No te contengas y come todo lo que quieras".

"Bien, entonces, ¡Itadakimasu!".

Sin hacerse esperar, el comenzó a comer. Le cena prepara por Houki fue sencilla. Arroz frito preparado con aceite de sésamo y salmón.

"… ".

"¿Qué tal? ¿Sabe bien?".

"… Este insípido".

Houki parpadeo, y de inmediato probó por primera vez desde que preparo su propia comida.

"… Si, Este insípido".

"Te lo dije".

Por su apariencia parecía normal, pero la verdad era que no tenía casi ningún sabor que el propio. Seguramente no agrego suficiente o realmente ningún condimento que no fuera sal.

"Si, ya veo… "Murmuro Houki bajando la cabeza.

"No importa. Aun así, lo comeré" Dijo Naruto tras verla así.

"¿Q-Que…?".

El tomo nuevamente sus palillos y comenzó a comer sin problemas masticando cuidadosamente antes de tragarlo. Aunque era insípido y no sabía a nada, lo comía por el simple hecho de que fue preparado por Houki, al menos así le mostraría su agradecimiento y gratitud. Al terminar con todo el arroz y el salmón bajo los palillos y junto sus palmas en señal de agradecimiento.

"¡Gracias por la comida!".

Houki lo observaba en silencio con una expresión difícil de describir.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?".

"¡No te confundas!"Houki espeto repentinamente "E-Esto solo fue mala suerte… ¡Normalmente no me olvido de agregar condimentos!"

"¿Ah? Pero si no dije nada al respecto… "Naruto parpadeo, su repentino arrebato lo confundió "Solo si te parece bien, entonces yo podría cocinar por los dos desde ahora".

"No, está bien. Nunca sugerí eso… solo quiero cocinar para ti todo los días… "Murmuro Houki, encorvándose levemente, pero luego se enderezo mientras resoplaba "Bueno, en cuanto a la pelea de hoy… ".

"¿Si, Qué con eso?" En cambio, Naruto solo se cruzo de brazos e inclino la cabeza ligeramente, si comenzaba a regañarlo no debería sorprenderse.

Houki suspiro y repentinamente dejo caer su mano cerrada sobre la mesa generando un sonoro golpe" ¡¿En que pensabas?! ¡Te dije que ganaras, pero en cambio te arriesgaste y saltaste al oponente! ¡¿No has escuchado que el exceso de auto confianza lleva a la autodestrucción?!"Ella lo estaba regañando y sus hombros temblaban levemente "Si te pasara algo… yo… yo… ".

"… ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?"Era algo tonto preguntar, y más viendo lo enojada que estaba, pero aun así el rubio lo hiso.

"¡Cla-Claro que no! ¿Quién se preocuparía por un idiota imprudente como tú?".

Naruto sonrió suavemente a su respuesta" La protección de los débiles es el lema de mi familia, ¿Recuerdas? "Pregunto citando lo mismo que dijo aquel día en que se conocieron "Siempre me he tomado ese lema muy en serio. Desde que perdí a mi Padre me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría ni perdería a nadie más, sin importa que tan malo este el camino, o que tan bajas sean las oportunidades, lo importante es que nunca me rendiré. Ese es el camino que ahora he elegido… Proteger a las personas importantes para mí… ".

"¿Por qué tomas esa decisión tan a la ligera?" Pregunto tratando de parecer molesta, aunque la verdad era que reprimía sus emociones" ¿Qué no valoras tu propia vida?".

"Por supuesto que sí. Valoro mi vida y la de todos los demás" Inconscientemente su mirada se enfoco en el G-Strike Bracelet en su muñeca derecha "Ahora que tengo esto, se que podre proteger a todos… ".

"… Porque esa ahora es mi razón para luchar… ".

* * *

**{X Academia IS, Laboratorio X}**

* * *

A unos 50 metros bajo tierra de los terrenos escolares se encontraba una instalación secreta solo disponible para el personal autorizado de la academia IS.

Las luces del laboratorio estaban apagadas y el rostro de Maya y Chifuyu se veían alumbrados solo por la luz que producían las pantallas de computadoras frente a ellas. Sobraría mencionar que las dos estaban realmente serias mientras analizaban los restos del misterioso IS que minutos antes fue apodado con el nombre código de '**Golem**' depositado sobre una gran mesa de estudio. Ambas analizaban los vídeos de la reciente batalla extraídos de las numerosas cámaras alrededor de la arena, y de los dos IS's que lo retuvieron durante el incidente.

"Orimura-sensei, el análisis ya está completo".

"Bien, ¿Qué tenemos?".

"Como supuso, es un IS no tripulado".

"Me lo temía… "Murmuro Chifuyu frunciendo el ceño.

Actualmente, en todo el mundo se estudia y desarrolla nueva tecnología IS, y aquí frente a sus ojos se encontraban los restos de un IS que hasta no hace mucho fue piloteado a distancia por medio de control remoto y movimiento autónomo para controlar a esa cosa. Actualmente, solo en el mundo, una muy diminuta cantidad de personas eran capaces de hacer algo así. Los gobiernos, como parte de un programa ultra secreto para sus ejércitos, las empresas multimillonarias con el objetivo de incursionar a la siguiente generación de IS's, y por último la creadora de la tecnología de los Infinite Stratos y sus 467 núcleos.

Sinceramente, Chifuyu solo sospechaba de una persona, y esa persona era la única capaz de hacer algo así por sí misma sin necesidad de recurrir a empresas y otras mentes.

Por un segundo, la imagen de cierta mujer genio peli purpura cruzo sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué planeas, Tabane?_" Pensó la peli negra fugazmente "Yamada-sensei, ¿Qué hay del núcleo?".

"Eso… bueno, veras "Empezó Maya midiendo sus palabras para abordar el tema"… Uzumaki-kun lo perforo en su último ataque, por lo que realmente está quemado y no creo que podamos repararlo".

Chifuyu suspiro, al menos lo había detenido" Esta bien, no hay problema. Pero dime, ¿Esta registrado?".

"Bueno… Es un núcleo no registrado en la base de datos".

Chifuyu murmuro "Como era de esperarse… "Mientras sus delicadas facciones oscurecían.

En cambio, Maya mostró una expresión nerviosa y sorprendía "¿Ya pensaste en quien pudo ser…?".

"… Shinonono Tabane… ".

* * *

**{X Ending Theme: BREAK IT! by Mamoru Miyano X}**

* * *

}-{

**Notas:**

**Aquí lo tienen, el cap 8, y pues la verdad ciento que estoy avanzando rápido pase al tiempo que normalmente me tomo en elaborar un cap, aunque en general depende más del fic que de mi Xd.**

**Y pues… ¿Que opinan? ¿Fue una buena pelea? Yo pienso que sí, y ¿Ustedes?**

**Pues sí, para este combate interrumpido por el Golem decidí quedarme con el original, nuevamente, y con la persona quien lo creo he envió allí. Pero esta versión, para agregarle algo de dificultad tipo Gundam, lo volví el Golem 2.0 Ver. Kai (Modificado) con tecnología extra agregada.**

**En fin, como que ahora me volví de pocas palabras, porque en si ya no tengo nada más que decir que solo lo habitual.**

**¡Ah! Y por si preguntan por Emperor, no se preocupen porque recién empiezo.**

**Se les quiere y cuídense. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Para el próximo cap veamos que sucede, y no se preocupen porque actualizo casi todo los días. Ok, no, solo bromeaba Xd.**


End file.
